Las Reliquias De La Unión
by HeldDuke
Summary: Trueno y Llamarada 2: Existe un poder que ha permanecido oculto por mucho tiempo. Un nuevo mal surgirá y no se detendrá hasta alcanzarlo. Pronto los mundos se unirán, igual que uno pelearán. Los portadores se revelarán, el guardián se alzará y La unión pronto renacerá.
1. Prólogo

**Muy bien… llegó el momento**

**He estado esperando para llegar a este momento de la historia**

**Después de lo que muchos de ustedes me dejaron en sus Reviews, estoy seguro de que ustedes también.**

**Sin más preámbulos…**

**QUE LA SECUELA EMPIEZE**

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

…

…

***Fecha Desconocida, Lugar Desconocido***

El lugar era un desierto, el cielo era de un color rojo sangre, este estaba rodeado de neblina, no muy lejos de ahí, en el suelo se podía ver un pequeño reflejo, el cual resultó ser el reflejo de una tiara…

…Era la tiara de Twilight Sparkle.

De repente, en la neblina se podían ver unas luces amarillas, seguidas por unos rayos rojos, pero de pronto, de la neblina estaba cayendo a toda velocidad una esfera amarilla, la cual se estrelló en la arena, después de que el polvo se dispersara, se podía ver que esa esfera se trataba de la princesa Celestia, quien había vuelto a su forma original… inconsciente.

De pronto, del cielo aterrizaba una esfera de luz negra, la cual al aterrizar cambió a la forma de un Pegaso, este tenía una crin amarilla al igual que su cola, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre y su pelaje era totalmente oscuro.

El Pegaso se acercó al cuerpo de la princesa, esta comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero ella aun no tenía fuerzas para mover otro musculo.

"Se acabó princesa, todo terminó… todo tu ejercito a caído… y los elementos de la harmonía… han muerto" Dijo el Pegaso

"Esto a-aun no t-termina" dijo la princesa tratando de levantarse, pero de repente, el Pegaso dejó caer su casco en el rostro de la princesa

"Es increíble lo grande que es tu fuerza de voluntad princesa" Dijo el Pegaso retirando su casco, sabiendo que la princesa no se iba a levantar.

"Si los elementos de la armonía no lograron detenerme, ¿En serio crees que tu lo harás?" Dijo este alejándose de la princesa, esta soltó una lágrima, era cierto, ya no había esperanza, su reino había sido destruido, su hermanita había muerto durante la guerra, y su estudiante y sus amigas…

"Todo terminó" susurró la princesa, el Pegaso oscuro se quedó observando el lugar, todo lo que antes era verde fue quemado, toda la vida había sido eliminada, toda defensa… acabada

"Y lo peor de todo… es que ni siquiera buscaron en otros universos" Dijo el Pegaso

Estas palabras hicieron que la princesa abriera los ojos, ¿Otros universos?, ¿Aun quedaban otros?...

La princesa comenzó a brillar su cuerno, el Pegaso notó esto y comenzó a reír

"¿En serio crees que estas a la altura de derrotarme?... Muy bien entonces, lanza tu mejor golpe" Dijo el tomando una posición de combate, el cuerno de la princesa cada vez estaba cargando más de la magia que le quedaba, pero al dispararla, esta hizo un movimiento inesperado.

En lugar de que le disparara al Pegaso, esta apuntó al cielo, la esfera amarilla terminó por desvanecerse en el cielo, la mirada del Pegaso era de un incrédulo

"¿Qué has hecho?" Preguntó el Pegaso con la misma mirada, la princesa sonrió

"Le he enviado un mensaje al universo paralelo más cercano" Dijo ella conservando esa sonrisa, al escuchare eso, el temor del Pegaso comenzaba a ser notable en su rostro

"Pronto ellos sabrán de ti, y antes de que logres llegar, te puedo asegurar que ellos encontrarán las reliquias antes que tu"

Esto hizo que el Pegaso comenzara a soltar la ira en su rostro

"Maldita perra" dijo el acercándose agresivamente a la princesa, de repente este comenzó a cambiar su forma, su cuerpo de equino comenzó a cambiar a la de un bípedo, este comenzó a materializar un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, al terminar de formarse, el arma resultó ser un hacha oscura, la cual iba a usar contra la princesa sin duda alguna, pero la princesa seguía sonriendo por alguna razón.

"Ahora… hay esperanza" susurró la princesa cerrando los ojos, para al final sentir la fría hoja del hacha tocando su cuello… terminando así con su vida…

…

**Las Reliquias De La Unión**

…

En ese momento, la princesa Celestia abrió los ojos, ella se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación, rápidamente se levantó de su cama y se asomó en la ventana, su reino había vuelto a ser el de antes, la princesa comenzó a brillar su cuerno de una forma tan grande que fue capaz de hacer que el sol se levante en ese momento, sin duda nada había cambiado, todo era igual en el reino de Equestria.

"No… No pudo ser solo una ilusión" dijo esta mientras caminaba afuera de la habitación, al salir de esta, ella recibió el saludo de sus guardias, ella siguió caminando para dirigirse a la sala del trono, en el camino se encontró con la princesa Luna

"Buenos días hermanita" le dijo La hermana mayor a su hermanita

"Buenos días hermana, ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó la princesa de la noche a su hermana mayor, se podía detectar tristeza en su voz

Ha pasado 1 año y 3 meses desde que los hermanos Pick dejaron Equestria, desde entonces, todo a tomado el mismo curso de siempre, el hoyo dimensional que daba paso a Equestria se había cerrado.

"Al principio… pero luego…"

"¿Sucede algo hermana?" le preguntó Luna a su hermana mayor

"Al parecer el hoyo dimensional está siendo abierto una vez más" Esa respuesta hizo que la princesa Luna abriera los ojos

"¿Qué?, pero tú misma dijiste que el hoyo fue cerrado hace unos meses"

"Eso creía" Dijo ella mientras ellas dos entraban a la sala del trono "Pero al parecer eso no impidió que fuera abierta otra vez"

"Pero… ¿Qué pudo abrir el hoyo?" preguntó la princesa de la noche

"No lo sé… general"

"Princesa" respondió el general

"Necesito que llame a los elementos de la armonía, es urgente"

"Como desee princesa" dijo el general saliendo de la habitación

"Tu duerme querida hermana, ya has hecho suficiente por el momento" Le dijo Celestia a su hermana con un tono maternal

"Muy bien entonces" le respondió su hermanita

Pasaron unas horas antes de que las 6 ponis de la armonía llegaran corriendo a la sala del trono

"Princesa, llegamos tan rápido como podíamos" Le dijo su más fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle

"Twilight Sparkle, mi mas fuel estudiante, me temo que estamos en tiempo de crisis"

"DIGANOS PRINCESA, DE QUIEN SE TRATA, ¿ES DISCORD OTRA VEZ?, YA LO DERROTAMOS UNA VEZ Y LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER" Dijo la Pegaso Rainbow Dash, pero la princesa negó con la cabeza

"Me temo que esto es aun peor que Discord" En ese momento la princesa les comenzó a hablarles sobre su visión, hasta llegar al punto en el que ella despertó

"Pero… usted dijo que con la partida de Thunder, el hoyo se iba a cerrar por sí solo, ¿Cómo rayos ocurrió?" Preguntó la campirana Applejack

"Me temo que no puedo responder esa pregunta" Le respondió la princesa

"No se preocupe princesa, sea lo que sea, los elementos podrán encargarse de él" Dijo Twilight

"No" dijo la princesa con un tono frio "Sea lo que sea, los elementos no podrán detenerlo, y debido a que ustedes son la…" Pero la princesa fue interrumpida por su hermana menos, quien había abierto la puerta

"HERMANA" Gritó la princesa de la noche

"¿Qué sucede hermanita?" le preguntó Celestia, Luna se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído, al terminar, Celestia dejó salir una mirada de terror

"No" susurró Celestia, mas ella solo recibió un 'si' de parte de su hermana

"Elementos, ustedes no están a salvo" Dijo la princesa Celestia, dejando sorprendidas a las 6 ponis

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron las 6, mas la princesa Luna comenzó a susurrarle algo más en el oído

"¿De qué creen que estén hablando?" Le preguntó Rarity a sus amigas

"N-no lo sé, pero n-no puede ser nada bueno" Le respondió Fluttershy en su tímida forma de hablar

"Elementos de la harmonía" les dijo la princesa Celestia "Al parecer necesitaremos ayuda"

"¿Ayuda?" le respondieron las 6 ponis de la armonía, la princesa sonrió, pues sabía a quién llamar en un caso como este.

…

***Planeta tierra***

Era un día como otro en la ciudad de Mérida, como siempre, los jóvenes se presentaron a la preparatoria para estudiar, entregar sus trabajos, etc.

Sin embargo, hoy era un día diferente, porque hoy era el último día de exámenes.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Mi nombre… es Héctor Rodríguez… Y hoy, termino el segundo grado

Es increíble cómo pueden cambiar las cosas en un año, mejor los pondré al día.

Para empezar, he cumplido los 18 años de edad, YA SOY LEGAL PAPÁ

Pero ya enserio, muchas cosas son diferentes a la última vez que supieron de mí.

Para empezar, crecí unos centímetros más, ahora mido 1.90, esto me ha traído cosas buenas y cosas malas

¿Por qué malas?, porque ahora los de grado menor me tenían miedo, ¿Miedo de qué?, no lo sé

En cuanto al lado positivo, mi altura me dio algunas ventajas.

Me uní al equipo de Basquetbol de mi escuela, les hacía falta alguien de mi tamaño. Mi escuela se quedó con el campeonato y yo me quedé con el balón… chido.

También decidí vender algunos de mis dibujos, me había vuelto más habilidoso con el lápiz.

Sobre mis poderes, por alguna razón estos no se fueron, aunque la habilidad de recarga resultó ser obsoleta, ¿cómo lo sé?, un día estaba recargando mi celular y este EXPLOTÓ en mi mano, por lo que decidí buscar otra alternativa…

Estuve diseñando un artilugio que me permita recargar aparatos eléctricos, el cual será alimentado por rayos eléctricos, para ser más exactos, MIS rayos eléctricos.

Pero suficiente de mí.

Al comenzar el segundo año, me enteré de que faltaban 2 personas, Raúl y Carlos.

Hace unos meses me enteré de que ellos dos se habían cambiado… de ciudad, por lo que solo platicaba con ellos dos por Facebook.

En cuanto a las chicas, Scarlet seguía en mi salón de clases junto con Melisa y Tom, los 4 teníamos nuestro grupo si le podíamos llamar así, si preguntan el sobre que era el grupo, pues…

…Adivinaron, éramos el grupo de Bronis del salón…

…Y sip, me había vuelto un brony… pero nosotros 4 no éramos los únicos

Durante el curso nos enteramos que otro de mi salón también era un Brony, su nombre es Luis, y rápidamente se ganó un lugar con nosotros

Si se preguntan sobre cómo me había vuelto un brony, pues ¿Cómo no serlo?, después de los hechos del año pasado, era imposible negar ese hecho.

Hablando de eso, aun extrañaba Equestria, tenía que admitirlo, por suerte aun tenía algo para recordar ese lugar.

El collar de Marisol

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, siempre miraba el collar, nunca dejaba de pensar en ella, por lo que siempre lo tenía puesto, nunca me lo quité por nada.

Pero bueno, volvamos a la historia.

Se acuerdan de mis vacaciones en Cancún hace 2 años, pues esta vez planeamos algo parecido.

Primero que nada, todo fue gracias a Scarlet, resultó que ella era la heredera de una cadena de hoteles que se encontraban en todo el estado, y nos dejó un lugar enorme para nosotros por 1 mes completo.

La verdad, nunca esperé algo así de parte de ella, y lo mejor de todo, ahora que todos habíamos terminado los exámenes, nos íbamos MAÑANA.

Nosotros 5 íbamos a ir, va a ser increíble, una casa, 5 bronis y un mes para hacer lo que nos plazca.

Sin padres…

Sin reglas…

Ni responsabilidades…

Sin duda alguna, este será el mejor verano de mi vida.

**Bueno chicos, esta fue la introducción de mi secuela, la cual estará dividida en 3 partes al igual como el primer fic estuvo dividido en 4 partes.**

**Espero les haya gustado, porque lo bueno ni siquiera ha iniciado**

**BROHOOF**


	2. Una Nueva Aventura

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2**

Capítulo 2: La Nueva Aventura

***Planeta Tierra, 08:56am***

Hoy era el día

Me levanté de la cama con toda prisa, hoy era el día en el que los cinco nos íbamos.

En esta ocasión nos íbamos a Chelen, por suerte este estaba en la misma Yucatán, por lo que no teníamos que esperar unas 5 horas de viaje.

Ya tenía mi maleta empacada para el momento, por lo que no tenía que estar como loco haciéndolo.

Pero como siempre, decidí llevar unas cosas de último momento.

Para empezar, decidí llevar los planos de mi pequeño generador, tal vez ahí pueda terminarlos, al fin y al cabo, tendré habitación propia, igualmente llevé ropa extra, libros para estudiar… ok, estoy mintiendo, estoy llevando puro juego XD.

Pero al final, tomé algo con lo que sin aquello, no podría aguantar estar en ese lugar.

Mi foto con Marisol… Rayos, cómo la extrañaba.

Ya ha pasado un año… pero aun así no logro olvidarla

Incluso rechacé propuestas de noviazgo, todo por la esperanza de que nosotros dos nos íbamos a reunir.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible…

Terminé de empacar mis cosas, ya tenía todo para el viaje

"HÉCTOR, DESAYUNO"

Supongo que desayunar primero no me hará nada malo.

Guardé la foto en mi maleta con cuidado de que no le pase nada y comencé a dar paso al comedor.

Por cierto, si se preguntan por Samanta, ella está bien, hace unos meses cumplió los 12 años de edad por lo que ella ya comenzaba a comportarse como una adolescente, con eso de que las niñas maduran más rápido que los varones… ¬¬

***1 Hora después***

Ya me encontraba en la camioneta de Tom, hace unos minutos me había despedido de mis padres y de mi hermana.

Por cierto, mis padres quieren que Samanta vaya con nosotros al terminar sus exámenes, por suerte, mis amigos no tienen problema con ello por dos razones.

Porque mi hermana ahora era más grande y

Porque mi hermana era pegasister, por lo que no había inconveniente

Pero aun faltaba tiempo para ello, por ahora, solo somos nosotros 5.

***Otra hora después***

Habíamos llegado.

Nos estacionamos frente al lugar, todos volteamos para… HIJO DE PUTA

ESA NO ES UNA PINCHE CASA… Bueno, sí pero… NO MAMES.

Tenía unos 4 pisos si no me equivoco, puedo apostar que se veía más grande adentro de lo que parece afuera

Al ver el lugar, Tom, Luis y yo no pudimos evitar soltar nuestras maletas al ver el lugar, creo que nuestras manos dejaron de responder

"No…" dijo Tom

"…Mames…" Continuó Luis

"…Wey" terminé yo

***Mientras tanto, con las chicas***

"Te dije que terminarían así" Le dijo Scarlet a Melisa

"Sishoof" Le dijo Melisa dándole el puño, a lo cual Scarlet le respondió

HIJAS DE… LO TENIAN PLANEADO

Las chicas se acercaron a nosotros mientras que aun seguíamos de pie como idiotas, Scarlet se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme.

"Aprovecha el momento para tomar la mejor habitación, te sugiero que tomes la del segundo piso"

En ese momento, comencé a correr al edificio para alcanzar la habitación que me sugirió, no faltó mucho para que los otros dos bronis me siguieran.

***Momentos después***

"Si mamá, traje todo… si mamá, no fumaré… tampoco tomaré alcohol… adiós mamá, te quiero" colgué la llamada, era mi mamá quien habló para asegurarse de que hayamos llegado sin problemas.

Esto se está poniendo molesto, desde lo ocurrido en la guerra de bandas hace un año y medio, mi mamá se está poniendo algo… muy cuidadosa conmigo, TENGO 18 AÑOS MALDITA SEA, YA SÉ CUIDARME SOLO.

Pero bueno, estaba desempacando mis cosas, había logrado llegar a la segunda mejor habitación del lugar (La primera la tiene Scarlet), y creo que ya sé por qué quería que la agarre, la cama era para dos personas.

Sé que ella solo me quiere ayudar con mi asunto, pero la verdad es que no puedo estar con cualquier chica, yo quiero a Marisol de vuelta en mi vida…

Se lo que ustedes están pensando, no, no es una obsesión, eso solo que… en verdad la extrañaba…

Pero para eso tengo el collar, para sentir que de alguna manera, ella aun seguía conmigo.

Terminé de desempacar mis cosas, solo faltaba mi foto con Marisol, esta la dejé junto con mi laptop para ya luego salir de la habitación, tomé el balón que me regaló mi escuela, Scarlet me dijo que atrás había media cancha de Basquetbol atrás, por lo que decidí practicar unos tiros hasta la noche.

***Horas después, Equestria, 3ª Persona***

La princesa de la noche estaba alzando la Luna para dar inicio a la noche, mientras que Celestia estaba tratando de iniciar comunicación a otro universo.

Trataba de comunicarse con Héctor.

Pero por más que ella lo intentaba, era imposible, pero ella no se rendía, sea quien sea ese Pegaso de sus visiones, sin duda alguna Héctor asumía un papel importante, no sabía cómo, simplemente lo sabía.

Ella también sabía que Equestria necesitaba ayuda, y según lo que él le habló sobre los humanos, estos podrían ser de gran ayuda, puesto que ellos son guerreros por naturaleza, y Equestria no estaba acostumbrada a pe-

"BINGO" Dijo La princesa Celestia, había encontrado su objetivo

"Ahora solo tengo que esperar el momento indicado" Se dijo a si misma

***Planeta Tierra, Horas después, en el sueño de Héctor***

"Flamer… Yo… yo…"

"¿Si?"

"Yo… te amo… Flamer Flower"

Yo recordaba ese momento a la perfección, fue la noche que me le declaré a Flamer, poco antes de que ella me revelara que todo ese tiempo, ella era Marisol.

Pero justo antes de que nos diéramos nuestro primer beso, sentí como que algo me estaba alejando de ella, a la vez que algo la alejaba de mí, hasta llegar al punto de que ella ya se encontraba lejos de mí.

"FLAMER" Grité yo para que ella volviera, pero en lugar de ella, vi a un Pegaso negro, quien se acercaba hacia mí, mientras este cambiaba de forma a la de un… ¿humano?

Este comenzó a materializar una enorme hacha oscura, dispuesto a usarla contra mí, fue en ese momento cuando él me atacó.

***Fin del sueño, 12:58am***

Fue en ese momento cuando desperté de golpe, solo fue una pesadilla, me levanté de mi cama y avancé a mi baño, cerré la puerta, abrí la llave del lavabo y comencé a mojarme la cara.

"No de nuevo" me dije a mi mismo mientras seguía mojándome con el agua de la llave.

Ya he tenido esa misma pesadilla por más de una semana, ya me estaba volviendo loco, pero aun no tenía idea de por qué seguía, y mucho menos de por qué ese maldito Pegaso seguía haciendo sus apariciones.

Ya era suficiente, no podía aguantar por más tiempo, tenía que volver, no importa cómo o por cuanto tiempo, quería volver a ver a Flamer.

Justo en ese momento sentí como si mi vista estuviera comenzando a ponerse blanca, me sobé los ojos para recuperar la vista, pero luego me di cuenta de que no eran mis ojos…

…Era el espejo.

Este comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte mientras yo me tapaba mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, al momento de que sentí que la luz se había extinguido, me destapé los ojos, pero lo que vi me dejó con la mirada abierta

…Era la princesa… Celestia

"Héctor… Necesitamos tu ayuda"

**WUHUU, la princesa ha hecho aparición, ¿qué pasará luego?**

**No se lo pierdan**

**BROHOOF**


	3. El Aviso

**Hey chicos, aquí les vengo con otro ****capítulo**

**Si se dan cuenta, últimamente he estado más activo de lo normal, por favor no se acostumbren, no creo mantener el ritmo**

**Empecemos pues**

Capítulo 3: El Aviso

"Héctor... Necesitamos tu ayuda"

Esas palabras me despertaron de mi trance, ERA ELLA, claro que no físicamente, ella estaba al otro lado del espejo, igual que cuando creí ver a Luna después de mi segundo día en Equestria, pero... ¿Cómo?

"¿...D-de verdad es usted?" Le pregunté yo con nerviosismo, yo aun no podía creer que esté ahí

Ella me sonrió "Así es, y debo decir que es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo... por desgracia, no te estoy llamando por algo casual" Me dijo ella cambiando a un tono serio.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Le pregunté yo a la princesa

"Tiempos oscuros se acercan joven Rodríguez, y me temo que de alguna manera, tu estas involucrado" Me dijo ella

"¿Yo?... pero si yo no he sabido nada de ustedes por más de un año" Le dije yo algo ofendido

"Lo lamento, no es lo que usted cree, a lo que quiero llegar es a que... lo necesitamos"

"...¿Me... necesitan?" Le pregunté yo ahora sorprendido

"¿Recuerda la visión que revivió poco antes de irse?" Esa pregunta me vino al estomago

"Al parecer lo recuerda" Agregó ella al ver mi reacción

"Por favor dígame que lo que creo no es verdad" le dije yo con temor en mi voz

"Me temo que si" Me contestó ella, haciendo que mi temor se cumpliera

"Pero... es imposible, usted dijo que el hoyo se iba a cerrar si yo dejaba de viajar a Equestria, y eso fue hace mucho tiempo"

"Y se cerró... pero al parecer, 'el' encontró otra manera, por lo que la visión aun no ha cambiado"

Las palabras de la princesa cada vez hacían que mi mente se colapsara cada vez más, si 'el' estaba llegando, entonces solo podrá significar una cosa...

... catástrofe total

"Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda" Agregó ella

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" le pregunté yo

"Abriré un portal a una hora con tal de que en tu tierra sea la mitad de la noche"

"Quiere decir al medio día en Equestria?"

"...Amm ... si, el medio día"Me dijo ella algo avergonzada, yo solo pude reírme en el interior.

"¿Eso quiere decir... que volveré a Equestria?" Le pregunté tratando de ocultar mi emoción

"Más o menos, luego te explico" y con eso, la imagen de la princesa desapareció, dejándome con las dudas

"...¿Eso quiere decir que si?" Le pregunté yo aun sabiendo que ella ya no se encontraba presente

***Esa mañana***

Me encontraba dando algunos tiros en la cancha, aun no podía creer que iba a volver a Equestria, estaba muy ansioso, pronto iba a ver a todos mis amigos, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Suny... Marisol

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver cómo Tom se acercaba hacia mi

"¿Algo de competencia?" me dijo el

"Por favor" le dije yo dándole el balón

"Entonces... aun no nos has dicho" dijo el botando el balón

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunté yo

"¿Qué sucedió entre tu y..."

"Marisol"

"Esa misma, Marisol.. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?" Me preguntó el mientras lanzaba el balón, fallando el tiro, para luego yo atraparlo

"Pues... ella tubo que irse" Le respondí yo botando el balón

"Eres un idiota"

"¿ Perdón?"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije en Cancún?" Me preguntó el mientras yo arrojaba el balón para luego anotar

"Me dijiste que nunca la deje ir" Le respondí yo mientras el recogía el balón

"¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?" Me preguntó el

"Ok, tal vez la cagué al dejar que se valla, pero tuve una razón para ello"

"La cual es..."

Yo no pude terminar su oración, sé que Tom es mi mejor amigo hombre, pero si le cuento la razón...

"... Déjalo, tienes razón, fui un idiota" Le dije yo mientras el arrojaba el balón, esta vez anotó

"Cambiando de tema, asunto de bronis"

"Habla" le dije tomando el balón

"¿Cómo te sentirías si lograras viajar a Equestria?"

'Amigo, no tienes idea' Pensé yo

"Amm, no sé, ¿Y tu?"

"Yo sólo quiero conocér a las Main 6"

"Y quien no" le dije tirando el balón, para mi sorpresa fallé el tiro

"No, enserio me gustaría conocerlas" dijo el tomando el balón para comenzar a botarlo

'Ok, esto ya se está poniendo raro' Pensé yo

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Le pregunté yo

En ese momento el dejó de botar el balón

"NO BRO, HABLO DE CONOCERLAS, socializar con ellas"

"Ah... fiu, creí que hablabas de otra cosa"

"No wey, el que sea mega fan no me vuelve un clopper"

"... No preguntaré"

"Bueno, como decía... ha veces me gustaría poder viajar a ese lugar... ¿Por qué crees que dirán que Rainbow Dash es lesbiana?"

"Puedo asegurarte que no es así" Le dije yo recordando lo sucedido cuando dormí en casa de Rainbow Dash

"...Y tu cómo podrias saberlo?" Me preguntó el con una mirada sospechosa

'Mierda' Pensé yo

"... Solo lo creo" le respondí yo con la esperanza de que me creyera

"...Ok entonces" Me dijo el mientras volvía a darle botes al balón mientras que yo daba un suspiro de alivio

***Esa noche, 11:58pm***

Muy bien, ya casi es hora

Me encontraba esperando en la playa, por suerte a esa hora no había nadie cerca y tampoco habían casas desde donde nos podrían ver.

Celestia me volvió a hablar hace unas horas y me dijo que valla a un terreno extenso y alejado del publico, como nadie viene aquí a esta hora, supuse que sería el lugar correcto.

Me sentía algo culpable por no avisarle a los demás, pero no podía dejar que ellos lo sepan, ni siquiera Scarlet

De pronto vi como una luz aparecía de la nada a unos metros de mi, aquella luz se estaba haciendo mas grande...

No había duda, ese era el portal

"Supongo que estás preparado" Dijo una voz la cual deduje que era Celestia

"Si, ahí voy" Dije yo caminando al portal

"Espera" Me dijo ella, yo me detuve confundido

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Tu no iras a ningún lado" Me dijo la voz de Celestia, dejándome confundido, en ese momento vi que alguien estaba cruzando el portal desde el otro lado, era una chica mas o menos de mi edad, tenia el cabello purpura con un mechón rosado...

No... No puede ser

En ese momento, la chica volteó a verme

"...¿Héctor?" Dijo la chica, yo logré reconocer su voz

"...¿Twilight?"

**WHAAA, ¿TWILIGHT EN LA TIERRA?, Supongo que ustedes saben qué significa esto ¿verdad?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo:**

**Reunión****  
**

**Hasta entonces...**

**BRO/SIS-HOOF**


	4. Reunion

**Bueno chicos, vengo con otro capítulo para ustedes, espero les guste.**

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría agradecer a Adriana-Valkyrie por dejarme usar un OC de ella, este aparecerá más adelante**

**También agradezco a IV Anhell, ustedes dos me han apoyado en todo momento y enserio se los agradezco**

**Ahora sí, iniciemos pues…**

Capítulo 4: Reunión

"… ¿Twilight?" Le pregunté yo a la chica, no podía creerlo, estoy seguro de que es ella, solamente que ahora tenía forma humana

"¡HÉCTOR!" Gritó ella con felicidad para luego apretarme con un abrazo

"NO TIENES IDEA DE CÓMO TE HE EXTRAÑADO, DIGO NO SOLO YO, TODAS TE EXTRAÑAMOS" Me gritó ella de la felicidad mientras me seguía abrazando

"¿Todas?" Dije yo confundido, de repente del portal salió otra figura, Si cabello era rosado y esta parecía más activa

"ESO FUE DIVERTIDO, HAY QUE HACERLO OTRA VEZ" Gritó la chica, pude reconocer de quien se trataba en ese momento

"¿Pinkie Pie?" Le pregunté yo, al momento en el que dije su nombre, ella volteó a verme, una gran sonrisa se figuró en su rostro

"HÉCTOR" Gritó ella al mismo modo mientras me daba un gran abrazo

"Es muy bueno volver a verte, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, te has hecho más alto, no sabes cuánto te ex…" Fue ahí cuando le tapé la boca con mi dedo

"También me da mucho gusto verte Pinkie" Le dije yo sonriendo, ella simplemente me volvió a sonreír mientras me volvía a abrazar.

Fue ahí cuando del portal salía otra chica más, esta parecía un año mayor que las otras, su cabello era rosado, aunque más claro y largo que el de Pinkie

"¿N-no dolió?...Uf, que alivio, c-creí que me iba a doler" Dijo ella de una forma tímida…

…Tímida, esa fue la palabra clave

"Hola Fluttershy" Le dije yo de manera amistosa, ella volteó a verme con un poco de temor, pero luego se fijó en quien le había hablado

"¿H-Héctor?" Preguntó ella, al parecer me había reconocido

"El mero mero" Le dije yo, ella de se acercó lentamente hacia mí para luego mirarme a los ojos, al parecer logró reconocerme porque luego figuró una gran sonrisa

"Oh Héctor, no sabes lo bueno que es verte" Me dijo ella con más confianza

"También me da mucho gusto verte Shy" Le dije yo mientras acariciaba su cabello

"Ah, Chicas, esta es la última vez que aré este tipo de cosas… AH, MIS ALAS, YA NO ESTAN" Gritó otra chica con susto, esta tenía el cabello multicolor… Sip, Rainbow Dash

"Ya te acostumbrarás, no es muy común que los humanos las tengan" Le dije yo sorprendiéndola

"¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?, SAL Y PELEA PARA QUE PUEDA… Un momento… ¿Thunder?" Cuestionó la chica

"Aquí soy Héctor, pero en parte… sí, soy yo" Le dije yo ella se acercó y me dio el puño

"Es bueno volver a verte Thun-Digo… Héctor… Sigo pensando que Thunder es un mejor nombre" Me dijo ella con su ya reconocible actitud.

"AH, ARENA, NO ME DIJERON QUE PISARIAMOS ARENA, AHORA NUESTRA ROPA HUMANA SE VA A ENSUCIÁR" Gritó una chica de cabello purpura y atuendo blanco, con esa actitud de reina del drama, pude reconocer que se trataba de…

"Hey Rarity, no te preocupes, pronto saldremos de la arena"

"Uh, eso espero, nunca me gustó la… esa voz… ¿Thunder?"

"Cómo le dije a Rainbow hace un minuto, aquí soy Héctor, pero si" Apenas le dije eso, ella comenzó a saltar de la emoción para luego darme un abrazo

"Es maravilloso volverte a ver Thun… Digo Héctor… Ah, cariño, ese color no es el tuyo, no te preocupes, con mi ayuda lograras conseguir mejor ropa que la que usas"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?, a mi me gusta" le dijo yo algo ofendido, pero no podía enojarme con ella… pero la verdad si duele T-T

"Está bien cariño, todo el mundo tiene sus gustos" me dijo ella en tono de desacuerdo

"Chicas, si alguna de ustedes me ayudara a levantarme, en verdad se los agradecería" Escuchamos una voz campirana la cual pude reconocer, era Applejack

"Applejack, cuánto tiempo" le dije yo para llamar su atención, esta vez no necesité presentarme, ya que ella pareció reconocerme

"Héctor, que gusto verte compañero, fue como una año desde que la última vez que nos vimos"

"Un año y tres meses Applejack, y también me da gusto verte" Le dije yo saludándola de la misma manera que Rainbow Dash mientras ella me respondía el saludo

"Supongo que ya se han reunido los siete" Dijo la voz de la princesa, la cual vino del otro lado del portal

"Pero princesa, creí que…" Pero la princesa me interrumpió

"Yo dije que necesitábamos tu ayuda, nunca dije que volverías a Equestria, veras, los elementos no están seguros en nuestra tierra, por lo que necesito que se queden en la tuya por un tiempo, luego te daré los detalles, por ahora, dejemos que todos crucen el portal" Me dijo ella, esto último me dejó confundido

"Am, princesa, ya todos están aquí" Le dije yo, hubo un momento de silencio después de eso ultimo, después de pensar por un momento…no…

En ese momento, otra figura comenzó a cruzar el portal, esta tenía el cabello rojo con un estilo salvaje, pero a diferencia de las otras, ella aterrizó con la cara en la arena

"Pff, Pff, ARENA, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON QUE TERMINARIAMOS EN ARENA?" Dijo la figura la cual se trataba de una chica, yo pude reconocer esa voz

"… ¿Hit?" Pregunté yo algo sorprendido, ella volteó a verme y sonrió de oreja a oreja

"THUNDER" Gritó ella mientras corría a abrazarme, literalmente me estaba estrujando a chinga, era bien fuerte.

"Hit… ¿Cómo?"

"Escuché la conversación de la princesa y Flamer, ella le dijo que los elementos necesitaban ayuda, luego Sunshine vino y dijo que Flamer no iba a ningún lado si ella no la acompañaba, entonces yo dije que también quería ir y AQUÍ ESTOY" Apenas dejó de hablar, otra figura salió del portal, esta era otra chica rubia, con vestimenta blanca y ojos rojos…

"SUNY" Grité yo de felicidad, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió del mismo modo mientras me abrazaba

"EN VERDAD NO SABES CÓMO TE HEMOS EXTRAÑADO, A SIDO MUY DIFICIL PARA TODAS" Me dijo Suny mientras seguía con el abrazo, yo me sentía muy feliz en ese momento, en verdad la había extrañado junto con… un momento.

"Suny…" Le dije yo mientras nos separábamos "Si tu estas aquí…" luego volteé a ver a Hit "…Y tu estas aquí… quiere decir que… que…"

En ese momento una figura más atravesó el portal, esta tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos eran claros como las nubes…

Sentí como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos… un año… esperé un año…

…Y ahí estaba ella.

Pude ver que ella también soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos, lentamente se me acercó hasta llegar al punto en el que su rostro estaba justo enfrente del mío, las lagrimas de nuestros ojos aumentaban cada segundo, fue en ese momento cuando ella se apoyó en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar en el

"…Héctor…" Dijo ella entre lloriqueos

"… Marisol…" Le dije yo mientras yo también comenzaba a llorar, mientras que las demás chicas también estaban llorando de la felicidad por el momento, yo no sabía cómo sentirme entonces… otra vez era feliz.

Si… era le felicidad que había perdido, pero ahora la he recuperado.

***Minutos después***

Nosotros 10 estábamos en la entrada del la casa, por suerte en ese lugar habían demasiadas habitaciones, por lo que había suficiente espacio para todas… la neta creo que Scarlet exageró al escoger este lugar.

Lentamente abrí la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, luego les di una señal a las chicas para que entren, todas fueron avanzando de una en una

"Muy bien, antes que nada les debo recordar no hacer ningún ruido" Les susurré a todas

"Am… si no es mucha molestia…" dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención de todos "¿Por qué tenemos que entrar a escondidas?" Preguntó ella

"Porque" Comencé a responderle "Si alguien nos ve es este momento, se pueden pensar otra cosa, además, no es muy normal que... PINKIE" Le grité en silencio a ella, ella había hecho ruido al entrar al lugar

"Lo siento" Me susurró ella mientras cerraba sus labios con candado y tiraba la llave… o eso creo

"Este lugar es algo grande, ¿no crees Héc?" Me dijo Marisol, quien estaba a mi lado abrazándome

"Eso díselo a Scarlet… si es que no se vuelve loca por el hecho de haberlas traído sin decirle" Le dije yo

"¿Acaso s-somos… un estorbo?" Me preguntó Fluttershy con timidez, pude detectar que también había miedo en su voz.

"No Fluttershy, hablo de que no le avisé desde antes, ella aun no sabe que ustedes están aquí" Le respondí yo para tratar de calmarla

"Interesante, aun con lo que me habías dicho de los humanos, nunca imaginé ver tantos avances en tu especie" Me dijo Twilight con asombro

"Solo… no hagan ningún ruido, por favor, si alguno de mis amigos las ven, quien sabe cómo lo…"

***Click***

En ese momento, las luces se prendieron, volteé a ver de qué se trataba… o más bien de quien se trataba…

…Era Luis, quien nos miraba a los 10 con una mirada de shock en su rostro

Todos nos quedamos viendo en ese momento, el ambiente era… monótono, nadie dijo… ni una… sola… palabra.

Me sentía incomodo… y estúpido, no sé por qué.

"Am… Hola Luis… ¿Qué me cuentas?" Fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento para terminar con el silencio.

Sí, ahora me sentía estúpido.

"CABRON" Gritó Luis liberándose de su trance

"Bro, no es lo que crees, ellas solo…"

"¿TE TRAJISTE UNA ORGIA?" Me gritó él para mi sorpresa

"¿QUÉ?, NO WEY, ELLAS SON…"

"Y NO NOS INVITASTE, ERES UN EGOISTA, NO TE PREOCUPES, AHORA MISMO TRAERÉ A TOM" Dijo el corriendo a la habitación de Tom

"NO, WEY, ESPERA… HIJO DE PUTA" Grité yo al ver que Luis ya se había ido

"¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí?" Dijo una voz femenina entrando a la sala, solo para vernos a nosotros 10

"Am… Héctor…" Dijo la voz, la cual resultó ser Scarlet

"… ¿S-Si?" Le pregunté yo con nerviosismo en mi voz

"¿Qué significa esto?"

**Auch, los descubrieron**

**¿Qué pasará después?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo, hasta entonces…**

**EPIC BROHOOF**


	5. Bronis Las Main 6

**Nuevo capítulo chicos, espero les guste**

**Hoy subo dos capítuos ya que luego no tendré chance por mis examenes**

**Perdón si están algo cortos los capítulos, pero ya luego trataré de hacerlos mas largos**

Capítulo 5: Bronis… las main 6

"¿Qué significa esto?" Me preguntó Scarlet al vernos a nosotros diez, yo no sabía que decirle…

…Un momento… Ella ya lo sabe.

"Am… Scar" Le susurré yo

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó con un tono frio

"Sn ls pns" Le susurré yo… ni yo entendí lo que dije

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó ella confundida

"Que son ls pns" le repetí a ella

"¿Qué?" Me preguntó ella aun confundida

Para ese momento, los demás acababan de entrar

"QUE SON LAS PONIS" Le grité yo, fue en ese momento cuando noté la presencia de los demás, mientras ellos me veían con cara de WTF.

***Minutos después***

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala sentados, los chicos estaban de un lado mientras que yo y las ponis/humanas estaban a mi lado, nadie decía ni una sola pa-

"Héctor, cuanto tiempo tengo que llevar esto puesto, me está apretando en el…"

"Pinkie" Le dije yo para que no terminara esa oración

"Muy bien… habla" Me pidió Scarlet

"Así está el asunto, la noche anterior, la princesa Celestia apareció en mi espejo del baño, ella me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda, a lo cual accedí, pero al parecer hubo una confusión"

"¿Confusión?" Me preguntó Scarlet

"Yo creí que ella me necesitaba en la tierra, pero al momento de abrir el portal, ella me explicó que necesitaba a los elementos en la tierra"

"¿Para qué querría que ellas estén en la tierra?" Preguntó Melisa

"Según ella, era para ponerlas a salvo"

"¿A salvo de qué?" Me preguntó Tom

No tuve elección…

Les comencé a contar sobre lo ocurrido hace un año, sobre como llegué a Equestria, cómo conocí a las main 6, sobre mi segunda vida como Thunder Pick… y sobre Marisol.

Debo decir que si no fuera porque ella estaba ahí para confirmarlo, nadie me hubiera creído.

Al final los Tom y Luis se quedaron asombrados, mientras que Scarlet no tanto, ya que ella ya sabía todo esto, en cambio Melisa parecía un poco triste.

"Entonces" Les dije yo a los chicos.

"¿Entonces qué?" Me dijo Scarlet.

"Me echaran de la casa" Le dije yo

"¿Por qué haría eso?" Me preguntó ella, dejándome confundido

"Hermano" Me dijo Tom "La mayoría te conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... al menos yo cuando menos, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que entre todos nosotros, incluyendo a Raúl, tu fueras el que haya recibido la oportunidad de viajar a Equestria"

"Fue todo gracias a ella" Le dije yo apuntando a Marisol, la cual se sonrojó

"Ademas, somos todos bronis, ¿Qué clase de bronis seríamos si echáramos a las Main 6 de su casa?"

"Por supuesto que pueden quedarse Hec" Terminó Melisa

"Pero… Hec"

"Qué sucede bro" Le pregunté a Tom, quien me había llamado

"Aun hay algo que no entiendo... Se supone que ellas son las protectoras de Equestria… Los elementos de la armonía" Me dijo el

"La princesa me dijo que los elementos no iban a funcionar esta vez" Le respondí yo

"Pero aun así, si ella necesitaba tu ayuda… ¿Por qué decidió traer a las chi-digo, a las ponis aquí, en lugar de llevarte a ti a Equestria?"

"…No lo sé" Le respondí yo

"Creo que eso lo veremos más tarde, por ahora, debemos dormir, creo que mañana nos espera un día raro" Dijo Scarlet levantándose del sillón, todos comenzaron a levantarse del sillón

"Oigan" Les llamé a los chicos "¿Dónde dormirán ellas?" Les dije apuntando a las ponis tornadas a humanas

"Pues hay habitaciones disponibles, pero si ellas quieren, pueden compartir" Luego ella volteó a ver a Marisol "Si quieres puedes compartir cama con Hec" Le dijo a ella guiñándole un ojo, no hace fata decir que Marisol se había sonrojado

"Me vengaré" Le dije a Scarlet de broma

"Síganme chicas, les mostraré sus habitaciones" Le dijo Scarlet a las 9 ponis humanas restantes, mientras que Marisol me seguía a mi habitación.

***P.D.V. Pinkie Pie***

ESTOY MUN ANSIOSA, ME MUERO POR SABER COMO VIVEN LOS HUMANOS EN SU MUNDO, TAL VEZ PUEDA PROBAR SUS DULCES, UUH, TAL VEZ TENGAN ZARPARILLA EN ESTE LUGAR, QUÉ EMOCIÓN

"Esta es su habitación Pinkie" ME DIJO SCARLI MOSTRANDONOS A MI Y HA FLUTTERSHY UNA HABITACIÓN LA CUAL IBA A SER DE NOSOTRAS, LE FALTABA REDECORARLA PERO ESO ERA PROBLEMA PARA DESPUES.

"MUCHAS GRACIAS SCARLI" LE DIJE YO A MI NUEVA AMIGA

"No hay problema, te hace falta algo más" ME PREGUNTÓ ELLA

"NOPI DOPI" LE RESPONDÍ YO, EN REALIDAD QUERÍA QUE ME AYUDARA PARA CAMBIAR LA IMAGEN DE LA HABITACIÓN, PERO ESO ERA PROBLEMA PARA DESPUES

"Está bien chicas, si necesitan algo, solo díganme, buenas noches"

"B-buenas noches Scarlet" LE DIJO FLUTTERSHY

"OKI DOKI LOKI, BUENAS NOCHES SCARLI" LE DIJE YO MIENTRAS ELLA SE IBA JUNTO CON LAS OTRAS, YO COMENCÉ A PONERME COMODA PARA LUEGO ACOSTARME Y dormiiiiir

***P.D.V. Twilight***

'Tranquila Twilight, solo es Pinkie siendo Pinkie' Me dije a mi misma en mi mente mientras la amiga de Héctor nos llevaba a nuestras habitaciones, aún seguía pensando en el asunto de la princesa, ¿qué tal si lo que dijo esa tal Luis era cierto?, ¿Qué pasaría si-

"Twilight, esta es su habitación" Me dijo Scarlet mostrándonos una habitación con 3 camas, Rarity le pidió a ella que nos pusiera en una habitación juntas, tal vez sea por que nosotras éramos las más calladas y así ella podría iniciar su 'Sueño de belleza'.

***P.D.V. Sunshine***

Scarlet nos iba a dejar a mí y a Hit una habitación para nosotras, me gustaba la idea, ya que Hit se había vuelto una amiga muy cercana, casi tan cercana como Flamer… Me alegro de haber visto a Héctor otra vez, ya nada era lo mismo sin él, digo, sé que el solo estuvo por unas semanas en Equestria, pero en ese tiempo, él se había vuelto un amigo muy cercano mío, y Flamer… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi sonreír de esa manera, sin duda ella sí que extrañaba a Héctor.

***P.D.V Scarlet***

'Esas chicas… sin duda me van a agradar' Me dije a mi misma, apenas llevan no menos de media hora que ellas estaban presentes y ya se habían ganado mi amistad, aun no puedo creer que las haya conocido, no muchas pegasisters tienen esa oportunidad.

Dejé a Rainbow Dash y a A.J. en su habitación para luego ya dar paso a la mía.

Ya llegando a mi habitación me retiré la blusa para sentirme más cómoda, me acosté en mi cama y me tapé con la sabana, mañana sin duda será un día… interesante

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Al llegar a la habitación, me fui directo a la cama junto con Marisol a mi lado, ella se veía muy feliz de estar conmigo otra vez, y yo no podía decir algo diferente.

Ella se acomodó en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello, había extrañado esa sensación en su cabello.

"Me alegro de verte Héctor… yo… no sabes cómo te he extrañado" Me dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla

"Yo también te extrañé Mari, nunca dejé de pensar en ti en ningún momento" Le dije yo, en ese momento me fijé que ella aun traía los collares que le regalé "Veo que no te los quitaste" Le dije yo sonriéndole

"Nunca lo hice" Me respondió ella "Veo que tú tampoco te quitaste el mío"

"Siempre me lo dejé puesto, cada vez que pensaba en ti, siempre lo veía" Le dije yo, ella me dio un beso en los labios

*Knock Knock*

Escuchamos que alguien tocaba a la puerta, me levanté de mi cama para abrirla, pero cuando lo hice, me sorprendí al ver a Melisa

"Melisa… ¿Qué dese-

"Lo lamento" Me dijo ella, dejándome confundido

"¿Por qué lo-

"Por no haberte creído" Me dijo ella, yo le sonreí

"No te culpo Mel, era algo difícil de creer"

"Pero aun así, tu nunca mientes, por eso debí creerte hace un año" Me dijo ella, yo le di un abrazo

"Todo está bien Mel" Le dije yo, momentos después yo rompí el abrazo

"Descansa" Me dijo ella

"Igual tu" Le dije yo mientras ella se iba y yo cerraba la puerta

Ya con la puerta cerrada, me dirigí a mi cama, Marisol ya estaba dormida, le di un beso en la mejilla para luego acostarme, vi como ella figuró una sonrisa para luego abrazarme mientras seguía soñando.

Extrañaba esto

**Bueno chicos, ahí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado**

**El siguiente ya o pueden leer para no tener que esperar**

**BROHOOF**


	6. Primer Dia

**El segundo capítulo del día, les recuerdo que no podré actualizar más seguido por mis exámenes**

**Si no han leído el capítulo anterior, es sugiero que lo lean para no perderse nada**

**Eso es todo, disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 6: El primer día

Lentamente sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían por causa del brillo del sol, me sentía muy extraño en ese momento, ¿Habrá sido eso una ilusión?

No pudo haber sido una ilusión, para empezar, ni siquiera tomé nada raro… ni siquiera tomo.

Mi duda se resolvió al sentir que mi mano tocaba algo cálido, voltee a ver para mirar a Marisol, quien aún seguía dormida en mi pecho, se veía tan hermosa en ese estado.

Comencé a acariciar su cabello en ese momento para despertarla, al ver que ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, yo le di un beso en la frente mientras ella me sonreía.

"Buenos días" le dije yo en un tono delicado.

"Buenos días" Me dijo ella con el mismo tono para luego darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Enserio extrañaba estar con ella, me sentía… digamos que ella tenía ese 'no sé qué' que muy pocas chicas tienen ahora, no sé que era, pero no quería estar lejos de ella. Se los juro, ni siquiera quería levantarme de la cama.

Por eso dejé que ella se levante primero.

"¿Qué hora es?" Me preguntó ella, tomé mi celular y vi la hora.

"10:58am…creo que mejor nos preparamos para desayunar" Le sugerí yo

Minutos después, los dos nos dirigimos al comedor, pero luego notamos que nadie había bajado

"Creo que nadie ha bajado" Me dijo Marisol

Ella simplemente me robó las palabras

"Mejor despertamos a os demás, yo iré por Pinkie, Fluttershy, Scar, Mel, Tom y Luis" Le dije yo.

"Entonces yo iré por Twi, Rarity, A.J., Rainbow, Suny y Hit" Me dijo Marisol.

Ambos tomamos caminos diferentes a las habitaciones de las chicas, no tenía idea de donde se encontraban, así que busqué en habitaciones al azar

La primera puerta que abrí dio en el clavo, era la habitación de Scarlet y Melisa.

"Chicas, despierten ya" Les dije yo

"HÉCTOR, SALTE" Me dijeron las dos arrojándome sus almohadas, yo rápidamente cerré la puerta.

"Dos menos" Me dije a mi mismo dirigiéndome a la habitación de alado, al abrir la puerta, vi a Tom y a Luis aun dormidos

"Weyes, despierten" Les dije a ellos

"5 minutos más mamá" Dijo Tom, mientras que Luis se estaba chupando el de-¿Luis se chupa el dedo?

Decidí cerrar la puerta y dejar que se despierten por su cuenta, yo avancé a la siguiente habitación la cual esperaba que fuera de Pinkie y Shy

Al abrir la puerta las vi a ellas dos durmiendo, se veían tan tiernas tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy, digo, de por si Futtershy es tierna, pero Pinkie se veía muy tierna dormida

"Chicas, despierten" les dije a las dos

"CUPCAKES" Gritó Pinkie despertándose… ¿Me pregunto qué estaba soñando?

"Oh, hola Héctor" Me dijo ella al notar mi presencia

"¿Dormiste bien?" Le pregunté yo

"Sip, soñé con zarparilla"

"… No voy a preguntar, oye, despierta a Fluttershy, tenemos que desayunar"

"Oki doki" Me dijo ella levantándose de su… HIJO DE-

"PINKIE, PONTE ALGO" Le grité yo tapándome los ojos, ella estaba… ¿cómo digo esto?, DESNUDA

"Awww, pero esa ropa me incomoda"

"Aun así Pinkie, no puedes permitir que nadie te vea así" le dije yo aun tapándome los ojos

"¿Por qué?"

"Por qué te pueden ver tus… solo vístete antes de salir" Le dije yo cerrando la puerta, aun no puedo creer que la haya visto así… pero más aun no puedo creer que Fluttershy no se despertara con todo eso

***un rato después***

Finalmente todos habían despertado, para desayunar Melisa y Suny prepararon Hot-Cakes para así evitar disconformidades (Ustedes saben de qué les hablo).

"Oye Héctor, que crees, después de levantarme, descubrí que aun puedo usar magia" Me dijo Twillight

"¿Enserio?" Le pregunté yo, ella usó su mano para levitar la botella de miel para luego dejar un poco en mi plato

"Genial, y gracias" le dije yo

"Sobre eso les quería hablar a ustedes dos" dijo Marisol refiriéndose a Twilight y Rarity "Como ustedes saben, os humanos no podemos usar magia, por lo que les sugiero no usarla en púbico"

"Lo mismo va para nosotros" Le dije a Marisol "Te recuerdo que no podemos usar nuestras habilidades en público, A MENOS… que se trate de una autentica y real emergencia"

"Eso ya lo sé bebe" Me dijo Marisol "Por cierto, tengo que enseñares a ustedes a ser humanas"

"¿QUE?" Gritaron las 8 chicas (les recuerdo que Marisol fue originalmente humana)

"Tienen que aprender a ser más humanas, además, deben conseguir ropa, trajes de baño para nadar, ese tipo de cosas" les dijo Marisol

"Y POR FAVOR… no hagan un berrinche por nuestra comida, sobre todo tu Fluttershy… es más, si alguien puede, tápenle los ojos, no creo que le guste ver lo que comemos"

"¿De qué hablan?" Preguntó Fluttershy

"NADA" Gritamos yo, Marisol, los bronis y Twilight, quien yo recuerdo haberle dicho antes en Equestria.

"Cómo sea, les aviso que nos encargaremos de eso mañana, por ahora traten de acomodarse en la casa" Dijo Marisol para luego irse a nuestra habitación no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, los chicos me dieron e pulgar arriba, e cual yo es devolví

***Momentos después***

Me encontraba viendo el mar, yo estaba sentado en la arena solo, de repente alguien se me acercó, creí que se trataba de Marisol, pero resultó ser Scarlet

"¿Sucede algo?" Me preguntó ella

"¿Crees que puedan adaptarse?" Le pregunté yo refiriéndome a las Main 6

"No te preocupes Héctor, Marisol se encargará de ello… sabes, eres muy suertudo de tenerla"

"Lo sé" Le dije yo

"Bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que regresar a la casa" Me dijo Scarlet saliendo del lugar, yo seguí contemplando a vista…

…No sé por qué, pero siento que alguien me vigila

Volteé a ver a todos lados, pero no podía ver a nadie a kilómetros, decidí ignorar ese presentimiento, pero aun así, siento que alguien me está vigilando…

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo por ahora**

**Yo me iré a estudiar para mi examen de Química el cual es este lunes, deséenme suerte**

**BROHOOF**


	7. Las Reliquias

**Decidí tomarme un pequeño descanso para dejarles el siguiente capítulo, ni yo me creo lo rápido que me salen.**

**Aclaro, el titulo 'Las Reliquias De La Unión' No está basado en 'Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, hoy se explicará la razón.**

**Por cierto…**

**Prepárense para el regreso de alguien que ustedes conocen y aman en el capítulo de hoy.**

…

Capítulo 7: Las reliquias

Momentos después decidí regresar a la casa con los demás, aun no podía evitar ese presentimiento de que alguien me estaba espiando.

Al momento de llegar a la casa pude ver que Tom estaba con Applejack y Rainbow Dash en la cancha de basquetbol, al parecer el ya les había enseñado las reglas básicas ya que ellas parecían jugar como profesionales, decidí aprovechar el momento y acercarme para unírmeles.

"Hey chicos, ¿Una reta?" Les pregunté yo a los tres.

"Justo a ti te estábamos esperando, muy bien chicas, ya podemos formar parejas" le dijo Tom a las chicas.

"Yo voy con Héctor, quiero ver que tan bueno es" Dijo Rainbow Dash con entusiasmo

"Entonces yo iré con Tom" Dijo Applejack

Después de eso, los cuatro jugamos la partida con el único aro que había en la media cancha, al final ganamos Rainbow y yo con un marcador de 7 – 5, Tom y A.J. no parecieron satisfechos con la derrota, yo estaba seguro de que luego pedirían la revancha, decidimos hacerlo después, por lo pronto había que entrar.

Para la cena, decidimos pedir pizza, tomamos en cuenta de que la mitad de nosotros no come carne, por lo que ordenamos dos pizzas hawaianas y dos pizzas vegetarianas para las ponis.

Mientras esperábamos por las pizzas, nos quedamos platicando un rato en la sala mientras en la tele veíamos The Big Bang Theory, a las chicas les gustó mucho la actuación de Jim Parsons con el personaje de Sheldon Cooper.

Eran las 08:27pm cuando llegaron las pizzas, mientras comíamos, yo inicié otra conversación

"Oye Twilight"

"¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó Twilight

"Se supone que en Equestria debería estar amaneciendo ya, ¿Cómo es que ustedes viven nuestro horario?" Le pregunté yo

"La princesa hizo que nos quedemos despiertas toda la noche, fue en nuestro amanecer cuando cruzamos el portal en el que pudimos dormir"

"Básicamente, se desvelaron toda la noche"

"Es más fácil decirlo de esa manera" Dijo ella, en ese momento la señal de la televisión comenzó a fallar

"OH, VAMOS" Gritó Tom mientras se acercaba a la televisión para luego moverla

"No hagas eso, tal vez sea una falla con la antena" justo en ese momento, se escuchó un rayo cerca del lugar

"Eep" soltó Fluttershy mientras se escondía detrás de mi

"Tal vez sea una tormenta" dijo Luis, en ese momento se escucharon más rayos

"ESO NO PUEDE SER UNA TORMENTA" Grité yo mientras daba paso afuera del lugar con Marisol detrás de mi

"HÉCTOR, ESPERAME" Me gritó ella mientras yo atravesaba la puerta, para ver un conjunto de nubes negras que se estaba formando en el cielo.

"Será…" Susurré yo, en ese momento comencé a cargar los rayos eléctricos de mi mano

"MARISOL, PREPARATE PARA UNA PELEA" Le grité a Marisol, ella comenzó a cargar el fuego de sus manos, de repente llegó Twilight mientras ella comenzaba a cargar su magia.

De repente vimos como un portal se estaba abriendo, de él salió una figura bípeda con una enorme capucha negra, la cual aterrizó sobre sus cuatro extremidades

Estaba seguro de que era el

En ese momento Twilight lanzó un proyectil de su mano, pero la figura materializó un escudo desde su mano, el cual rechazó el ataque mientras la figura se acercaba a nosotros, después Marisol lanzó fuego de su mano si detenerse, pero la figura usó su mano para absórbelo sin ninguna dificultad, ahí pude ver que la figura se dirigía directo hacia mí.

Yo cargué la electricidad de mi mano y le lancé un rayo, pero ella simplemente uso su mano para desviarlo, sin hacerle ningún daño.

Ella era inmune a nuestros ataques.

Ya no sabíamos que hacer, no podíamos hacerle nada con nuestros ataques, la figura se encontraba en frente de mi preparando su ataque, yo cerré los ojos esperando su golpe

***Hug***

… Esto no se siente como un golpe… se siente más como…

… ¿Un abrazo?, ¿Qué rayos?

"NO SABES EL GUSTO QUE ME DA VERTE" Gritó la figura con emoción la cual tenía una voz femenina

Qué… Pedo…

Abrí los ojos para ver a la figura mientras ella se retiraba la capucha

OH DIOS MIO…

ERA LUNA

"LUNA" Grité yo con emoción mientras le devolvía el abrazo, resultó ser mi vieja amiga Luna.

Volteé a ver a los demás, todos tenían la boca abierta, yo corrí hacia ellos

"No se asusten chicos, es solo la princesa Luna" Les dije yo

"¿LA PRINCESA LUNA?" Gritaron todos excepto Marisol, Scarlet y Twilight mientras la capucha de la princesa se disolvía, esta se convirtió en varios murciélagos, los cuales se fueron volando lejos del lugar

"Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté yo algo confuso

"Mi hermana tiene información para ustedes" Me dijo Luna

"Es sobre… las reliquias de la unión" agregó ella

***Momentos después, adentro de la casa***

Todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de la casa, Luna estaba intentando hacer contacto con Celestia, la cual según la princesa de la noche, tenía información sobre algo llamado 'Las reliquias de la unión'.

Finalmente, Luna logró hacer contacto con la princesa Celestia, la cual se comunicó con nosotros a través de un espejo hecho con magia.

"Me alegro de que todos estén aquí" Dijo Celestia a través del espejo

"Su majestad, con todo respeto, ¿le podría preguntar la razón de su comunicado?" Le pregunté yo de la manera más formal posible

"A eso voy joven Rodríguez… estoy segura de que mi hermana ya les habló sobre las reliquias"

"Habló de ellas" Le respondí yo

"Pues como sabrás, se les hacen llamar 'Las Reliquias de la Unión', al igual que los elementos de la armonía, cada una de ellas representa a un valor distinto los cuales crean la unión entre especies, Tal parece que esas reliquias son el objetivo del Pegaso oscuro" Agregó ella.

"Hasta donde yo sé, las reliquias también son armas, las cuales se usan para prevalecer la paz entre las dimensiones… hasta ahora, solo se ha descubierto una de ellas, y por desgracia, su poseedor es…"

"Ese Pegaso" Le dije yo

"En efecto, el hacha que tu viste en tu visión era su reliquia, la cual parece ser el coraje, y es gracias a ella lo que le permite viajar entre universo y universo, para encontrar las reliquias restantes, al principio pensé que estas se encontraban en nuestra Equestria, pero al parecer se encuentran en otro universo… la tierra… su tierra" Confirmó la princesa

"Entonces, para detenerlo, hay que encontrar las otras reliquias antes que él y usarlas en su contra" dijo Tom

"Solo tenemos que saber donde se encuentran" dijo Marisol

"Me temo que no es tan fácil" Dijo la princesa "Las reliquias no se representan de manera física hasta que ellas elijan a su portador, y solo lo elegirán cuando este realice una gran acción la cual represente tal reliquia" agregó ella

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" Le pregunté yo

"Solo les sugiero que tomen las decisiones correctas… muy bien, eso es todo por hoy… OH, algo más… Luna"

"¿Si hermana?" Preguntó Luna

"¿Por qué no te quedas un tiempo en la tierra?, has hecho un gran trabajo con tus deberes, creo que te hace falta un descanso" dijo la princesa Celestia en asombro de todos, en especial de Luna.

"… ¿P-pero… y que hay de la noche?"

"Ya me he encargado de ella, puedo hacerlo de nuevo, tu mientras tanto diviértete… y Héctor…"

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté a la princesa

"Te puedo asegurar que, sean quienes sean los portadores, estoy segura de que tu eres uno de ellos" Y con eso, el espejo se disolvió, cortando la comunicación con la princesa Celestia

Después de eso, hubo un silencio incomodo el cual inundó toda la sala, Luna estaba como que aun no lo podía creer, mientras que los demás se me quedaron viendo al escuchar eso ultimo.

¿Yo?... ¿Portador de una reliquia?...

"Entonces…" Habló Pinkie "¿Aun quedó pizza?"

***Más tarde***

Dejamos a Luna dormir en la habitación de Twilight y Rarity, ella rápidamente logró acomodarse junto con las otras, aunque tuvieron que inflarle un colchón para ella, ya que las habitaciones que quedaban eran para dos chicos que me dijo Scarlet que iban a visitarnos, ella me dijo que había una habitación más, la cual iba a ser de mi hermana cuando llegue y probablemente comparta con Luna más adelante.

Yo por otra parte ya me había acostado en mi cama junto con Marisol, las palabras de la princesa no dejaban de pasar por mi mente

Yo… una reliquia de la unión… pero…

¿Cuál?... ¿Cuántas existen?...

…

**A poco no querían a Luna de vuelta…**

**Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado, yo seguiré con mis estudios, le deseo suerte a CAMILA, quien tiene examen de historia y aun así se pasa a leer mi fic, gracias amiga**

**Pues hasta luego**

**BROHOOF**


	8. Knock Knock, ¿Quien Es?

Capítulo 8: Knock Knock, ¿Quién es?

"Despierta…"

"Um… ¿Qué?"

"… Despierta…"

"Qué… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"… Te encontré"

"¿Qué?"

…

Fue en ese momento cuando desperté de mi descanso… ese fue el sueño más raro que he tenido…

… y si, también estoy contando los de hace un año.

Marisol aun seguía a mi lado en la cama, se podía ver que era de sueño profundo, decidí dejarla tranquila.

Yo por otra parte me quedé pensando en esas 'reliquias de la unión', ¿Cómo rayos las vamos a encontrar si ni siquiera sabemos cómo son?

Tomé mi celular el cual se encontraba en el mueble a lado de la cama para revisar la hora… 09:57am… bueno, desperté más temprano que ayer.

Me levanté de mi cama con cuidado de no despertar a Mari para luego salir de la habitación, ahí caminé hacia el comedor para tomar algo de desayuno, ahí pude ver a Suny, quien también se había levantado

"Buenos días Suny" le dije yo, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió

"Buenos días Héctor" Me dijo ella

"Sabes, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando yo vivía con ustedes"

"Si… en serio extrañaba esos recuerdos" Me dijo ella, en ese momento Melisa llegó con cansancio

"Buenos días" Dijo ella mientras tomaba la caja de cereal y del refrigerador tomaba el bote de leche.

Después del desayuno, Suny comenzó a prepararse para salir, hoy era el día en el que Marisol le iba a enseñar a las chicas a vivir como humanas, puesto que ella vivió más tiempo en este universo, era razonable

***Una hora después***

"Ya nos vamos bebé" Me dijo Marisol mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla, ella y las chicas ya estaban saliendo a comprar ropa para ellas

"No se metan en problemas" les dije yo dándole uno a ella, después de eso todas ellas se fueron, dejándonos a mí, Tom y Luis solos

"Y… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Luis

"Yo creo que llamaré a mi casa a ver cómo están las cosas" Les dije yo mientras ellos dos se iban a otro lado, tomé el teléfono más cercano y marqué el número

***llamada***

…

…

Samanta: ¿Hola?

Yo: Hola Sam

Sam: Hola hermano, oye, ¿qué crees?... pasé mis exámenes

Yo: Felicidades hermanita, sabía que lo lograrías

Sam: Gracias, oye, mamá y papá dicen que pronto me llevarán con ustedes

Yo: Estaré esperándote Sam

Sam: ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Todo normal por ahí?

Yo: … Sobre eso…

Sam: ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo: Recuerdas lo sucedido hace un año, sobre lo de…

Sam: ¿Equestria?, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Yo: Veras… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que las main 6, Flamer, Sunshine, Hit y Luna estuvieran aquí?

Sam: …

Yo: ¿Hola?

Sam: …

Yo: … ¿Hola?

***Fin de la llamada***

"¿Sam?... ¿Sam?..." En ese momento yo colgué el teléfono al no recibir una respuesta, decidí ir a mi habitación… tal vez pueda terminar los planos de mi generador ahora que todos se habían ido.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

Estas chicas enserio no saben ser discretas.

Nos encontrábamos en el mercado del pueblo, estábamos escogiendo trajes de baño para nosotras, debo decir que la que más tardó en escoger fue Rarity, ella dice que su vestimenta debe tener gracias y clase, SON TRAJES DE BAÑO POR CELESTIA… guau, creo que tantos años en Equestria cambiaron mi forma de hablar.

Aun seguía pensando en esas reliquias de la unión y en la posibilidad de que Héctor fuera una de ellas, tenía curiosidad de saber cuál sería el…

… Será… ¿Que yo sea una de ellas?...

Pff, no, es imposible… ¿o no?

***P.D.V. Tom***

¿Héctor?... ¿Una de esas reliquias?...

Me encontraba en una cafetería con Luis, ambos teníamos muchas cosas en que pensar sobre el asunto de las chicas de Equestria, la verdad es que aun no puedo creer que Marisol haya sido una de ellas todo este tiempo… La verdad es que me sentía algo mal por Héctor.

Digo, es genial que Héctor haya logrado viajar a ese lugar pero… hablo del tema de Marisol, el era muy suertudo de tener a alguien como ella, como por ejemplo… esa chica Sunshine, nunca la había visto en el programa, saben, era muy linda… ¿En qué estoy pensando?, ella sigue siendo una poni, yo sé que algo así no iba a funcionar…

Y para colmo, hace poco Scarlet nos dijo que un amigo de ella estaba llegando a este lugar, dijo que su nombre es Dylan y que iba a llegar en unos días, la pregunta era ¿Cómo era él?, ¿Será un broni o Hater?, Hmm, si llega a resultar un hater pues que se cuide, y no hablo solo de mi y los chicos, también hablo de Marisol y Héctor, aun no puedo creer que Marisol le haya otorgado esos poderes, ahora él era como una especie de 'Sith' de la saga de Star Wars, era genial… ¿de qué estaba hablando?... ya se me olvidó.

***P.D.V. Luis***

Si los carpinteros se la pasan clavando todo el día… ¿Cuándo trabajan?, es un misterio.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Listo" dije yo al terminar los planos del generador… ahora el pedo era construirlo… ahora que lo pienso, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo, necesitaba material para construirlo, pero bueno.

Guardé los planos del generador y proseguí a caminar al comedor a tomar un poco de agua

***Knock Knock***

Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, creyendo que se trataba de las chicas comencé a dar paso a la puerta, pero al abrirla, me topé con una cara desconocida

***P.D.V. Scarlet***

Ok, hoy casi nos chupa la bruja

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa, pasamos por un puesto de tacos, lo feo fue que Fluttershy comenzó a oler el aroma, Y DIJO QUE OLIA MUY BIEN, tuve que taparle los ojos y correr de esa manera para evitar que ella viera aquello que olía 'muy bien', si ella lo llegara a saber, le daría un trauma psicológico, estoy segura de que ella no sería la misma poni inocente de siempre.

Pero bueno, el peligro ya había pasado y nosotras ya estábamos en camino a la… ¿y él quien es?

Espera… hay no…

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Entonces eres un amigo de Scarlet" Le pregunté yo al tipo en frente de mi

"Sip, ella me invitó a venir hace unos días"

"¿En serio?" Justo en ese momento llegaron Scarlet con las demás "Mira, ya llegaron"

"Hola Scar, ¿Quiénes son ellas?" Preguntó el chico

"D-Dylan" Dijo Scarlet algo nerviosa, como si ella no esperara a este amigo.

**Bueno chicos, esa fue la introducción de un nuevo personaje, le agradezco al usuario de Foros DZ 'Dylan zymbal' por su personaje**

**Pues esto es todo por hoy, que tengan un buen día**

**HOY ES MI EXAMEN, DESEENME SUERTE**

**BROHOOF**


	9. Hay si tu

**Al parecer ya se acostumbraron a que actualice en las mañanas (Al menos en México), aquí les traigo el capítulo 9, y para aquellos que se pregunten, me fue bien en el examen, ahora hoy presento Historia, mi peor enemigo XD**

**A, por cierto, CAMILA, es fanfic, no facfin, cuando dices facfin suena algo como fuck o algo así XD**

**Bueno, solo eso **

Capítulo 9: Hay si tu

"D-Dylan" Dijo Scarlet algo nerviosa, como si ella no esperara a este amigo.

"Scarlet, ¿Tu lo invitaste?" Le pregunté yo a ella

"S-Si… pero no se supone que el venga h-hasta dentro de unos días" Dijo ella con su mismo estado

"Sobre eso, surgió un inconveniente por el cual no iba a poder venir antes, iba a decirte, pero luego quise sorprenderte" Dijo Dylan

"Amm… bueno… pasa…" Le dijo Scarlet a Dylan, yo le di el paso para luego voltear a ver a Scar

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"Creí que tardaría mas"

"Pues ya ves que no"

"¿Qué hacemos con las chicas?, ¿Cómo le explicamos?"

En ese momento yo la callé para luego entrar con las chicas detrás de mí

***P.D.V. Tom***

"Te lo digo bro, es mejor usar el rifle francotirador a una escopeta, todo el mundo lo sabe" Le dije yo a Luis

"El rifle francotirador es para nenas, con la escopeta puedes combatir directamente con el enemigo, en cambio con el franco los tiros son desde largas distancias, lejos de la acción, es mucho más fácil"

"Eso no es cierto, debes tener una gran puntería para poder abatir a los enemigos, sobre todo si les quieres apuntar en la cabeza, con la escopeta solamente disparas a lo pendejo"

"¿Sabes qué?, Hay que ir con Héctor y preguntarle que arma es mejor"

"Sale… oye, creo que los demás ya llegaron" le dije a Luis apuntando a la puerta de la casa, la cual estaba abierta, al llegar a la puerta vimos que los demás estaban en la sala

"Hola chicos, ¿qué suce…" No terminé la oración al ver una cara nueva

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"¿Y el quién es?" Preguntó Tom al ver a Dylan

"Es un amigo de mi infancia, se llama Dylan y se va a quedar con nosotros" Le dijo Scarlet a Dylan

Por cierto, Dylan es un chico caucásico delgado, tiene ojos Celestes y tenía el cabello castaño

"¿El ya lo sabe?" Dijo Luis

"LUIS" le gritamos los chicos y yo a el

"¿Qué?, si se va a quedar, tiene que saberlo" Dijo él, todos se quedaron callados después de eso

"Amm… ¿saber qué cosa?" Preguntó Dylan para romper el silencio

"Para empezar" dijo Melisa "¿Has escuchado de una serie llamada My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic?" Le preguntó ella a Dylan

"¿Hablan de esa serie que ven los bronis?" Preguntó el

"¿ERES UN HATER?" Le gritó Tom a Dylan

"N-No" Respondió el con miedo mientras Tom se retiraba dándole una mirada de 'Te tengo en la mira'.

"Perdona a este wey, se toma muy enserio las cosas" Le dije yo para tratar de calmarlo.

"Muy bien Dylan, lo siguiente que te preguntaré será algo fuerte… ¿Notas algo familiar en estas chicas?" Le preguntó Scarlet a Dylan

"En realidad… se parecen a…"

Ya lo sabe

"… No, no las reconozco"

FACEPALM XTREME

"WEY, SON LAS PONIS DEL PROGRAMA" Gritó Luis, después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo, nadie dijo-

"MOCOS" Fue lo único que dijo Dylan entre risas "¿ENSERIO ESPERAN QUE ME CREA QUE ESAS CHICAS VIENEN DE UN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN Y QUE ADEMAS NI SIQUIERA SON HUMANAS?, ES RIDICULO, TAL VEZ SE PARESCAN Y TODO…

"Twilight" Le dije yo a Twilight mientras Dylan seguía con su discurso, Twilight uso su magia para levitar una de sus maletas, a lo que las risas de Dylan se convirtieron en una expresión de sorpresa, para luego cambiar a una de seguridad.

"Eso no prueba nada" Dijo el

"Mari" le dije yo a Marisol, ella uso sus dedos para prender fuego, de la misma forma que un encendedor

"Un truco de magia" Fue lo que dijo Dylan

"Espera…" Le dije yo, en ese momento la flamita que había en el dedo de Marisol se convirtió en una antorcha la cual cubría toda su mano

Digamos que eso fue suficiente para convencer a Dylan ya que su reacción-

***Thud***

…

…

Dylan se acaba de desmayar

Creo que fue demasiado para el chico… pobre.

"Y… ¿qué hacemos con él?" Preguntó Tom

"Pues supongo que llevarlo a la cama, no podemos dejarlo aquí" Le respondí yo

"Muy bien, Luis, lleva las piernas y yo los brazos" Dijo Tom tomando a Dylan de los brazos

"Aww, ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los brazos?" Se quejo Luis tomando los pies de Dylan para luego llevarlo a su habitación, después de eso solo quedamos yo y las chicas

"Y… ¿Cómo les fue?" Les pregunté yo a las chicas

"Bien, ya tenemos ropa para ellas, así no tendrán que usar la misma todo el tiempo" Me respondió Scarlet

"oye Héctor"

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté a Marisol

"¿Descubriste algo sobre las reliquias?"

"**(Suspiro)** No, aun no sé nada" Le dije yo

"Supongo que luego nos ocupamos de eso, por ahora, chicas, guarden sus cosas" Comandó Twilight a sus amigas para luego retirarse a sus habitaciones junto con ellas, yo di otro suspiro y me fui a la mía.

Caminé hacia la cama y me senté en ella, en eso sentí a mi celular mientras este sonaba en mi bolsillo, era Samanta

***Llamada***

Yo: ¿Bueno?

Samanta: Héctor, ¿Lo que me dijiste hace rato era cierto?

Yo: Am… si, ¿Por?

Sam: NO PUEDO CREERLO

Yo: ¿Verdad que si?, oye, ¿Cuándo vienes?

Sam: En poco tiempo, oye, ¿será que pueda traer a Brooke?

Yo: No lo sé, aunque tal vez a Fluttershy le agrade la idea

Sam: Muy bien entonces, bye

Yo: Bye

***Fin de la llamada***

"… Debí decirle sobre la razón de su llegada" Me dije a mi mismo mientras me recostaba en la cama para hundirme en mis pensamientos

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Brooke es mi perrita, es una puudle miniatura de un año de edad, es muy cariñosa cuando conoce gente nueva, creo que el dejar que Sam la traiga no sería mala idea, creo que les agradara a las chicas, sobre todo a Fluttershy quien se es muy buena con los animales.

Me quedé recostado en mi cama por unas horas, no tenía ganas de hacer ninguna cosa.

***08:57pm***

***Knock Knock***

"Pasa" Le dije a quien sea que haya tocado, estaba usando mi laptop para hablar con Carlos en Facebook. Al abrirse la puerta pude ver que se trataba de Marisol.

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó ella

"Estoy hablando con un amigo en internet" Le dije yo, por suerte el lugar también tenía internet inalámbrico.

Otra vez la hiciste Scarlet, bien hecho.

"Oye" Dijo ella sentándose a mi lado

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté yo

"¿Recuerdas cuando la princesa dijo que tú podrías ser el portador de una de las reliquias?" Me preguntó ella, luego siguió sin dejarme responder

"¿Qué reliquia podrías representar?" Me preguntó ella

"No sabría decirte, si son reliquias de la unión, me imagino que debe ser algo que una a las personas" Le respondí yo, terminé mi conversación mientras apagaba la lap para luego apagarla, me acosté en mi cama a la vez que lo hizo ella, en ese momento ella sonrió.

"Oye, mañana iremos todos a la piscina pública, mejor iras preparando tu ropa" Me dijo ella

"Gracias por el aviso" Le dije yo sonriéndole

"¿Qué crees?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Me compré otro traje, mañana lo voy a usar para ti"

Con esas palabras ella logró que me sonrojara, ellas sonrió victoriosamente mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

"Buenas noches Héc"

"Buenas noches Mari" Le respondí yo para luego apagar la lámpara, mañana sin duda será un día divertido…

… No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que…

… Algo malo va a pasar mañana…

… Como si alguien estuviera a punto de regresar a mi vida… alguien muy peligroso…

**Bueno chicos, es todo por hoy, les aviso que estaré actualizando en las mañanas las veces que pueda.**

**Nos vemos entonces, yo iré a presentar mi examen de historia**

**BROHOOF **


	10. ¿Un Dia Perfecto?

**hey chicos, vengo esta mañana con otro capítulo**

**CAMILA, leí tu fic y te daré una critica en tu perfil, pero que me mandes un mensaje privado o una PM con tu perfil para que la deje, tal vez te ayude así**

**Hoy se anuncian 2 OC's, uno nuevo y uno ya conocido**

Capítulo 10: ¿Un día perfecto?

Desperté al igual que cualquier día, como de costumbre n estos días, Marisol estaba acostada a mi lado, una sonrisa figuraba en su rostro, la cual mee hizo sonreír, me encantaba verla sonreír, tomé mi celular para ver la hora, pero al ver la pantalla pude ver que había recibido un mensaje, el cual decía lo siguiente:

-Mensaje: Reunión…

Remitente: Numero desconocido

Recibida a las: 4:49:35am (Hoy)-

'¿Reunión?...' Pensé yo, revisé el numero del remitente y de ahí lo marqué para llamada

***Llamada***

…

…

Yo: ¿Hola?

¿?: …

Yo:… ¿Hola?

¿?: …

No se escuchaba nada, ninguna voz, pero se podía escuchar una respiración, suficiente para saber que había alguien en el teléfono.

Finalmente, se escuchó un sonido, era un… ¿ronroneo?

Yo: … ¿Hola?

Lo que sea que haya contestado la llamada no decía nada, solo seguía ronroneando… debe ser su gato… un gato que sabe atender el teléfono.

Créanme, después de ver a tantos gatos en internet, todo es posible.

Colgué llamada para finalmente ver la hora.

10:23am, hora de levantarse

"Mari… Mari despierta"

"Um… ¿qué?..." Dijo ella despertando

"Ya despierta Mari, hay que desayunar" Le dije yo levantándome

"Ok, ya voy" Me dijo ella de mala gana, yo proseguí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno.

Ya en la cocina pude ver a Dylan sentado en la mesa del comedor, yo me senté a lado de el

"¿Cómo te sientes bro?" le pregunté yo

"De la mierda" Me dijo el

"Ya te acostumbraras a ellas, ya veras, te caerán bien" Le dije yo comiendo mi cereal, de repente llegó Fluttershy algo apurada

"Héctor, que bueno que te veo"

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunté a Fluttershy

"Es Pinkie, ella…" De repente ella guardó silencio al ver a Dylan mientras se ocultaba en su cabello

Sé que estoy con Marisol, pero RAYOS, SE VEIA MUY TIERNA

"Am… h-hola…" Saludó ella muy nerviosa

"H-hola..." Saludó Dylan igual de nervioso

Oh oh, incomodo

"Fluttershy" Llamé yo

"¿Hmm?... Oh, es verdad, sígueme" Me dijo ella para luego caminar a su habitación, ya en la puerta, yo hablé

"Muy bien, ¿Cual es el problema?" Le pregunté yo mientras abría la puerta.

"Pinkie no quiere ponerse el traje de baño"

Ups

"AHH, PINKIE"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Pinkie, ella estaba desnuda de... DE TODOS LADOS, yo me tapé los ojos mientras entraba a la habitación junto con Fluttershy para luego cerrar la puerta.

"Pinkie, ponte tu traje, vamos a ir a la piscina" Le dije yo tratando de calmarme, aun me estaba tapando los ojos

"Pero es muy incomodo" Se quejó ella

"Lo siento Pinkie, pero te lo debes poner, si vas sin tu traje todos se te quedaran viendo tus..." En ese momento Pinkie me interrumpió.

"¿Todos me van a ver?... HURRA"

"No Pinkie, eso es malo"

"¿Qué tiene de malo que estén viendo?"

Ok, esto no está llegando a nada

... Ya sé

"Pinkie, si no te pones tu traje, no te dirigiré la mirada en todo el día"

Espero que eso funcione

"... ¿Qué?" Respondió Pinkie algo triste por mis palabras

BINGO

"Así es, si no te pones el traje, entonces no te hablaré"

"... Pero"

"Pero nada, sin embargo, si te lo pones, seré tu mejor amigo" Esas palabras parecieron alegrarla

"¿ENSERIO?" Preguntó ella muy entusiasmada

"Si"

"Hecho"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ya me lo puse"

En ese momento yo me destapé los ojos, en efecto, ella tenia un bikini rosado puesto, yo volteé a Flutteshy

"N-No sé como lo hizo, y estaba viendo" Me dijo ella sorprendida

"O...k... supongo que faltas tu Shy" Le dije yo a Fluttershy

"ok" Me dijo ella en voz baja

Un rato después, todos ya estábamos listos para irnos, los únicos que ni iban a ir eran Rarity, Luna y Twilight, mal por ellos.

***10 minutos después***

Todos habíamos llegado al lugar, por suerte casi no había gente hoy, solo unas 20 personas, pero eso no era nada comparado con el tamaño de la alberca.

Mientras que la mayoría de nosotros se metieron al agua, algunos como Scarlet, Melisa y Tom decidieron asolearse.

Yo me metí al agua junto con los Luis, Pinkie y Marisol mientras que los demás se metieron juntos.

Pude ver a Dylan y a Fluttershy mientras platicaban en la orilla, al parecer ella no quería meterse por temor a ahogarse, después de eso pude ver como el le decía algo a ella, ella se metió al agua para aterrizar en los brazos de el.

Estoy comenzando a pensar que ellos dos harían una bonita pareja.

Luego vi a Suny y Tom, ella había convencido a el de meterse, al entrar, los dos se miraron directo a los ojos, para luego voltear a otro lado sonrojada.

Espera... ¿Suny y Tom?... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no?, el es como mi hermano y ella es una gran amiga mía.

Finalmente vi a Marisol mientras ella nadaba hacia mi, para luego salpicarme un poco de agua, yo sonreí maliciosamente y le devolví el ataque, me parecía increíble que aun por el hecho de que el 50% de su cuerpo era de fuego, sino es que mucho mas, aun así ella podía estar en el agua sin ningún problema... tal vez sea por sus emociones, puesto que solo usa sus ataques cuando está enojada, ahí recordé el día en el que ella se enojó conmigo, cuando sus ojos se volvieron anaranjados.

Ahora ella se veía feliz, por lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar más el frío.

Ella se me quedó viendo a los ojos sin quitar la vista de los míos, nos quedamos viéndonos en ese momento, ese perfecto momento, era uno de esos en los que nada podía arruinar...

...No...

... NononononononoNO.

¿QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?

"Marisol, salgamos de aquí" Le dije yo con prisa

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella confundida

"Vamonos" Le comandé yo tomandola de la mano y saliendo de la piscina, rápidamente me puse la camisa que tenia cuando llegamos y salimos corriendo antes de que 'ella' nos viera

***P.D.V. ¿?***

Mis orejas se movieron, esa voz... ya la he escuchado.

Volteé a ver hacia la dirección de donde había escuchado esa voz... era el... después de dos años...

... Pero no estaba solo.

Vi como el se alejaba del lugar mientras sostenía a una chica por la mano.

...

'Entonces ahora tiene a otra... eso lo puedo arreglar' Pensé yo mientras le daba un sorbo a mi bebida.

***10 Minutos después, P.D.V. Héctor***

No puede ser... no puede ser... no puede ser.

Solo espero que ella no nos haya visto.

Estaba llevando a Marisol hacia la casa, tenía miedo de que lo peor pudiera pasar, al momento de que entramos, ella se soltó de mí.

"Muy bien Héctor, ahora vas a explicarme el por qué arruinaste ese momento" Dijo ella algo enojada

"Marisol, créeme cuando te digo que lo que hice fue lo correcto, tienes que confiar en mi" Le dije yo tratando de calmarla, ella se quedó callada por un momento, para luego volver a hablar.

"Explícate" Me comandó ella, no era común verla en este estado, normalmente ella es dulce y tierna... pero ahora paresia enojada.

"Muy bien, se trata de..."

***Ring***

Escuchamos al teléfono mientras estaba sonando, yo fui hacia el y contesté

***Llamada***

Yo: ¿Bueno?

Samanta: Hermano, ya estoy en camino hacia haya

Yo: ¿Enserio?

Sam: Siii

Yo: Pues espero que llegues pronto hermana, ya quiero que llegues

Sam: Y yo ya quiero llegar a verte

Yo: Nos vemos luego entonces

Sam: Bye

Yo: Sale

***Fin de la llamada***

"¿Quién era?" Me preguntó Marisol

"Era mi hermana, pronto estará aquí" Le respondí yo, en ese momento su enojo cambió a una cara de felicidad

"¿Enserio?, que gusto me da saberlo, ya quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado" Me dijo ella entusiasmada.

"Pronto la veras, ya ha crecido mucho" Le dije yo, en ese momento ella cambió su mirada a una seria.

"¿Puedes explicarme ya?" Me preguntó ella con un tono frío

"Creo que será luego, por ahora tengo que preparar la habitación de mi hermana" Le dije yo, ella dio un suspiro.

"Está bien, pero no creas que no te salvas de esta" Me dijo ella mientras iba a nuestra habitación, yo me fui a la habitación que sería de mi hermana, al momento de entrar simplemente recordé la razón por la que había regresado.

"Hay no... hay no..." Repetí en voz baja varias veces, de todas las personas que conozco en este país, ¿Por qué ella?, ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?...

...

¿Por qué Sarah?...

**Uhh, espero les haya gustado**

**¿Quién es Sarah?**

**¿Por qué Héctor no quiere que ella sepa de el?**

**Muy pronto lo ****sabrán**

**BROHOOF**


	11. Sarah

**Una vez más nos vemos, ¿Quién es Sarah?, ¿Es buena o mala?**

**Descúbranlo ahora mismo.**

Capítulo 11: Sarah

"¿Estás segura de tener todo Samanta?"

"Si mamá, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa mi hermano se va a encargar" le respondió Samanta a su mamá.

"Muy bien, te voy a dejar tu dinero, solo no te lo gastes de golpe, y me cuidas a Brooke"

"Mamá, ya no soy una niña, estaré bien" le dijo Samanta algo fastidiada.

"Sé que si, bye".

"Bye, vamos Brooke" Le dijo Samanta a su perrita mientras su mamá se alejaba en el coche, Samanta se encontraba en frente de la casa junto con su perrita, ellas dos se dirigían a la entrada de la casa para después tocar la puerta.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

***Knock Knock***

"ABRAN LA PUERTA, ESTOY OCUPADO" Grité yo mientras trataba de destaparme el pie del inodoro

No me pregunten cómo terminó ahí dentro, créanme, fue algo muy estúpido.

"Yo abro" Dijo Tom mientras caminaba hacia la puerta en lo que yo finalmente logré destapar mi pie.

"SI" Grité yo, finalmente, estuve como 20 minutos en esa posición.

Ahora solo tengo que lavar mi pié.

***P.D.V. Tom***

Este Héctor, a veces puede ser muy estúpido.

Caminé hacia la puerta para atender a quien sea que estaba en ella, pero al abrirla, me encontré con un rostro muy familiar.

"Sami, hace mucho que no te veo" Le dije yo a Samanta.

"Hola Tom, ¿Y mi hermano?".

"Siendo estúpido, está en el baño" Le respondí yo mientras regresaba a mi habitación.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Qué asco, que asco, que asco…" Repetía varias veces mientras me lavaba el pie, en ese momento escuché que abrieron la puerta del baño.

"Lo siento, estoy ocupado" Dije yo

"¿Tan ocupado como para saludar a tu hermanita?" Dijo una voz la cual reconocí en ese momento

"SAM" Grité yo de la felicidad

"¿Qué haces?" Me preguntó ella

"Me lavo el pie, larga historia, luego te cuento" Le dije yo mientras me terminaba de lavar mi cochino pie, después de secármelo fui a darle un abrazo a mi hermana.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra verte" Le dije yo mientras la abrazaba

"Y no vine sola" Me dijo ella, en ese momento ella abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Brooke

"Hola pequeña" Le dije a Brooke mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Brooke sacó la lengua mientras hacía esto.

"¿Y donde están las chicas?" Me preguntó Samanta

"Ellas salieron un rato, ya vez que aunque sean unas ponis, también son chicas, se fueron junto con Scarlet" Le respondí yo, ella pareció desanimarse, pero luego disimuló calma

"Ok entonces, iré a desempacar mis cosas" Me dijo ella mientras iba a la sala a tomar su maleta, yo caminé al que será el cuarto de ella… por cierto…

¿Dónde están las chicas?

***P.D.V. Marisol***

Me encontraba en una cafetería junto con Scarlet, Pinkie, Applejack y Suny, este tipo de lugares era de mis favoritos, me recuerdan al lugar al que fuimos yo y Héctor hace 1 año.

Yo y las chicas estábamos hablando y riendo entre nosotras, cuando de pronto, una chica de cabello anaranjado, más o menos de nuestra edad, se acercó hacia nosotras.

"Disculpen, ¿está ocupada esta silla?" Preguntó ella apuntando a una silla desocupada.

"No, tómala, no hay problema" Le respondió Scarlet, la chica tomó la silla y se la llevó a una mesa vacía, al parecer ella estaba sola

"¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras?" Le preguntó Pinkie, la chica volteó y sonrió, volvió a traer la silla hacia nuestra y se sentó

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó Scarlet a la chica.

"… Sarah"

***1 hora después, P.D.V. Héctor***

Yo y Samanta habíamos terminado de Empacar sus cosas, también aprovechamos y le dijimos a Luna que ella ya podía pasarse ahí, finalmente ella se acomodó en la otra cama.

Yo me fui a mi habitación para recostarme, las chicas ya se tardaron, ¿Dónde estarán?

Revisé la hora, eran las 06:38pm, ya llevan 3 horas desde que Marisol se fue, yo estaba preocupado, aunque la verdad no tenía razón para hacerlo, digo, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que se tope con…"

***Knock Knock***

"YO ABRO" Grité yo para luego levantarme y caminar hacia la puerta principal, al abrirla pude ver que eran las chicas restantes.

"¿Se divirtieron?" Les pregunté yo a ellas

"Si, gracias por preguntar" Respondió Suny, en ese momento pude ver que faltaba alguien.

"Oigan, ¿Y Marisol?" Pregunté yo.

"Ella regresará luego, se quedó platicando con una chica" Me respondió Scarlet.

"Tengo que admitirlo, esa Sarah fue muy gentil con nosotras" Dijo Applejack.

"Pues que bueno, me alegro saber que Marisol…" En ese momento dejé de hablar al procesar lo que acababa de decir Applejack.

No… No dijo…

"Perdón Applejack, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esa chica?" Le pregunté yo con temor en mi voz

"Sarah, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Preguntó Applejack confundida.

Oh dios…

"Tengo que irme" Dije yo mientras salía corriendo de la casa, escuché que Scarlet me gritara algo, pero yo no presté atención.

Espero que no sea tarde…

***P.D.V. Marisol***

"Aquí es" Me dijo Sarah mientras entrabamos a un edificio abandonado.

"¿Entonces aquí es donde vienes cuando estas aburrida?" Le pregunté yo

"Sip, aquí es donde la paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo" Me dijo ella con un tono alegre, ella me pareció una buena chica, creo que se volverá una gran amiga muy pronto

"Oye" Me dijo ella

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté yo

"Eres la novia de Héctor, ¿Verdad?" Me preguntó ella

Espera, ¿Ella conoce a Héctor?

"Am… si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" Le pregunté yo.

"Quería estar segura" Me respondió ella, yo cada vez estaba más confundida.

"Disculpa" Le dije yo mientras ella volteaba a verme. "¿Tú conoces a Héctor?" Le pregunté yo

"Es una larga historia" Me respondió ella.

"Pues… tenemos todo el día" Le dije yo

"Ok… muy bien, todo comenzó hace 2 años, cuando una chica conoció a un chico, ella se enamoró de él en ese momento, por un tiempo fueron grandes amigos, inseparables…

Un día, ellos tuvieron una pelea muy salvaje, finalmente el se tuvo que alejar de ella al ver lo peligrosa que era ella para él, ella no quería perderlo por nada, por lo que por más de un año ella se la pasó buscándolo a él, hasta que un día, ella lo encontró, solo para saber que el ya tenía a otra… ¿tú sabes de quien estoy hablando?" Me preguntó ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

"¿E-Esa chica… eras tú?" Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Y el chico… era Héctor?" Una vez más, ella asintió, en ese momento, su sonrisa había desaparecido, caminó hacia un muro para luego pasar por detrás de este, yo esperaba verla al otro lado del muro.

"Lo busqué por todos lados" Dijo una voz detrás de mí a lo lejos, se trataba de ella.

Pero… cómo lo…

"Y finalmente lo encontré… y no dejaré que nada o nadie evite lo nuestro" Dijo ella, cada vez me sentía más aterrada.

"Y al parecer, para que él y yo estemos juntos… voy tener que matarte"

¿M-matarme?

**Fin del capítulo, Sarah ha revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, pero aun tiene un secreto que no ha revelado.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá una pelea.**

**Gracias por leer el fic**

**BROHOOF**


	12. Flamer VS Sarah

**Hey Bronis Y Pegasisters, les traigo otro capítulo, y para aquellos que me preguntaron, si, me fue bien en el examen, saqué 8.6 en Química, WOHOO**

**Este capítulo es una pelea, espero les guste**

Capítulo 12: Flamer VS Sarah

"¿E-Esa chica… eras tú?" Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Y el chico… era Héctor?" Una vez más, ella asintió, en ese momento, su sonrisa había desaparecido, caminó hacia un muro para luego pasar por detrás de este, yo esperaba verla al otro lado del muro.

"Lo busqué por todos lados" Dijo una voz detrás de mí a lo lejos, se trataba de ella.

Pero… cómo lo…

"Y finalmente lo encontré… y no dejaré que nada o nadie evite lo nuestro" Dijo ella, cada vez me sentía más aterrada.

"Y al parecer, para que él y yo estemos juntos… voy tener que matarte"

¿M-matarme?... esta chica no sabe con quién se mete

"No sabes con quien te estás metiendo" Le dije yo

"¿Y TU LO SABES?" Me gritó ella finalmente mostrándome su enojo.

Siento que la chica amable nunca existió.

De repente ella agarró un tubo y trató de golpearme con él, yo esquivé cada uno de sus ataques, ella no dejaba de atacarme con el tubo, finalmente ella terminó por golpear por un muro, dejándole una marca.

EN VERDAD QUERIA MATARME.

Yo ya tenía suficiente de esto, mientras ella me trató de golpearme una vez más con el tubo, yo aproveché y lo tomé con mi mano, arrojándolo en ese momento, fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a usar sus puños para atacarme, yo logré bloquear cada ataques, ya sea esquivando sus golpes o bloqueándolos con mis brazos, finalmente yo logré sostener su muñeca, pero en ese momento ella me mostró algo que no me esperaba en ningún momento.

ELLA ME MOSTRO SUS GARRAS… GARRAS.

"¿Te gustan?" Me preguntó ella con tono de burla, ella trató de atacar mi cara mientras yo sostenia su brazo por la muñeca, finalmente yo la lancé lejos de mí.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS ERES?" Le pregunté yo con terror, no es nada normal que un humano tenga garras

"Alguien especial" Fue lo único que me dijo ella antes de preparar sus garras y lanzarse hacia mí para otro ataque.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Me encontraba corriendo en las calles del pueblo, aunque yo no sabía dónde se encontraba, podía sentir que ella estaba cerca…

… Por desgracia también podía sentir que no estaba sola.

Comencé a dar prisa a mis pasos, no podía perder más tiempo.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

Sarah se había lanzado desde una gran altura, era casi una felina humana.

Finalmente yo me quedé sin aguante, comencé a cargar un ataque y le lancé una bola de fuego, pero por desgracia ella lo esquivo, aunque no parecía esperar ese ataque.

"Vaya, al perecer no soy la única chica especial" Después de eso ella dejó salir una sonrisa de terror "Supongo que ahora podré pelear de verdad"

Después de eso, a ella le comenzó a crecer una cola de gato y unas orejas, mientras que sus redondas pupilas se convirtieron en unas pupilas de un felino, fijas en un solo objetivo… Yo.

Ella… n-no es humana…

Sarah se lanzó hacia mí extendiendo sus garras con intención de dañarme con ellas, yo le lancé un ataque con fuego, pero de la nada…

… YA NO ESTABA.

Volteé a ver a todos lados, sin embargo no había rastro de ella.

"Miau" Escuché detrás de mí, rápidamente volteé a ver, solo para recibir una patada en la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo, ella comenzó a reírse como una lunática, había perdido la razón.

En un intento de alejarla, le lancé una llamarada de mi mano, pero ella se lanzó hacia atrás, aterrizando en uno de los pisos de arriba.

"NESECITARAS MÁS QUE ESO PARA HACERME DAÑO" Gritó ella en forma de burla, yo traté de levantarme, pero de la nada sentí un zarpazo en mi cara, tirándome al suelo, yo comencé a sangrar.

Mientras ella me lanzaba más golpes, yo intenté contraatacar, pero sus golpes eran muy dolorosos, sin contar que me aplicaba uno que otro zarpazo. ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear, todo mi cuerpo estaba dañado por sus ataques, mis habilidad ya no respondía…

… Me había derrotado.

"¿Ya te cansaste?... supongo que te juzgué mal" Me dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi "Al parecer será mucho más fácil de derrotar" En ese momento ella tomó mi rostro y me miró a los ojos.

"Cuando esto termine, Héctor te olvidará… y el y yo estaremos juntos por siempre" Me dijo ella preparando otro ataque, yo cerré los ojos, esperando mi muerte segura, lo único que podía escuchar era su risa…

En ese momento llegaron en mi mente todos mis recuerdos con Héctor… después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿Así es como todo termina?

***P.D.V. Héctor***

'Ya casi… ya casi' Me decía yo mientras me acercaba a un edificio abandonado, estaba seguro de que Marisol se encontraba ahí, al entrar pude verla a ella inconsciente, mientras Sarah la sostenía del cuello, todo mientras ella preparaba su último ataque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cargué la electricidad de mi mano y lancé un ataque en dirección a Sarah, este impactó en su cadera, lanzándola hacia un muro.

Espero que eso baste para dejarla inconsciente.

Al notar que Sarah no se levantaba, yo corrí hacia Marisol, al ver su cuerpo no podía evitar sentirme aterrado, ella estaba completamente adolorida, tenía rasguños en todo su cuerpo, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada, y tenía sangré saliendo del rostro, de repente ella abrió los ojos.

"H-Héctor" Susurró ella, yo la ayudé a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, yo te llevaré a casa" Le dije yo mientras la llevaba en mis brazos

"H-Héctor… g-gracias"

"Shh, no hables, no tienes las fuerzas" Le dije yo mientras la sacaba de ese lugar, ella cerró los ojos para descansar mientras que yo la cargaba hacia nuestra casa.

***1 hora después***

Había traído a Marisol a la puerta de nuestra habitación, los demás se sorprendieron al verla en ese estado, yo les dije que ella se pondrá bien, aun sabiendo que esa posibilidad no podría ser del toda cierta.

Con mucho cuidado recosté a Marisol en nuestra cama, ella estaba durmiendo, decidí dejarla sola, comencé a salir de la habita…

"H-Héctor… n-no me dejes s-sola" La escuché yo, yo volteé a verla a ella, pude ver que ella estaba soltando una lágrima de sus ojos, caminé hacia ella y me agaché para verla a los ojos.

"Acuéstate conmigo" Me pidió ella, yo caminé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me recosté con cuidado de no lastimarla, al momento en el que yo estaba recostado a su lado, ella me abrazó lentamente.

"N-nunca m-me dejes H-Héctor" Me dijo ella en su débil tono.

"Jamás te dejaré Mari" Le dije yo, ella comenzó a dormirse aun abrazándome al mismo tiempo que yo me estaba durmiendo.

… ¿Y saben que es lo peor de todo?...

… Qué Sarah ni siquiera usó ni la mitad de sus fuerzas…

Fue en ese momento cuando el sueño me había ganado.

***Mientras tanto, P.D.V. Sarah***

Comencé a levantarme de los escombros, volteé a ver a diferentes direcciones, pero fue en vano.

Marisol se había ido.

De la ira comencé a golpear diferentes muros, mi presa se había escapado…

…

"No importa… Pronto la volveré a encontrar… y cuando eso pase… ella morirá…" Me dije a mi misma mientras me retiraba del lugar

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, si sintieron que le faltó algo les pido unas disculpas, es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, ya luego mejoraré con el tiempo.**

**BROHOOF**


	13. Despues del Infierno

Capítulo 13: Después del infierno.

***08:27am***

Me desperté en ese momento un poco cansado, pero a la vez yo no tenía sueño, tal vez sea por lo ocurrido ayer… maldita sea, Marisol.

Volteé a verla a ella, aun seguía dormida, con suerte ella se recuperará pronto de su pelea de ayer.

Me levanté de la cama para luego dirigirme a la sala principal, al llegar pude ver a Luis y Rainbow Dash viendo 'Ridiculousness' en la tele mientras los dos se reían con los videos que pasaban.

No los culpo.

Luego vi a Tom mientras el usaba mi lap… ¿QUIEN RAYOS LE DEJO AGARRARLA?

Meh, me vale

"Hey bro, ¿Qué haces?" Le pregunté yo mientras me sentaba junto a el

"Trato de ver si puedo encontrar algo sobre esas reliquias" Me respondió el

"Bro, odio decepcionarte, pero la verdad no creo que haya algo de ellas en la in-

"Encontré algo"

"¿QUÉ?, DAME ESO" Le grité yo mientras le quitaba la lap…

… no puedo creerlo… AHÍ ESTABAN.

"Reliquias de la unión: Objetos místicos los cuales se dicen están esparcidos por el planeta, aunque muchos dicen que son solo un mito, las personas que creen en ellas, las cuales son muy escasas, creen saber que existen unas 5 reliquias de la unión, pero nadie sabe cómo ni dónde encontrarlas, es por eso que se dice son un mito…

… Se dice que estas solo se revelaran al elegir a sus portadores, tu no las elijes, ellas te eligen a ti…"

Al terminar de leer el artículo, yo me quedé pensando por un momento.

'Entonces existen 5… eso quiere decir que nos hacen falta encontrar las otras 4…'

"Hec, quien crees que serán los portadores" Me preguntó Tom para interrumpirme en mis pensamientos"

"No sabría decirte" Le pregunté yo, en ese momento llegó Suny

"Buenos días chicos" Dijo ella mientras se sentaba a lado de Tom "¿Qué hacen?" Preguntó ella

"Le muestro a Héctor que en la internet se pude encontrar de todo" Le respondió Tom con una risa, dejándola confundida

"¿Internet?" Preguntó ella

"Es algo que nos permite encontrar información desde todo el mundo, incluso hay algo sobre las reliquias de la unión" Le respondí yo mientras me retiraba del lugar, dejando a los dos tortolos.

Decidí salir por un momento a la playa a caminar por un rato, necesitaba pensar en mis cosas.

***10 minutos después***

Me quedé sentado en el muelle del lugar, estaba muy aburrido, solo me quedaba pensando en Marisol y en su estado…

"Finalmente nos vemos otra vez" Escuché una voz detrás de mi

Oh dios

Volteé a ver de quién se trataba, sip, adivinaron, era Sarah.

Yo rápidamente me levanté y me puse en posición de pelea, tenía que estar alerta por si se le ocurría intentar algo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Ni siquiera un 'te extrañé? O un '¿Es bueno volver a verte?', ¿o cuando menos un abrazo?" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Tú sabes que no será así, sobre todo después de ver lo que le hiciste a Marisol" Le dije yo manteniéndome en posición.

"Ella merecía eso y más, nadie me quita lo que es mío por derecho" Me dijo ella acercándose a mí.

"Hablas como si yo fuera una especie de juguete para ti" Le dije yo, ella comenzó a caminar a mí alrededor

"Tú eres mi juguete, un juguete que no quiero compartir" Dijo ella, en ese momento ella comenzó a sacar su cola para luego pasarla por mi nariz.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté a ella

"Solo quería verte y hacerte saber que ahora que te encontré, no volveré a perderte de vista" Me dijo ella, de repente se acercó a mi oído.

"Tú sabes que me extrañaste" Me dijo ella en mi oído para luego lamerme la mejilla, en ese momento yo me alejé de ella.

"No te esfuerces… recuerda que ya no estoy disponible" En ese momento, ella cambió su cara a una de enojo

"¿Hablas de la chica de ayer?, escúchame en este momento, ella no es NADA comparada conmigo, yo soy mucho más fuerte que ella, si vieras cómo la dejé ayer…"

"Créeme, lo vi, y no me gustó nada" Le interrumpí yo

"Si tan solo no me hubieran interrumpido en ese momento…"

"Eso yo te lo puedo responder" En ese momento yo cargué la electricidad en mi mano y se la mostré a ella.

"Entonces fuiste tu… tsk, tsk… niño malo" Me dijo ella

"Ahora escúchame gata, más te vale no meterte con Marisol o con cualquiera de mis amigos, porque si lo haces…"

"¿Qué harás?, ¿enfrentarme?, ¿quieres recordar cómo dejé a esa tal Marisol?" Me dijo ella, yo solo retrocedí, Marisol también podía ser una chica ruda, pero después de verla ayer…

"Buen chico, sabía que lo pensarías mejor" Me dijo ella lamiendo mi mejilla, una vez más yo me alejé de ella.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" Le dije yo en tono demandante.

"Tú sabes que te gusta" Me dijo ella para luego alejarse "Pronto nos volveremos a ver"

"No cuentes con ello" Le dije yo en un tono frio

"Sucederá, y cuando menos te lo esperes" Me dijo ella mientras de un salto se iba del lugar

***3 horas después***

Me encontraba en mi cama junto con Marisol, ella finalmente había despertado de su sueño, aunque ella aun se sentía débil.

Yo estaba acariciando su cabello, eso la hacía sentir más relajada, era una forma de hacerle saber que yo no me alejaría de ella por nada en el mundo.

"Héctor" Me dijo ella

"¿Hmm?"

"De donde conoces a Sarah?"

RAYOS

"Es una larga historia, ella no tenía muchos amigos porque decían que era débil, pero yo me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi amistad…

…Pero las burlas continuaron, ella no lo podía aguantar más…

… Un día, ella se infiltró en uno de los laboratorios de la ciudad sin decirme…

… en ese lugar experimentaban con el ADN de diferentes animales, creo que la guardia de ese lugar era muy mala ya que ella logró tomar una muestra del ADN de un felino…

… Un día después, ella me enseñó la muestra en sus manos, decidida a inyectársela, yo le dije que era una mala idea, pero ella no me escuchó…

… Se inyectó la muestra y en ese momento su cuerpo cambió, ya no era la Sarah de antes, era más fuerte y mas ágil, sus reflejos eran más rápidos, sus sentidos… digamos que ya no era la misma…

… Pero por alguna extraña razón, también comenzó a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia mí…

… Por lo que tuve que esconderme de ella, y nunca me encontró… hasta ahora" Al momento en el que terminé la historia, ella volteó a verme.

"Es por eso que me sacaste de la piscina, ella estaba ahí" Me dijo ella, yo asentí con la cabeza

"Lamento no haberte dicho antes" Le dije yo

"No… yo lamento haberme enojado contigo" Me dijo ella mientras volvía a recostarse en mi pecho.

Y ahí nos quedamos, solos, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"Sucederá, y cuando menos te lo esperes"

Esas palabras provenientes de Sarah hicieron Eco en mi cabeza…

… Ahora debo tener más cuidado

**Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Perdón si le falta algunas 'e's, la tecla 'E' de este teclado es una porquería**

**Pues nos vemos luego**

**BROHOOF**


	14. Triple Amenaza

**Antes de comenzar…**

**JLC-AdN: Gracias por los nombres bro, creo que los voy a usar en adelante.**

**Aclaro lo siguiente:**

**Onda: Ataque principal (Héctor)**

**Sniper: Lanza rapida (Héctor)**

**Reforzamiento: La electricidad envuelve completamente a Héctor**

**Granada: Ataque principal (Marisol)**

**Flor de loto: El fuego cubre todo el cuerpo de Marisol**

Capítulo 14: Triple Amenaza

No me di cuenta de en qué momento me había dormido, pero eso no me molestaba, al fin y al cabo, Marisol tampoco quería que me vaya, después de contarle sobre Sarah, Marisol se sintió tranquila al saber que podía agarrarme confianza…

Lo que me asusto… fue el lugar en donde desperté…

Me encontraba en el MISMO edificio del día anterior y créanme que no tenía IDEA de cómo rayos llegué ahí… al menos que…

Oh, mierda…

"Te dije que nos veríamos cuando menos lo esperes" Escuché una voz detrás de mí, yo volteé solo para ver a Sarah.

"Ni siquiera pasaron 12 horas" Le dije yo.

"¿Esperabas verme ahora?"

"Ha. Ha. Muy gracioso, ahora, si me dijeras donde está la salida…"

"Yo creo que no" Me dijo ella acercándose a mi "Apenas nos acabamos de reunir, además, estamos solos" Me dijo ella con una voz seductiva, no necesite mucho tiempo para saber a qué se refe… OH NO.

"ESO NO SARAH, recuerda que ya tengo a Marisol" Le dije yo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Pero ella no está aquí, no se enterará" Dijo ella acercándose más hacia mí, en ese momento yo cargué electricidad en mi mano y con esta le apunté a ella.

"ALEJATE, NO QUIERO DISPARARTE DE NUEVO" Le dije yo con un tono demandante, aunque debo decir que aun sentía miedo en el interior.

"Tú sabes que lo quieres" Me dijo ella aun acercándose.

"TE LO ADVERTÍ" Le grité yo mientras le lanzaba un rayo, ella se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, luego volteó a verme con enojo.

"Entonces será así entonces" Dijo ella sacando sus garras.

"Eso ya lo sabes" Le dije yo cargando un rayo

"No te preocupes, cuando todo esto termine, me aseguraré de que resivas tu premio de consolación" Dijo esto ultimo con un tono seductor.

"Yo creo que no" Dije yo para cargar un golpe directo hacia ella, mientras ella saltaba hacia mi para darme su primer golpe.

***Mientras tanto, en la casa, P.D.V. Marisol***

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, el dolor ya se había ido, me sentía mejor en ese momento… pero siento que falta algo…

Volteé a ver hacia ambos lados, pero ese 'algo' ya no estaba.

En ese momento me levanté de la cama para luego caminar a la sala, ahí encontré a Fluttershy jugando con… ¿una perrita?, ¿Y esta de donde salió?

"Oye Fluttershy, ¿donde está Héctor?" Le pregunté yo a Fluttershy, ella volteó a verme.

"Creí que estaba contigo" Dijo ella, dejandome confundida, me quedé pensando un momento sobre donde podría…

Hay no

"Fluttershy, voy a salir un momento" Le dije yo mientras corría afuera de la casa, sabía muy bien en donde podría estar el.

***De vuelta con Héctor***

Me encontraba lanzandole ondas a Sarah, mientras ella corría sobre sus cuatro extremidades, rayos, era muy dificil atinarle.

De repente ella se lanzó hacia mi con un ataque directo, pero yo me tiré al suelo para esquivarlo, fue en ese momento cuando ella me jaló de la pierna y me lanzó lejos, haciendome impactar contra el muro.

"Al parecer seras más facil de derrotar de lo que pensé" Dijo ella, yo me levanté de los escombros.

"Nesecitaras más que eso" Le dije yo 'Guau, al parecer ahora puedo aguantar más los golpes' Pensé en ese momento.

""El niño quiere más, se lo daré con gusto" Dijo ella corriendo hacia mi, en ese momento yo le lanzé otra onda, la cual esta vez logré asertar en ella, aunque eso solo la desbió.

Al momento en el que ella recuperó la consiencia, ella me miró con cara de desafío.

"No queria hacer esto, pero no me das elección" Dijo ella, en ese momento hizo crezer sus orejas y su cola, pero ella no se detubo ahí.

De su cuerpo comenzó a crecerle un pelaje anaranjado, sus extremidades cambiaron de forma y sus pupilas cambiaron

… Estoy muerto.

**NA: Para este momento, Sarah se ha combertido en lo que algunos de ustedes conocen como Furry, solo para aclarar.**

Lanzé más ondas hacia su dirección, pero ella simplemente las esquivava mientras corria hacia mi, en el momento adecuado, ella me asertó un zarpaso en el pecho, rasgando mi playera de Metallica.

YO AMO ESTA PLAYERA.

En ese momento le aserté un golpe cargado, ella sintió dolor por un momento…

… Me ciento muy estupido al hacer esto, digo, ella fue mi mejor amiga…

En ese momento, ella se acercó hacia mi y me asertó otro golpe, pero esta vez fue en la espalda, para luego darme una patada en el pecho, yo terminé en el suelo con mis brazos sosteniendo mi cuerpo.

"Descuida, cuando esto termine, yo te haré sentir mejor" Me dijo ella tomando el cuello de mi playera para luego darme una pequeña lamida en mi mejilla, para luego lanzarme una vez más al muro.

Ya no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no respondía, eso era todo.

"ALEJATE DE EL" Escuchamos una voz, seguida por una bola de fuego la cual impactó en Sarah, yo volteé mi cabeza hacia la dirección de donde vino… ERA MARISOL.

NO, QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ.

"MARISOL, ALEJATE, NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIME" Le grité yo.

"Esta vez no lo hará" Me dijo ella mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo.

Ella había entrado en estado de la Flor de Loto.

Sarah se había levantado de su lugar, al ver a Marisol, ella soltó una pequeña risa

"¿Tu otra vez?, muy bien, ya te derroté una vez" Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, tanto ella como Marisol estaban en posición de combate, yo no me podía quedar atrás, me coloqué a lado de Marisol mientras cargaba otra onda.

"Si tu vas a pelear, yo no me quedaré sin hacer nada" Le dije a Marisol, tanto ella como yo lanzamos nuestros ataques en dirección a Sarah, ella simplemente los esquivó y comenzó a correr hacia otra dirección, Marisol le seguía arrojando las granadas a Sarah.

En ese momento, Sarah envistió a Marisol de un golpe, para luego dar un salto lejos de ella.

Ya descubrí su estrategia.

Mientras ella volvía a saltar hacia Marisol, yo le lanzé un ataque Sniper, la cual derribó a la gata, pero eso no acababa ahí.

Sarah se levantó en ese momento, lanzandonos una mirada asesina a los dos, ella se lanzó hacia mi con el puro objetivo de dañarne, pero Marisol me empujó, para luego resivir el ataque… un ataque el cual debí resivir yo.

Sarah comenzó a golpear a Marisol una y otra vez, para finalmente patearle la espalda y luego rasgarsela, Marisol terminó en el suelo cuando Sarah le lanzó una patada en la cabeza, la cual terminó lanzandola muy lejos.

ESTA VEZ SE PASÓ DE LA RAYA

Pude sentir que todo mi cuerpo estaba canalizando la energia electrica dentro de mi, haciendome entrar en estado de Refozamiento

Al entrar en ese estado, me lanzé hacia Sarah para luego salir volando sosteniendola, en ese momento yo la lanzé hacia una pila de barras de metal que se encontraban amontonadas.

Ella trató de levantarse, pero en ese momento yo la sostube y la lanzé hacia arriba, para luego lanzarle un ataque Sniper en dirección a ella, haciendola caer muy lejos, finalmente ella se quedó inconsiente, para no levantarse…

…

Luego procesé lo que simplemente acabo de hacer… acabo de derrivar a mi 'mejor amiga'.

"Sarah…" Le dije yo, ella no se levantaba.

En ese momento, Marisol se levantó de su lugar, solo para verme acercarme al cuerpo de Sarah.

"Sarah…" Repetí, el miedo comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo… ¿acaso la he matado?

"… Sarah" Repetí por ultima vez, en ese momento, ella abrió los ojos, pero algo era diferente en ella, esa mirada…

Sarah comenzó a levantarse, aunque aun seguía con las rodillas en el suelo, aun estaba en su etapa fur.

Ella comenzó a ver sus manos, una despues de otra, luego vi como ella se acercaba a un charco para ver su reflejo, ella comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas al ver su rostro.

"Héctor…" Susurró ella, yo me preparé para otro ataque, pero luego…

"¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" Dijo ella en tono de… lamento.

"Tenias razón… no debí inyectarme esa toxina… debí escucharte cuando me dijiste que era peligroso, yo no queria escuchar, pero…

… Y ahora, estube a punto de matarte" Dijo ella para así comenzar a llorar, yo me sentía más confudido en ese momento

¿Acaso… Sarah ha vuelto a ser la de antes?

Marisol, se acercó a mi y me susurró en el oido

"¿Qué le sucede?" Me preguntó ella

"Creo que… volvió a ser la de antes" Le respondí yo para finalmente acrcarme m´s a Sarah junto con Marisol.

"Héctor…" Volvió a habñlar Sarah para finalmente voltear hacia mi "Entenderé si no me perdonas por lo que hice, pero solo quiero hacerte saber que nunca quize que nada de esto sucediera, que… yo solo…" En ese momento ella dejó de hablar al sentir algo calido, algo que ella no había sentido desde hace más de dos años…

… Un abrazo de mi parte.

Ha vuelto… la verdadera Sarah ha vuelto.

Ella no pudo hacer más que comenzar a llorar mientras me devolvía el abrazo, mientras que Marisol sonreia y soltaba algunas lagrimas al ver tan conmovedora escena.

La reunion de una amistad rota.

**Ok, sentí que se me pasó la mano con Sarah y Marisol.**

**No creo sacar el siguiente capítulo mañana, así que el siguiente capítulo saldrá despues, aunque trataré de sacarlo mañana, todo depende de si puedo usar la compu.**

**El siguiente capítulo será especial, luego sabran por qué.**

**Hasta entonces…**

**BROHOOF**


	15. La Primer Portadora

**Muy Bien chicos, todos esperaban este momento, si quieren saber de que hablo, entonces sigan leyendo XD**

Capítulo 15: La Primera Portadora

"Entonces… ¿La toxina te controló todo este tiempo?" Le pregunté a Sarah, ella, Marisol y yo estábamos caminando de regreso a la casa, Sarah nos había explicado lo sucedido después de usar la toxina, ella había vuelto a su forma humana.

"Si, después de inyectármela, mi cuerpo dejó de responder, como si algo más lo estuviera controlando" Respondió ella.

"Entonces" dijo Marisol "Todo lo que dijiste e hiciste…"

"No era yo, era la toxina, les juro que traté de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero fue en vano" Dijo ella con tristeza.

"Pero hay algo que no entiendo" interrumpí yo "¿Por qué de repente volviste a ser normal?"

"Debió ser por el hecho de derrotarla, tal vez eso provocó que el efecto psicológico se retirara" Respondió ella.

"Pero… ¿Aun sigue la parte física?, quiero decir… ¿aun puedes transformarte?" Le pregunté yo.

"Si, pero ahora lo controlo" Dijo ella.

"Llegamos" Dijo Marisol, los tres habíamos llegado a la casa, Sarah estaba muy nerviosa por lo que dirían los demás, yo le agarré el hombro mientras ella volteaba a verme por tal acción.

"No te preocupes, ellos entenderán" Le dije yo, ella sonrió, aunque pude saber que aun se encontraba nerviosa.

Al entrar a la casa, pudimos ver que los demás nos estaban esperando, pero algunos de ellos pusieron una mirada acusadora al ver a Sarah.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Preguntó Luna mientras miraba a Sarah.

Muy bien, esto será algo tardado.

***1 Hora después (Si, eso fue lo que llevó)***

"… Después de eso, Sarah volvió a despertar, pero esta vez, ella volvió a ser la misma Sarah de hace 2 años, aunque sigue conservando su parte felina" Terminé de explicarles a todos en la Sarah, algunos de ellos como Fluttershy o Pinkie parecieron satisfechos, pero…

"Aun no confío en ella" Dijo Scarlet

"Scar…" traté de hablar, pero ella me interrumpió

"Héc, ella casi te mata… Y A MARISOL, y tu solamente la perdonas"

"Scar, entiende que no era ella misma"

"Está bien Héctor" Dijo Sarah, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla "La verdad no esperaba que nadie me perdonara, solo quería hacerles saber que en verdad lo lamento… pero si ellos no me quieren cerca, no me molesta" Dijo ella levantándose del sofá para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

"Sarah…" Le dije para que se detenga, pero ella no lo hizo, todos se quedaron en silencio, pude ver que Scarlet se sentía algo culpable.

De repente ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Afuera de la casa, Sarah ya se estaba marchando del lugar, cuando de repente, Scarlet salió de la casa.

"SARAH" Gritó ella, Sarah volteó a verla con una expresión de confusión

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó ella, para ese momento, yo y Marisol habíamos salido con los demás.

"¿Lo que dijiste es verdad?" Le preguntó Scarlet.

"Si, pero no tienes que perdonarme, se muy bien lo que hice y en verdad daría todo por cambiarlo… Héctor es alguien muy especial para mí y el hecho de lastimarlo ni yo me lo perdono… creo que regresaré al edificio abandonado" Dijo Sarah mientras se marchaba.

"¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí?" Preguntó Scarlet, en ese momento Sarah volvió a verla todavía más confusa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella.

"Escucha, tal vez aun no crea del todo tu historia, pero… Héctor es un gran amigo mío y yo sé que… si él es capaz de perdonarte, entonces creo que yo también puedo hacerlo" Le dijo Scarlet a Sarah mientras le extendía la mano, Sarah soltó algunas lagrimas al escuchar eso.

Scarlet esperaba un apretón de manos, pero en lugar de eso, ella recibió un abrazo de parte de Sarah, al principio Scarlet se veía confundida, pero ya después ella devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento, todos los demás se acercaron a Sarah y se dieron un abrazo grupal, los únicos que no estábamos en el fuimos Marisol y yo.

"Supongo que todo irá mejor ahora" Me dijo Marisol

"… Lo sé" Le respondí yo, en el pasado nadie quería estar con Sarah porque todos la criticaban por ser débil, pero ahora, ella ha aprendido que la debilidad solo está presente cuando uno cree tenerla.

Ahora que Sarah ya no lo cree, finalmente se había ganado la amistad de los chicos.

***2 horas después***

"Solo eres una pequeña y linda perrita, ¿quien es una buena niña?, ¿Quién es una buena niña?" Le decía Fluttershy a Brooke mientras le rascaba el estomago, sin duda ella era muy buena con los animales, usualmente Brooke es de esas perritas que dan mucho relajo.

Al verlas a las dos yo no podía evitar sonreír, después de eso pude ver a Pinkie y a Luis mientras pintaban la cara de Tom con unos plumones, le dejaron lentes, bigote, barba, una nalga en la mejilla, unas arrugas en la frente y le escribieron 'That face' en la otra mejilla, fue en ese momento cuando decidí salir un rato, Marisol y Melisa habían salido a comprar comida para la casa y los demás estaban en la parte de atrás.

Al salir de la casa decidí caminar a la playa, estaba completamente solo, decidí sacar mi celular y poner una lista de reproducción de Green Day mientras me dirigía.

***20 minutos después***

Al llegar a la playa, pude ver que Sarah se encontraba observando el mar, yo me acerqué a ella para sentarme a su lado.

Al notar mi presencia, ella me sonrió.

"Supongo que no soy la única que le gusta contemplar la vista" Me dijo ella.

"Supongo que no" Le respondí yo, nosotros dos nos quedamos viendo el mar en silencio por un momento, el único sonido que podíamos escuchar era el de las olas de agua.

"Gracias…" Dijo Sarah de repente, yo volteé a verla.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté yo confundido.

"Por darme una segunda oportunidad, yo sé que no me la merecía, pero aun así me la diste, además de que me devolviste mi antigua vida… bueno, algo de ella" me dijo Sarah mirando a sus manos, mientras de ellas salían sus garras.

"Oye, ahora nos tienes a nosotros" Le dije yo, ella volteó a verme sonriendo.

"De no ser por ti, no hubiera aprendido que aun cuando era normal, no hubiera sabido que nunca fui lo que yo creí, y por eso te doy las gracias" Dijo ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí, ella volteó a ver al mar, pero luego alzó la vista al cielo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella

"¿Qué cosa?" Le pregunté yo

"Eso" Dijo apuntando al cielo, yo volteé a ver, arriba de nosotros vimos una pequeña luz anaranjada, la cual lentamente se estaba acercando a Sarah, la luz terminó justo en frente de ella.

De repente, la luz se volvió más grande, tomando la forma de una vara, la cual terminó volviéndose un cetro, el cual tenía la cabeza de un gato en la parte de arriba, Sarah se quedó viendo al cetro por un momento, de repente ambos pudimos ver que en él había una escritura grabada que decía 'Nombra a tu reliquia'…

¿Reliquia?... será… increíble…

"Sarah… lo hiciste" Le dije yo asombrado.

"¿Qué hice?" Preguntó ella asustada

"Lo encontraste, LA ENCONTRASTE" Le grité yo de la felicidad.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó ella.

"Es una reliquia de la unión… y es tuya, te escogió a ti… eres una portadora" Le dije yo, ella cada vez estaba más confundida.

"Ven, regresemos a la casa" Le dije yo tomando su mano para luego correr a la casa mientras ella sostenía el cetro con su otra mano.

LOS DEMAS SE VAN A MORIR AL SABER ESTO.

**Y ahí lo tiene, Sarah es la primera portadora, al menos en el lado bueno.**

**Me temo que el ritmo de los capítulos se verá reducido, ya que en mi casa están habiendo muchos problemas y la verdad eso me quita la inspiración de escribir.**

**No se preocupen, subiré el capítulo siguiente lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Hasta entonces…**

**BROHOOF**


	16. Spectrum

**HE REGRESADO.**

**Les traigo nuevo capítulo.**

**Para empezar me gustaría mandar unas felicitaciones a todos los padres, no sé si algún padre lee esto pero aun así XD**

**Ahora sí, iniciemos.**

Capítulo 16: spectrum

"Um… mm…" Soltaba Tom al despertar de su sueño, sin saber lo que le habían hecho en la cara, él se levantó y caminó al baño.

No muy lejos de ahí, Luis y Pinkie se estaban ocultando mientras veían a Tom levantándose.

"¿Crees que se enoje?" Le preguntó Pinkie a Luis mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"Tal vez, pero sé que no lo tomará…

"¿QUÉ ES ESTO?" Gritó Tom desde el baño, finalmente Luis y Pinkie dejaron de contener la risa mientras Tom salía del baño para verlos a los dos.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"YA CASI, YA CASI" Gritaba yo mientras jalaba a Sarah de la mano.

"Héctor, me duele la mano" Me decía ella, por suerte, en ese momento habíamos llegado a la casa.

"CHICOS, NO VAN A CREER LO QUE… AJAJAJAJAJA" Comencé a reírme al ver la cara pintada de Tom.

"Voy a vengarme por esto" Dijo Tom con un tono frio.

"Héctor… el cetro" Me dijo Sarah mientras yo comenzaba a detener mi risa.

"¿Ahh?... ES CIERTO, CHICOS, VENGAN TODOS" Grité tan fuerte que se escuchó por toda la casa.

Momentos después todos ya estaban saliendo de donde estaban.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Twilight, quien por alguna razón salió de mi habitación, en ese momento, yo volteé a ver a Sarah.

"Muéstrales" Le dije yo, en ese momento, ella les mostró el cetro a todos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"¿Es un palo para romper una piñata?" Preguntó Pinkie entusiasmada.

"Sea lo que sea, tiene un diseño único" Dijo Rarity admirando el cetro.

"Muy bien amiga, ahora no es momento para ese tipo de cosas, Héctor, si nos pudieras explicar…" En ese momento, yo interrumpí a Applejack.

"Esto, chicos, es nada más… que la primera reliquia de la unión" Les dije a todos.

"¿QUÉ?, DEJAME VER ESO" Gritó Marisol quitándole la reliquia a Sarah de la mano, ella se quedó viéndola por un momento "¿Cómo…?"

"No lo sé, estábamos en la playa, yo lo agradecí a Héctor lo que hizo por mí y apareció de la nada en mi mano" Dijo Sarah.

"Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que…" Dijo Melisa.

"Si… Sarah es la primera portadora" Dije yo.

"Héctor, ¿Podrías explicarme de una vez por todas a qué te refieres con 'reliquia de la unión?" Preguntó Sarah, todos se quedaron en silencio mientras trataban de encontrar una manera fácil de explicar la situación.

"Sarah" Dije yo "Lo que tienes aquí es un arma universal, existen solamente 5 de ellas"

En ese momento, Luna continuó.

"Sarah, hay algo que no te hemos dicho… ni yo, ni Marisol ni Hit o Suny o ellas 6 somos de este universo" Dijo ella, dejando confundida a Sarah.

Otra vez hablé yo.

"Ellas fueron enviadas aquí por una razón, una fuerza maligna se acerca, una que es capaz de destruir reinos… su líder es el portador de la reliquia del coraje, un hacha oscura… a nosotros se nos asignó una tarea, encontrar las otras 4 reliquias y a sus portadores y con ellos enfrentar al líder… y al parecer, tu eres uno de esos portadores" Terminé yo, ella pareció entender.

"¿Es cierto?" Le preguntó ella a los demás, todos asintieron con la cabeza lentamente, Sarah volteó a ver al cetro.

"Aquí dice que debo nombrarlo" Dijo ella al leer la descripción.

"Pues… es tu reliquia, tu nombrala" Dijo Suny

"Solo, escoge un nombre genial" Dijo Hit.

Sarah cerró los ojos y se quedó pensando por un momento en un nombre, finalmente, ella abrió los ojos.

"Spectrum" Dijo ella, en ese momento, la descripción de la reliquia se desvaneció, mientras era sustituida por otra la cual decía 'Spectrum, La reliquia de la Fuerza'.

"Buen nombre" Dijo Scarlet, todos se quedaron viendo a Sarah, ahora era oficial, Sarah es la portadora de la fuerza.

***Momentos después***

Me encontraba en mi habitación acomodando unas cosas junto con Marisol y Twilight, Marisol se quedó viendo nuestra foto por un rato mientras ella sonreía, yo me encontraba ordenando unos cables para evitar que se enreden mientras que Twilight estaba ordenando unas hojas.

"Héctor, ¿Qué es esto?" Me preguntó Twilight, yo volteé a ver para notar que ella tenía los planos de mi generador.

"Es un generador que estuve diseñando, lo terminé hace poco, pero luego descubrí que fue una pérdida de tiempo" Le dije yo mientras ella se quedaba viendo la hoja.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, estos planos pueden funcionar"

"Si, pero el problema es que no tengo con que hacerlo" Le decía yo mientras seguía guardando los cables, ella se quedó viendo la hoja por…

"Yo puedo construirlo si quieres"

Si claro… ESPERA ¿QUÉ?

"Twilight, eso es tecnología muy avanzada" Le advertí yo.

"Tengo un laboratorio" Dijo ella.

"Mientes" Le dije yo

"Nop"

"… ¿Enserio lo harías Twi?" Le pregunté yo

"Por supuesto, ya has hecho mucho por mí y mis amigas, es lo menor que puedo hacer"

"EN SERIO TE LO AGRADESCO TWILIGHT" Le grité yo de felicidad.

"No hay de que" Me dijo ella.

Poco después, nosotros terminamos de escorar las cosas, ya era de noche y Twilight se había ido a su habitación.

Le inflamos un colchón a Sarah y se lo dejamos en la habitación de Marisol y mía, Ella se había acomodado, aunque su forma de acostarse era un poco extraña, puesto que ella se acostó de la misma manera en la que lo haría un gato.

Era como tener otra mascota.

Mientras tanto, yo y Marisol nos habíamos acostado en nuestra cama, como siempre, ella recostó su cabeza al lado de la mía.

'Bueno, supongo que no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo, conociendo a Twilight, sé que ella lo logrará.

Ahora tenemos una de las reliquias, nos faltan 3 más… me pregunto…'

En ese momento yo volteé a Marisol, quien ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

'Me pregunto si Marisol será otra portadora…

Además, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, si el portador del coraje tiene un ejército… ¿Qué tenemos nosotros?'

En definitiva los habitantes de Equestria no eran una opción, estoy seguro de que ellos nunca han visto una guerra a tal grado.

…

Cuando el momento llegue… Tendremos que buscar ayuda…

Pero…

¿Alguien nos ayudará?

**Perdón si salió algo corto, les prometo que el próximo será más largo que este.**

**Les agradezco a todos por leer mi fic y dejar sus reviews, es bueno saber que les gusta **

**TAN PRONTO LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, YEAH**

**BROHOOF EXTEME XD**


	17. Un día Común

**Nuevo capítulo**

**Espero les guste.**

Capítulo 17: Un día común.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

¿Por qué tengo la costumbre de levantarme después?

Sentí cómo el sueño se estaba esfumando, lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver…

OH SORPRESA.

Héctor sigue dormido.

Enserio, cada vez que me despierto, el ya no está o se me queda viendo…

ESO ES, NO CREAN QUE NO ME DI CUENTA.

Volteé a ver a Sarah para notar que ella seguía dormida en la misma posición

COSI

Comencé a levantarme de la cama para luego proceder a la puerta, al salir pude ver a Twilight y a Luna.

"Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen?" Les pregunté a las dos.

"Pues como ya sabes, voy a construir el generador de Héctor, pero para eso necesitaré ir a mi laboratorio para traer lo que necesito, por lo que necesitaré regresar a Equestria por un momento" Me dijo Twilight.

"¿Puedo ir?" Le pregunté yo.

"¿Sabe Héctor que iras?" Me preguntó Luna.

"Iré a preguntarle" Les dije yo para luego regresar al cuarto, Héctor aún seguía dormido, me acerqué a él y comencé a susurrarle en el oído.

"Héctor"

"Mmmm" Dijo él, al parecer está hablando dormido.

"¿Puedo ir con Twilight y Luna a Equestria por un momento?"

"Mhmkm"

"¿Qué?"

"Hm…Ok"

"Gracias" Le dije yo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla he irme con las chicas.

"Dijo que si" Les dije yo.

"Muy bien" Dijo Luna para luego abrir el portal, en ese momento, los tres lo cruzamos para así llegar a Equestria.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Hmm… Neaww…"

…ESPERA ¿QUÉ?, ¿EQUESTRIA?

En ese momento yo comencé a voltear a todos lados, pero Marisol no estaba, salí de la habitación a buscar a Luna o a Twilight, pero tampoco estaban.

Solo significaba una cosa.

"Awww, pero yo también quería ir a Equestria" Me quejé yo mientras me dirigía a la cama a recostarme.

Un momento después, sentí cómo algo acariciaba mi nariz, al abrir los ojos pude ver que se trataba de una cola, la cual resultó ser la cola de Sarah.

"¿Por qué estas desanimado?" Me preguntó ella mientras seguía rozándome con su cola.

"Marisol se fue a base de una trampa" Le dije yo mientras acariciaba su cola, Sarah se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Puedes ser más específico?" Preguntó ella.

"Ella, Luna y Twilight regresaron a su universo a… la verdad es que no sé para qué, pero creo que volverán después" Le dije yo mientras seguía con su cola.

"Pero tú lo dijiste, luego volverán" Me dijo ella. "Y… ¿Qué hacemos mientras?"

"Pues podemos salir mientras, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Por los viejos tiempos?" Le pregunté yo.

"Ok" Dijo ella guardando su cola y levantarse.

"Sabes, la cola te queda muy bien"

"Gracias… AHHH"

"¿QUÉ SUCEDE?" Grité yo.

"SPECTRUM, YA NO ESTÁ" Gritó ella mientras comenzaba a buscar el cetro, en ese momento pude ver un brazalete, no sé por qué pero este me recordaba a…

"Sarah, creo que ya lo encontré" Le dije yo recogiendo el brazalete, al verlo ella se asombró.

"¿PERO CÓMO?" Gritó ella

"Creo que es una forma de ocultarlo cuando no lo estés usando… ven te ayudaré a ponértelo" Le dije yo mientras le colocaba el brazalete.

"Gracias" Me dijo ella

"No hay de qué" le dije yo para luego salir de la habitación junto con ella.

***P.D.V. Tom***

A que no adivinan donde estoy.

Tiene 5 segundos…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Estoy en una cita CON SUNY EN LA HELADERIA.

Hoy amaneció con calor y me imaginé que a ella le gustaría un poco, le pedí uno de coco mientras que yo pedí uno de choco-chip.

Nosotros dos estábamos platicando sobre varias cosas, debo decir que ella tiene una gran personalidad, además de tener una hermosa sonrisa, y sus ojos… debo decir que aun por su color rojo, eran hermosos, además de que los hacían únicos.

Creo que… me siento atraída por ella…

No sé… anteriormente pensé que si llegáramos a conocer a las main 6, me imaginaría siendo pareja de una de ellas… pero ahora…

***P.D.V. Sunshine***

OH POR CELESTIA.

NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉ PASANDO.

Me encontraba comiendo helado junto con Tom, puedo detectarlo, PUEDO DETECTARLO.

¡Él quiere que seamos pareja!

No me juzguen mal, no soy una desesperada, es solo que después de lo de Héctor… no sé…

Aunque no debo apresurar las cosas, tengo que dejar que el haga el primer paso.

***P.D.V. Fluttershy***

Me encontraba en la playa dándole de comer a las aves, para eso había llevado pan para ellas.

De repente escuché pasos detrás de mí, lentamente volteé a ver…

Oh cielos…

E-era D-Dylan.

"Hola Fluttershy" Me dijo él mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Oh cielos, por qué el… digo… es un gran chico… demasiado… pero…

Desde lo de la piscina… aquella vez en la que nos miramos a los ojos… él estaba tan cerca…

¿P-Por qué se ciento tan extraña cuando estoy tan cerca de él?... Jamás en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera…

Yo… yo…

"Eep"

Hay no… no frente a él…

Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero en ese momento… sentí algo en mi hombro

Oh cielos… OH CIELOS…

ERA SU MANO

Lentamente volteé a verlo, él me estaba… sonriendo…

Su sonrisa… era muy… bonita…

En ese momento yo me sentí más segura... si… sabía que podía estar segura con él a su lado.

***P.D.V. Twilight***

"En verdad extrañaba este lugar" Les dije yo a Luna y a Flamer, nosotras nos encontrábamos en el sótano de la biblioteca, que era en donde se encontraba mi laboratorio, al principio ellas dos se vieron asombradas, sobre todo Flamer, quien no se esperaba este tipo de tecnología.

"¿Y qué necesitaremos?" Preguntó Luna.

"Creo que mejor me dejan a mi buscar, solo... por si acaso" Les dije yo, sabía que la princesa Luna no entendería este tipo de tecnología, por lo que si le pido que me pase algo, lo más seguro es que no sepa de que hablo.

"Oye, eso fue grosero" Me dijo Luna

Oops, olvidé que ella podía leer mis pensamientos.

***P.D.V. Rainbow***

"Esto se pondrá bueno" Le dije yo a Pinkie Pie, ella y yo le habíamos planeado la mejor broma a Luis, él se encontraba dormido en el sofá.

Pero no vamos a hacer lo que él y Pinkie le hicieron a Tom ayer, esto será aún más divertido, algo cruel, pero divertido.

Para empezar, necesitábamos pegamento del FUERTE y mantequilla.

Lo que hicimos yo y Pinkie al inicio fue alzar la playera de Luis, tomar una de sus manos, untarle un poco del pegamento en sus dedos índice y medio…

…Y al final, pegamos sus dedos en su pezón, para luego hacer lo mismo con su otra mano y su otro pezón.

Después de eso nos fuimos a la puerta de la cocina y untamos la mantequilla al suelo con tal de que quedara todo resbaladizo.

Al final, nos acercamos a Luis, quien aún seguía dormido y con sus dedos en sus pezones.

"Luis… despierta…" Le susurré yo.

"Mhmm" Dijo el entre sueño, en ese momento el abrió los ojos para vernos a nosotras dos aguantando la risa, al principio él se quedó confundido, pero luego…

"¿Qué… pedo…?" Dijo el al notar que sus dedos estaban en sus pezones, el trató de despegarlos, pero el pegamento era muy fuerte.

En ese momento Pinkie y yo nos fuimos corriendo a la cocina, como lo esperábamos, Luis corrió atrás de nosotras tratando de atraparnos, lo mejor de todo es que el aún tenía sus dedos pegados.

Al momento de pasar por la mantequilla, yo y Pinkie saltamos la zona mientras que Luis…

… Al momento de pasar por la zona se le abrieron las piernas, lastimándole su… amiguito.

Sé que fue algo rudo pero…

LA MEJOR. BROMA. DE TODAS.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Muy bien, ya que Marisol se fue, decidí ir con Sarah a la feria, a ella y a mí nos encantaba ir a estos lugares cuando éramos… ya saben, normales.

Nos encontrábamos jugando las carreras de caballos, ella se estaba divirtiendo, sin duda era como en los viejos tiempos…

Después de eso nos fuimos al remolino, por desgracia yo no estaba muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de juegos, aunque debo admitirlo, fue muy divertido.

Finalmente decidimos ir a comprar una botana, unos churros estarán chido.

"Héctor" Me dijo Sarah.

"¿Qué sucede?" Le pregunté yo

"Gracias"

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que hiciste por mí... en verdad te lo agradezco" Me dijo ella acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero en lugar de ello, me dio una pequeña lamida en la ella.

"Lo siento, debe ser el instinto" Me dijo ella apenada.

"Está bien" Le dije yo sonriéndole

Un rato después nos regresamos a la casa, ya casi era de noche y ni siquiera avisamos a los otros de nuestra ausencia.

Al entrar vimos que Marisol y las demás habían regresado con… ¿qué rayos?

"Twilight, ¿De dónde sacaron todo eso?" Le pregunté yo

"Tuvimos que ir a mi laboratorio para buscar las cosas que necesitaba para el generador" Me respondió ella, estaban llevando puro equipo tecnológico… sin duda se esmeró con esto.

Pero no voy a quejarme, conocía muy bien a Twilight

Aunque si ella necesitaba ayuda, ella sabía que no podía dudar en pedírmela, después de todo los planos son míos.

***Esa noche, P.D.V. Marisol***

Héctor ya se encontraba dormido en nuestra cama al igual que Sarah en la suya, yo me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio usando su laptop, tuve que bajar la luz para no despertarlos.

Estaba usando el internet, me encontraba buscando en internet información de los hechos ocurridos últimamente…

Me pregunto si…

Comencé a buscar algo en la página de Google… tal vez…

… Si…

…Te tengo Marco, pronto pagarás por lo que me hiciste…

**Oh, oh**

**Al parecer Marisol encontró a Marco, esto no será bonito.**

**Aclaro, Héctor no está engañando a Marisol, simplemente revivió junto con Sarah sus recuerdos de cuando eran amigos normales.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**BROHOOF.**


	18. Flamercut

**Muy bien chicos, de seguro se preguntan qué sucederá después, no los haré esperar.**

**Por cierto, decidí ponerle un nombre alternativo a Marisol además de Flamer.**

**Se llamará 'Flor de Loto', pero solo cuando el fuego esté cubriendo todo su cuerpo**

Capítulo 18: Flamercut

…Te tengo Marco, pronto pagarás por lo que me hiciste…

Me levanté de la silla y comencé a vestirme, traté de guardar silencio para que Héctor no me…

… Héctor…

¿Qué dirá el si descubre mis intenciones?

… No puedo dejar que él lo sepa... menos Héctor…

Comencé a salir de la habitación, al caminar por la sala me quedé pensando un poco las cosas.

Marco fue el hombre que me aceptó cuando no había nadie más, el es la única familia que tengo…

…

… Tenía.

Después de lo que me hizo hace 3 años, después de matarme… yo ya no puedo considerarlo mi familia.

Estaba sola.

En ese momento me salí de la casa, según el mapa de internet y si mi memoria era clara, el se encontraba en la isla de Cozumel, tenía que volver lo antes posible.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Algo está mal… puedo sentirlo…

Abrí los ojos para ver que Marisol no estaba ni en la cama ni en la lap, la cual seguía encendida, silenciosamente me levanté de la cama para no despertar a Sarah, tal vez Marisol esté en la sala…

…

… No está.

De repente vi una luz que provenía de afuera.

Rápidamente comencé a dar paso hacia dónde provino la luz, pero al llegar solo pude ver a… La flor de loto, la cual estaba volando lejos del lugar.

¿PERO A DONDE CREE QUE VA?

Espera… LA LAPTOP.

Rápidamente corrí hacia mi habitación, al entrar miré en la pantalla…

…

¿Para qué estaba en el Google Maps?

…

Espera, aquí hay un nombre.

…

Hay no… ella no hará…

Tengo que detenerla.

Comencé a dar paso afuera de la casa, pero no sin antes cerrar la lap top para asegurarme de que nadie la viera.

Al salir simplemente tomé en cuenta un asunto.

¿Cómo voy a seguirla si ella se fue volando?, Nunca la alcanzaré.

En ese momento recordé…

La batalla contra Sarah, cuando logré reforzar la electricidad, logré volar en ese momento.

Tal vez pueda…

Comencé a concentrar la electricidad en mi cuerpo, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía…

AHHH

LO LOGRÉ

Ahora solo tengo que tratar de elevarme…

La fuerza eléctrica comenzaba a ponerse más y más potente, hasta llegar al punto en el que comenzaba a elevarme, sentía que era el momento.

Comencé a moverme un poco para tratar de controlar el vuelo…

Sí, creo que es hora.

En ese momento comencé a moverme a la misma dirección a la que se dirigía Marisol

Solo espero poder llegar antes de que sea muy tarde…

***P.D.V. Marisol***

La veo.

Era la casa de Marco, las luces estaban encendidas.

Él estaba ahí

***P.D.V. 3ª Persona***

Marco ahora vivía solo, él se había retirado del proyecto del súper soldado, después de lo sucedido hace 3 años no volvió a ser el mismo.

Pero no tenía elección.

***Knock Knock***

***P.D.V. Marco***

Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta, me levanté del sofá para luego proceder a abrirla.

…

…

No hay nadie… estos niños.

Cerré la puerta para regresar a la mesa, pero al voltear casi me da un infarto.

Era una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, más o menos de unos 19 años de edad, se veía muy enojada.

"Marco Acanto III" Me dijo ella

Un momento, ¿Ella me conoce?... Y COMO RAYOS ENTRÓ A MI CASA

"¿Cómo entró aquí?, pero más importante, ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Le pregunté con un tono demandante.

"Entonces no me reconoces, tal vez esto te ayude" Me dijo ella mostrándome su mano, esta comenzó a encenderse en llamas.

No… no puede ser…

…¿Marisol?

ERA ELLA, ERA MI SOBRINA, ESTÁ VIVO

"Creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, pero debiste pensarlo dos veces" Me dijo ella apuntándome con su mano.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Vamos… donde estará" Me dije a mi mismo mientras volaba sobre la isla.

De repente pude ver algo que me llamó la atención, de una de las casas salió una luz anaranjada…

… Debe ser ella.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

Venganza…

Fue lo único que cruzaba en mi mente en ese momento.

El arruinó mi vida al convertirme en esto, solo para matarme al final…

… Ahora me toca a mí.

"MARISOL, POR FAVOR, SI TAN SOLO ME DEJARAS EXPLICAR LAS COSAS…"

"CALLATEEEEEEE" Grite yo para luego lanzarle una granada de fuego, el muy cobarde seguía corriendo esquivando mis ataques.

¿Por qué rayos no se defendía?

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Me encontraba en frente de la casa, las luces se volvieron explosiones, tuve que derribar la puerta para entrar, pero al derribarla pude ver a La flor de loto apunto de atacar a un hombre, el cual estaba en el suelo indefenso.

"MARISOL, DETENTE" Grité yo, ella volteó a verme.

"ESTE HOMBRE FUE EL QUE ME HIZO ESTO, FUE EL QUIEN ME COMBIRTIÓ EN LO QUE SOY AHORA, FUE EL QUIEN ME MATÓ HACE 3 AÑOS" Me gritó ella

"PERO TU NO ERES COMO EL… ADEMAS, FUE GRACIAS A ESO QUE YO TE CONOCÍ, FUE TU MUERTE LO QUE TE HIZO LLEGAR A EQUESTRIA" Le grité yo, en ese momento ella comenzó a recapacitar, con duda ella volvió a hablarme.

"Estuve esperando por 3 años para esto"

"Lo que sucedió hace 3 años ya está en el pasado, ya no se puede cambiar… pero no puedes limitarte a lo que pudo suceder antes, tienes que vivir lo que tienes ahora" Le dije yo, ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

En ese momento ella volvió a su estado normal, yo me acerqué a Marisol para luego abrazarla, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar en mi hombro.

Marco por otra parte se sentía culpable, pero a la vez confundido, sobre todo por el hecho de que Marisol aún seguía viva.

El necesitaba saber.

***Una hora después***

Después de reparar los daños de la casa, los tres nos sentamos en la mesa a hablar un rato, pero Marisol aún seguía insegura.

Hace nos momentos llegaron algunos de los vecinos preguntando por lo sucedido, por suerte logramos hacerles creer que no había sucedido nada.

Le habíamos contado a Marco todo, sobre lo sucedido después de la 'muerte' de Marisol, sobre lo sucedido conmigo hace 2 años y sobre el asunto de las reliquias.

"Ya había escuchado de ellas, decían que eran un mito, yo sabía que eran reales, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto" Dijo Marco.

"Por eso enviaron a Marisol a nuestro mundo, para ayudarnos a encontrarlas a ellas y a sus portadores, hasta ahora ya hemos encontrado una de ellas" Le dije yo.

Marisol simplemente se quedó callada, Marco notó esto y trató de hablarle.

"Pequeña… Lo que hice atrás fue por una razón"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó ella con un tono frio.

"Marisol… te juro que yo no quería hacerlo… pero no tenía elección, tu madre se había ofrecido como candidata, debido a que sus genes eran compatibles con las toxinas"

"¿…Mi madre?" Preguntó Marisol

"Si, ella era la candidata original, pero después de… eso… las únicas que quedaban eras tú y…"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó ella

"… Tu hermana menor"

Esas palabras nos habían dejado sorprendidos a los dos.

"¿Tengo una hermana?"

"Si… ahora ella vive con tus padrinos, ellos se ofrecieron a cuidarla…

Nuestro jefe, el verdadero jefe del proyecto 'Flor de Loto', me ordenó buscar un nuevo candidato, pero por desgracia, él lo encontró… encontró dos de hecho… tú y tu hermana…

Él me ordenó tomarte para el proyecto, me dijo que si no lo hacía… el tomaría a tu hermana" Terminó el.

"Entonces lo que hiciste conmigo fue para…"

"Fue para salvar a tu hermana" Le dije yo.

"… No pudo creerlo" Dijo ella.

"Ten… tal vez esto te ayude" Le dijo Marco mientras le daba a Marisol una foto de una niña pequeña, una versión infantil de ella, en efecto, era su hermana.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Preguntó Marisol a Marco.

"Su nombre es Katherine, ahora ella tiene 16 años y tiene una vida como cualquier chica normal"

"¿Sabe ella sobre mí?"

"No… y creo que es mejor así"

"Creo que tienes razón" Le dijo Marisol aun observando la foto.

Momentos después, nosotros dos nos estábamos marchando del lugar, pero antes de irnos…

"Marisol…" Llamó Marco a su sobrina, ella volteó a verlo.

"Sé que no me perdonaras por lo que te hice… y no te culpo si estás enojada conmigo y con deseos de matarme… sé que ya no puedo llamarme tu…" n ese momento, Marco recibió un abrazo de Marisol.

"Te perdono… tío Marco" Le dijo ella.

"Gracias…" Le dijo el correspondiéndole el abrazo.

En ese momento, algo llamó mi atención, una pequeña luz en el cielo… una luz roja…

No me digas que…

La luz comenzó a acercarse a Marisol, quien había dejado de abrazar a su tío al verla, al quedar frente a ella, la luz se convirtió poco a poco en…

… Una espada.

La hoja de la espada tenía forma de una antorcha, la cual tenía unas 3 puntas en ella, al igual que el cetro de Sarah, esta tenía grabada la misma descripción en la hoja que decía 'Nombra a tu reliquia'

"Es la segunda reliquia" Dijo Marisol.

"Y es tuya" Le dije yo "¿Cómo le ponemos?"

"Creo que yo tengo un nombre" dijo Marco, en ese momento él le susurró algo a Marisol en el oído, ella sonrió.

"Me gusta" Dijo ella.

"¿Y Bien?" Le pregunté yo.

"Flamercut" Dijo ella, al momento de decir eso, la descripción de la reliquia a una que decía 'Flamercut, La reliquia del perdón'

Después de eso, la espada comenzó a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose otra vez en la luz, la cual comenzó a volar hacia el collar que yo le di hace años atrás. Al final, el collar cambió de color a uno rojo.

Debo decirlo, se veía mucho mejor ahora.

***Momentos después, devuelta en la casa***

Finalmente habíamos regresado, por suerte los demás no notaron nuestra ausencia, Sarah aún seguía dormida en su cama.

Yo y Marisol nos habíamos acostado en la nuestra para finalmente dormir un poco.

Ya van 2 reliquias… nos faltan 2 más.

**Espero les haya gustado, me tardaré un poco con el siguiente, si tienen alguna sugerencia, estas son bienvenidas.**

**BROHOOF**


	19. ¿Tranquilidad?

**Vengo con nuevo capítulo, chicos y chicas, bronis y pegasisters, compadres y comadres… Bah, ustedes me entienden.**

Capítulo 19: ¿Tranquilidad?

Pude sentir como regresaba al mundo real… cielos, no volveré a despertarme a esa hora.

Me levanté de la cama, pero no sin antes mirar a Marisol, ella estaba durmiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y no la culpo, apenas ayer fue que se reconcilió con su tío.

Luego pude ver su collar, aun en su nuevo color rojo.

'Entonces realmente sucedió, Marisol es una portadora…'

Comencé a dar paso afuera de la habitación, al pasar por el cuarto de cuarto de mi hermana, la puerta s abrió, revelando a… ¿Rarity?

"Rarity, no es que me moleste ni nada de eso pero… ¿No tu ya tienes tu habitación?" Le pregunté yo.

"Twilight estuvo trabajando toda la noche en ese artilugio tuyo y yo no pude tener mi sueño de belleza, le pedí a tu hermana y a la princesa si me podían dejar dormir aquí" Me respondió ella.

"Ok… iré a ver a Twilight entonces" Le dije yo mientras me iba a la habitación de Twilight.

Al llegar pude ver que en efecto, ella estaba trabajando en el generador.

"¿No dormiste toda en la noche?" le pregunté yo.

"Estaba ocupada" Me dijo ella.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté yo, ella me sonrió.

"Eso sería muy gentil, Gracias"

"Gracias a ti" Le respondí yo.

***P.D.V. Sarah***

Que buen sueño tuve hoy.

Me estiré un poco la espalda para luego levantarme de mi cama, pude ver que Marisol estaba dormida.

Decidí dejarla tranquila e irme de la habitación, al salir pude ver que Rarity, Tom y Suny estaban despiertos ya.

"Buenos días chicos" Les dije yo.

"Buenos días Sarah" Me dijeron los tres con una sonrisa.

Me sentía muy bien, ya nadie me hace a un lado como antes, todos en la casa confiaban en mí.

Caminé al refrigerador para tomar el cartón de leche y servirme en un vaso, al tomármelo comencé a dar paso a la puerta de salida.

"Voy a la playa un rato a ver la vista" Les dije yo, los tres se despidieron y yo comencé a caminar a la playa, necesitaba un rato a solas para relajarme.

***P.D.V. Tom***

"Bueno chicos, yo también voy a salir, le prometí a Pinkie y Luis que iríamos los tres al centro" Nos dijo Rarity para luego levantarse de la mesa.

"Diviértanse" Le dijimos yo y Suny al mismo tiempo, nosotros estábamos viendo Friends, a Suny le gustaba ese programa tanto como a mí, ¿Quién diría que una comedia de ese tipo aun tenga éxito?

De repente sentí algo tocando mi mano, al voltear a ver, pude ver que era… LA MANO DE SUNY.

Ella y yo nos volteamos a ver en ese momento, los dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

ERA AHORA O NUNCA.

"S-Suny…" Le dije yo.

"¿S-Si?" me dijo ella con una mirada de deseo.

"Tú sabes que yo te creó una gran chica y todo… ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿E-enserio?" Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"S-si… y he querido preguntarte algo desde hace unos días" Le dije yo algo nervioso.

"… Dime" Me dijo ella.

Creo que ella lo sabe.

"Te gus… gustaría ser…"

"¿Si?" Me preguntó ella con una lágrima en su ojo.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi… mi no…?"

"…Tu puedes" Me dijo ella con más lagrimas.

"… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia… Suny?" Le dije yo finalmente, ella comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras sonreía, finalmente, ella se lanzó hacia mí.

"SIIIII" Me gritó ella para luego darme un apasionante beso en los labios, el cual yo no me esperaba, pero aun así le devolví y disfruté.

Finalmente… después del tiempo en el que la conocí… lo hice…

Finalmente ella y yo éramos pareja.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"SIIIII" Escuchamos a alguien gritar desde la sala, pude reconocer que se trataba de Suny.

Sip, Tom le propuso noviazgo.

Twilight y yo ya casi terminábamos, ya habíamos conectado el almacenador de energía, los puertos de enchufe ya estaban en su lugar… era un generador pequeño, como del tamaño de una fuente de almacenamiento de una Xbox 360, lo cual lo haría más manejable.

Ya solo faltaba colocar la antena receptora, la cual funcionaba como un para rayos pequeño, el chiste era que esta pueda recibir mis rayos eléctricos y esta los use como fuente de poder, para finalmente almacenarse en… el almacenador… duh.

Después de colocar la antena, comencé a cargar un rayo pequeño, no quería arriesgarme a sobrecalentar el generador, al lanzarlo logramos ver que en efecto, la antena logró recibir con éxito el rayo, para luego comenzar a encenderse

Twilight me pidió que trajera algo para cargar, rápidamente llevé mi laptop con su cable a su cuarto, al llevarlos ella conectó el puerto de carga al generador mientras yo conectada el otro puerto a la lap.

…

Esperamos un poco

…

Seguimos esperando…

…

Creo que no-Espera…

Pude ver cómo la laptop comenzaba a cargarse exitosamente…

…Lo hicimos.

"LO HICIMOS" Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo mientras nos abrazábamos y saltábamos por nuestro logro.

NO MÁS PAGOS POR LUZ, WOHOO.

***P.D.V. Dylan***

Fluttershy y yo estábamos paseando a Brooke en el parque, al parecer a ella le gustaban los animales… tanto como a mí.

Así es, desde pequeño siento un gran cariño hacia los animales, siempre he tenido la facilidad de convivir con ellos.

A Fluttershy le estaba gustando mi compañía, últimamente le da más facilidad hablar conmigo, eso me ponía feliz, sé lo difícil que era para ella el hablar con otros.

Pero de repente, algo ocurrió, Brooke comenzó a jalar de su correa hasta llegar al punto en el que esta salió soltada de la mano de Fluttershy, ella y yo comenzamos a seguirla hasta la calle, pero luego vimos a…

Un auto… el cual estaba a punto de atropellar a la perrita.

El terror junto con unas lagrimas estaban en el rostro de Fluttershy, más yo hice algo que pudo haberme matado en ese momento…

Rápidamente corrí hacia Brooke, quien estaba en medio de la calle, el auto no se detuvo, casi atropellaba a la perrita…

…

Pero lo logré.

Justo antes de que el auto impactara, yo logré tomar a Brooke para luego salir de la calle, Fluttershy comenzó a correr hacia mí, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Tu… la salvaste… aun sabiendo que pudiste morir" Me dijo ella.

Yo iba a responderle algo, pero luego sentí que algo me lo impedía… una presión en los labios…

FLUTTERSHY ME ESTABA BESANDO

Yo me quedé sorprendido por un rato, pero luego comencé a corresponderle el beso, todo mientras sostenía a Brooke en mis brazos…

Debo decir que… ese fue… el momento más feliz de mi vida.

***P.D.V. Sarah***

Me encontraba nadando en el mar, no había absolutamente nadie al mí alrededor, por lo que me sentí más libre.

Me había quitado todas mis prendas, había olvidado llevar conmigo mi traje (^w^).

También tenía mis orejas y mi cola afuera, la verdad es que aun con la toxina, no me importaba estar mojada, ese lugar estaba lleno de paz, podía sentir todo al mí alrededor, los pelicanos, el sonido del agua, el…

… ¿Qué es ese sonido?

…

… Hay no…

TENGO QUE REGRESAR A LA CASA

Comencé a salir del agua para luego tomar mi ropa y comenzar a vestirme, aun sin importar que mi cuerpo siga mojado.

Puedo sentirlo, algo malo se acerca, algo muy malo.

**Bueno chicos, perdón por la prisa, el próximo será más largo.**

**¿Qué será lo que sintió Sarah?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**BROHOOF**


	20. Pérdida

**Espero no se enojen conmigo por lo que sucederá en este capítulo.**

Capítulo 20: Perdida.

***En la casa***

**-En la tele, La familia Peluche-**

"ENSERIO NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN… TAN…"

"¿Imbécil?"

"No, imbécil no, tan… tan…"

"¿Idiota?"

"NO IMBÉCIL"

***P.D.V. Tom***

"AJAJAJAJA" Me estaba riendo yo, estaba con Suny viendo 'La Familia Peluche', aunque al principio a ella le pareció algo grosero, ya después le pareció divertido.

Pinkie, Luis, Rarity, Sarah, Dylan y Fluttershy no habían vuelto, además de que Applejack, Scarlet, Luna y Samanta también habían salido, solo éramos yo, Suny, Héctor, Marisol, Twilight, Rainbow y Melisa.

Pero de repente, llegó Sarah cruzando la puerta con toda prisa, parecía aterrorizada.

"Sarah, ¿Qué tienes?" Le preguntó Suny a Sarah.

"Algo se acerca, puedo sentirlo" Dijo ella para luego correr al piso de arriba, dejándonos a Suny y a mi confundidos.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Y así es cómo funciona" Le dije yo a Marisol mientras junto con Twilight le mostraba el generador, y Marisol pareció asombrarle, además de que le pareció muy bueno que use mi habilidad para un fin que no sea violento.

De repente, Sarah cruzó la puerta rápidamente.

"CHICOS, ALGO SE ACERCA"

"¿De qué hablas Sarah?... ¿y por qué tu ropa está mojada?" Le pregunté yo.

"Estaba en playa tranquilamente cuando escuché…" En ese momento escuchamos algo que venía de la sala, los cuatro comenzamos a bajar al piso de abajo, para saber de qué se trataba.

Al llegar, nos asombramos al ver un portal, el cual estaba en medio de la sala, los cuatro nos pusimos en posición de combate.

Pero de repente, del portal salió un niño, tenía el cabello verde y vestimenta morada…

… No, no era Barney…

ERA SPIKE.

"SPIKE" Gritó Twilight de la felicidad mientras corría hacia el chico para luego abrazarlo mientras daba vueltas en su lugar.

"Twiliiiiight" Decía Spike, pude notar que el gritaba por lo mareado que estaba por tanta vuelta, en ese momento yo sostuve a los dos.

"Spike, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué viniste?" Le pregunté yo.

"Tengo un mensaje muy importante de la princesa Celestia" Dijo el, para este momento, Applejack, Melisa y Rainbow habían entrado a la sala "El portador del coraje ha llegado a este universo y estará aquí en cualquier momento junto con un…"

***CRASH***

Escuchamos como una de las ventanas de la entrada se rompía, al mirar pudimos ver a una criatura, su cuerpo tenía forma humanoide, su brazo izquierdo era en realidad una espada, su mano derecha estaba soltando un brillo dorado, su cabeza tenía una punta en la parte de atrás, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara.

De la nada, la criatura comenzó a correr hacia nosotros para tratar de atacarnos con su espada, pero antes d que pudiera tocar a alguien, yo le lancé un rayo directo en el pecho, mandándolo a volar mientras su cuerpo se disolvía en el aire.

"¿QUÉ RAYOS ERA ESA COSA?" Grité yo.

En ese momento, más de esas criaturas comenzaron a aparecer, algunos venían de las ventanas mientras otros derribaron la puerta, todas venían armadas de la misma manera.

Era obvio que no venían de visita.

"USTEDES, CORRAN, AGARREN SUS COSAS" Les grité yo a Applejack, Spike, Twilight, Tom, Suny y Melisa, ellos comenzaron a correr al piso de arriba, solo quedábamos Sarah, quien había cambiado a su forma de gata, Marisol, quien había cambiado a su forma de 'Flor de loto', y yo mientras cargaba un rayo.

Las criaturas comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros, yo fui el primero en atacar, le lancé una onda a dos de ellas, mandándolas a volar a la vez que sus cuerpos se disolvían, una tercera trató de atacarme con la espada, pero yo la evité y le sostuve el brazo para luego darle un golpe.

Mientras tanto, Sarah le aplicaba varios golpes a las criaturas que se acercaban, acompañados con uno que otro zarpazo, una de las criaturas comenzó a cargar un proyectil contra ella, por lo que ella se lanzó contra la criatura para luego aplicarle una oleada de zarpazos al estilo wolverine.

Marisol le lanzaba una llamarada a cada criatura que se le acercaba a ella, una de ellas trató de atacarla con su espada, pero ella la agarró del cuello para luego lanzarla hacia abajo, para luego darle un pisotón en la cabeza, haciendo que esta se disuelva junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

Ya después de acabar con todas las criaturas y asegurarnos de que no queden ninguna, los tres corrimos hacia nuestra habitación para agarrar nuestras cosas.

Este lugar ya no era seguro.

Comencé a empacar todo, mis fotos, mi laptop y mi generador, guardé mi celular n el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Solo faltaba algo de ropa.

Rápidamente corrí hacia el armario de ropa, pero apenas abrí la puerta, pude sentir como algo me agarraba del cuello, la figura comenzó a salir de la sombra mientras me sostenía en el aire…

… Era el.

"Finalmente nos conocemos" Me dijo el "¿Dónde están las reliquias?"

"No sé de qué me hablas" Le mentí yo con dificultad, pero él no pareció creerme.

"¿En serio crees que caeré con eso?, incluso sé que están… aquí" Dijo el mientras volteaba a ver a Sarah y Marisol "Valla, valla, al parecer las reliquias ya tienen a sus portadores… supongo que con esto hay un cambio de planes" Dijo el para luego arrogarme al muro, haciéndome atravesarlo para luego caer en el poste que sostenía el aro de basquetbol.

Traté de levantarme de mi lugar, el impacto había hecho que el aro caiga al suelo.

Pude ver que 'el' materializó su hacha en su mano, mientras me levantaba vi como una llamarada impactaba en él, pero no le hizo daño, comencé a cargar la electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, traté de elevarme en el aire, me sentía débil, pero aun así logré elevarme.

Me impulsé todo lo que pude hacia el agujero del que salí volando.

Al llegar me impulsé directo hacia él, pero él logró darme un golpe cargado, derribándome en ese momento.

"Muy fácil" Dijo el, en ese momento, Sarah comenzó a darle varios golpes, pero él logró evitarlos todos, al final el agarró el brazo de Sarah para luego estrellar su cuerpo contra el suelo y luego arrojarla por el agujero.

El volteó a ver a Marisol, quien había vuelto a su forma de 'Flor de loto', ella agarró su collar y se lo quitó, su collar poco se fue transformando en la Flamercut.

Al parecer ella estuvo practicando.

Él sonrió y empuñó su hacha, los dos comenzaron a tener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, el trató de atacar a Marisol al pecho, pero ella logró agacharse para luego lanzarle un golpe a él, pero él lo evitó chocando la hoja de las dos armas entre sí.

"Eres una gran guerrera niña, tal vez quieras luchar a mi lado" le dijo él.

"JAMAS" Gritó ella para luego lanzarle otro golpe a él, pero él hizo algo que ella no esperaba, el comenzó a cargar energía n su mano izquierda, para luego lanzarle un proyectil, dejándola inconsciente.

AHORA SI SE LA BUSCÓ.

Sentí como la energía rodeaba mi cuerpo, pero ahora era más fuerte que antes, lo que antes eran solo rayos rodeando mi cuerpo ahora era la energía de TODO a este.

De un parpadeo, tomé vuelo hacia el para luego llevármelo al muro, nosotros dos comenzamos a atravesar varias habitaciones una por una, al final, terminamos en la habitación de Hit y Suny.

Por desgracia, Suny aún seguía ahí.

El comenzó a darme varios golpes cargados con sus puños, algunos los esquivé, otros los detuve, y otros me impactaron.

Yo también traté de aplicarle varios golpes, pero ya no eran tan efectivos como antes, puesto que me quedaba poca energía.

Finalmente, yo terminé en el suelo al recibir un golpe de su hacha, aunque tuve suerte ya que me había atacado con la parte que no tenía filo.

Ahora solo quedaban él y Suny, pero él no había notado su presencia, Suny comenzó a agarrar un bate que se encontraba ahí, el cual era un bate de Tom, lentamente ella comenzó a acercarse a él por detrás si hacer ningún ruido, pero al momento de impulsar su golpe, el agarró a Suny por el cuello.

"Nunca… te metas… en las peleas que no son tuyas" Dijo el para luego lanzarla al muro.

Yo aún podía ver la escena, el comenzó a acercarse a Suny mientras comenzaba a cargar un golpe con su hacha directo a ella.

Al momento de que el hacha baje…

***SNIF***

…

No…

NO…

El golpe dio impacto…

Pero no le dio a Suny.

Al momento de abrir los ojos, Suny puso una cara de terror al ver lo que sucedió, ella no recibió el impacto, ya que alguien se había puesto en medio…

…Tom.

El hacha había atravesado su hombro, el portador comenzó a alzar el hacha junto con el cuerpo de Tom, para luego arrogarlo a él hacia un muro.

En ese momento, 'el' comenzó a desvanecerse, solo quedábamos Suny, yo… y el cuerpo de Tom.

Los dos nos pusimos junto a él, Tom respiraba con dificultad.

"… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Suny con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"T-tenía que h-hacerlo… no q-quería que nada malo te pase" Dijo el con dificultad mientras acariciaba el cabello de Suny.

Yo por otra parte no podía evita soltar alunas lágrimas.

Tom… mi mejor amigo… el chico al que consideré igual que a un hermano… No.

En ese momento, una pequeña luz comenzó a elevarse frente a los tres, una luz blanca…

"¿Es esa la l-luz que uno ve cuando está a p-punto de morir?" Dijo Tom aun con más dificultad.

"No… es…" Dijo Suny, más yo terminé su oración

"La tercera reliquia" Dije yo… Tom se quedó viendo a la pequeña luz por un momento.

Al parecer el sacrificio de Tom por Suny fue lo que hizo que la tercera reliquia hiciera su aparición… pero si Tom no podía tomarla… entonces era de…

"Suny" Dije yo, ella volteó a verme "Es tuya" Le dije.

"T-tómala" Dijo Tom, Suny dudó por un momento, pero finalmente, ella tomó la pequeña luz con su mano.

La luz comenzó a transformarse poco a poco en otra arma, pero esta no parecía un arma blanca, esta parecía más un… un arco.

***Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio***

El portador de la reliquia del coraje lo estuvo viendo todo, dos de las criaturas estaban en cada uno de sus lados.

Twilight, Spike, Rainbow y Mel habían logrado salir sanos y salvos, ellos habían huido directo al edificio en el que vivía Sarah.

"Destruyan el lugar" Dijo 'el' para que al final, sus guerreros comenzaran a dispararle proyectiles a la casa, esta comenzó a encenderse en llamas a la vez que la estructura se debilitaba.

En el interior, nosotros cuatro corríamos para tratar de salir del lugar mientras yo cargaba el cuerpo de Marisol y Suny trataba de llevarse su reliquia y el cuerpo de Tom con ella.

Pero ya era tarde.

Justo cuando habíamos llegado al edificio, la estructura del edificio comenzó a caer hacia nosotros, no teníamos escape…

Afuera, 'el' comenzó a sonreír, ahora o había nada que lo detenga, si bien ya no contaba con las otras reliquias, aún tenía a su ejército, habían derrotado a los otros portadores…

"Bien hecho guerreros… ahora… tomaremos este lugar… General" Le dijo el a una de esas criaturas, la cual tenía una armadura más avanzada que las otras "Prepare las tropas, iniciaremos con la capital"

"Si mi señor Christian" Dijo el para al final, disolverse en una esfera oscura y alejarse del lugar junto con la otra criatura, Christian se quedó mirando al edificio derribado por última vez, de su espalda comenzaron a crecerle un par de alas oscuras para así finalmente, volar hacia su próximo destino…

Mérida.

**Espero me perdonen por el mal final del capítulo.**

**¿Los portadores lograran salir de esta?**

**¿O este será el final de toda esperanza?**

**Publicaré el siguiente capítulo en unas horas, no desesperen.**

**BROHOOF**


	21. Una Nueva Misión

**Ok, el capítulo anterior no les gustó a muchos que digamos, pero les prometo que con este se animarán.**

**ESTO AUN NO TERMINA**

Capítulo 21: Una Nueva Misión.

Perdida…

Dolor…

Derrota…

Son las únicas cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza…

Todo estaba perdido…

Tom estaba muerto…

Ni siquiera puedo sentir mi cuerpo…

"Héctor…"

Apenas puedo escuchar una voz diciendo mi nombre.

"Héctor…"

Espera… eso no lo estoy imaginando…

"HÉCTOR"

… ¿Applejack?

En ese momento, comencé a abrir los ojos, al principio mi viste estaba borrosa, pero luego pude ver a Applejack mientras ella quitaba escombros para dejarme salir.

"ENCONTRÉ A HÉCTOR CHICAS" Gritó ella, en ese momento, pude ver a Sarah, quien tenía algunas heridas en su cuerpo, ella y Applejack comenzaron a ayudarme a levantarme, finalmente pude ver a los demás buscando los cuerpos restantes, Luis, Pinkie y Twilight se acercaron a mí.

"¿Estas bien bro?" Me preguntó Luis.

"Si… eso espero" Le dije yo.

"¿Dónde está Tom?" Preguntó Twilight, en ese momento yo volteé a ver a… Suny, quien estaba agachada frente a un cuerpo.

"No lo consiguió" Dije yo, en ese momento los demás voltearon a ver, Twilight se cubrió la boca al ver al cuerpo, mientras que Pinkie comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Luis, yo mientras tanto me levanté de mi lugar y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba el cuerpo.

Suny aún seguía llorando, pude ver que el arco aún seguía a su lado, Yo coloqué mi mano en el hombro de Suny, ella volteó a verme.

"Te aseguro… que ahora él está en un lugar mejor" Le dije yo.

"¿Por qué no puedo ganar en el amor?" Dijo ella aun llorando, en ese momento yo la abracé, no pasó mucho para que ella me devolviera el abrazo.

Finalmente, ella rompió el abrazo para luego tomar el arco

"Supongo que debo ponerle un nombre" Me dijo ella.

"Es tuyo, tu escógelo" Le dije yo.

"Sunshoot" Dijo ella.

"Eso fue rápido" Le dije yo.

"En realidad, Tom lo había usado con un arma que el diseño, me dijo que lo nombró en mi honor… yo lo nombraré en honor a el" Dijo ella, la descripción del arco comenzó a aparecer en ese momento, la cual decía 'Sunshoot, la reliquia del sacrificio'

Suny comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros, yo me quedé viendo el cuerpo de Tom.

"Hermano… sea donde sea que estés en este momento… te prometo… que tu sacrificio no será en vano" Le dije yo para luego caminar hacia los otros.

Momentos después, los demás habían llegado, todos estábamos en silencio mientras buscábamos lo que había sobrevivido.

Twilight logró salvar mis cosas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Ahora 'el' había llegado, y no estaba solo, creo que esas cosas eran parte de su ejército.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Sarah con tristeza en su voz.

"¿AHORA QUÉ?, ADMITELO SARAH, SE ACABÓ, AHORA LA TIERRA SERÁ UN BASURERO" Gritó Scarlet.

"No" Dijo Rainbow Dash, llamando la atención de todos "Ya han llegado muy lejos, encontraron tres de las reliquias, aún pueden cambiar el marcador" Dijo ella para animarlos.

"Rainbow, admítelo, perdimos" Dijo Marisol, no lo podía creer, incluso ella había perdido la esperanza "Pronto, 'el' atacará…"

"Christian" Dijo Sarah "Se llama Crhistian… escuché a una de esas criaturas llamarlo así"

"Cómo decía, Pronto, Christian lo destruirá todo, y él tiene un ejército, ¿Qué tenemos todos?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Admítanlo" Continuó ella "Nadie en este mundo nos ayudaría… no creo que nadie de ESTE universo nos ayude" Terminó ella.

"Tal vez alguien de otro universo" Dije yo.

"NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES HÉCTOR" Gritó Melisa.

"ESPEREN" Gritó Spike "CREO QUE LA PRINCESA DIJO ALGO SOBRE ESO"

"¿Qué quieres decir Spike?" Preguntó Twilight.

"La princesa Celestia me envió con un mensaje, ella dice que con las reliquias, ustedes son capaces de abrir portales a otros universos" Dijo él.

"¿Y qué ayuda conseguiríamos?, ¿MAS PONIS?, Admítelo Spike, no creo que los ponis nos quieran ayudar en momentos como este" Dijo Luis.

"Tal vez ponis no… pero quizá…"

"¿Quizá que cosa?" Le pregunté yo

"Tal vez otros humanos"

Esto último llamó la atención de todos, Spike continuó.

"La princesa Celestia me reveló que nuestro universo no es el único que fue visitado por humanos, me dijo que aún existen varias Equestrias, y que en estas habitan humanos"

"Debe ser una broma" Dijo Scarlet.

"Es verdad, tal vez podamos hacer contacto con ellos, la princesa me dijo que la mayoría de los humanos son grandes guerreros, caballeros, seres inmortales… tal vez nos puedan ayudar" Dijo el, todos se quedaron pensando por un momento.

…

…

"Sarah, yo iré contigo" Dije yo.

"¿QUÉ?" Gritaron todos.

"Es una gran idea chicos, piénsenlo, si lo que dice Spike es verdad, tal vez podamos hacer contacto con ellos" Les dije a todos.

"¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Dividirnos en grupos, viajar a esos universos con ayuda de las reliquias y contactar con los humanos que habiten en esas Equestrias" Les dije yo, en ese momento, Sarah se levantó y comenzó a materializar a Spectrum.

"Le entro" Dijo ella, en ese momento, Marisol y Suny empuñaron sus reliquias, ambas con una mirada decidida.

De repente, los demás comenzaron a levantarse, todos con la misma mirada.

"Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Marisol, Scarlet y Dylan irán en el primer grupo…

Sunshine y Hit irán en el segundo grupo…

Y finalmente, Sarah y yo iremos en el último…

Twilight… tu, Luna y Spike regresen a su Equestria, avisen a la princesa, tal vez nos de algo de apoyo…

Melisa, tú y Luis cuiden a las demás, no dejen que les pase nada malo, ¿entendieron?" Dije yo, todos parecieron entender el plan mientras Luna habría un portal, ella, Twilight y Spike comenzaron a cruzar este.

Melisa y Luis mientras tanto se llevaron a las demás a un lugar seguro.

Solo quedábamos nosotros 7, Sarah inicio clavando la punta del cetro en el suelo, en ese momento, un portal anaranjado se abrió en frente de nosotros.

Marisol hizo lo mismo con su espada, al igual que con Sarah, un portal, esta vez rojo, se abrió en frente de ella y Scarlet.

Finalmente, de la mano de Suny comenzó a aparecer algo, al final resultó ser una flecha especial, ella uso lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, ella colocó la flecha apuntando al suelo, para finalmente dispararla, al momento, un portal blanco se abrió en frente de ellas.

"Recuerden chicas, cualquier ayuda será aceptada" Dije yo, Marisol, Dylan y Scarlet comenzaron a correr hacia el portal rojo, mientras que Hit y Suny corrían hacia el portal blanco.

Yo y Sarah igualmente comenzamos a correr al portal anaranjado.

Finalmente, los tres grupos atravesamos los portales, nuestras partículas se disolvían dentro del portal, para después desaparecer.

Al momento de cruzar los portales, estos se cerraron, hasta el momento en el que debamos regresar… lo cual será después de crear nuestro ejército universal.

**Corto, pero significativo.**

**Si se preguntan sobre los universos a los que irán los portadores, les aviso que… eso, es decisión de ustedes.**

**¿Quieren que vayan a algún universo de algún fic suyo?, háganmelo saber.**

**Grayfox 2.0, TALOS X, Pablochx, si ve este capítulo, quisiera incluir sus fics en esta historia.**

**Hasta ahora tengo confirmada a Adriana-Valkyrie, si alguien más quiere unirse al ejército, que me diga y con gusto los incluiré**

**Tardaré un poco con el siguiente capítulo, primero necesito saber qué historias quieren ver incluidas en esta.**

**Prepárense, pronto los universos se unirán, y lucharan como uno solo.**

**BROHOOF**


	22. Equipo Blanco

**Y comienza el reclutamiento**

**WOW, no creí que serían tantos, supongo que esto alargará la búsqueda un poco.**

**Antes de comenzar, una descripción de los guerreros espirituales:**

**Su cuerpo tiene forma humanoide, su brazo izquierdo es en realidad una espada, su mano derecha es capaz de disparar proyectiles los cuales deben cargarse antes, su cabeza tiene una punta en la parte de atrás, su rostro está cubierto con una máscara y al morir terminan por desintegrarse.**

**Para ser justo, iniciaré con el primer fic que me confirmó por facebook.**

**Han leído… ¿Las locas aventuras de la amistad?**

Capítulo 22: Equipo Blanco

***Equestria No. 49***

En algún lugar, en las afueras de Poniville, un portal blanco comenzó a abrirse de la nada, de el salieron dos figuras, una de ellas era una chica rubia con una vestimenta blanca, la otra era una chica pelirroja de ropa negra.

"Suny… creo que lo logramos" Le dijo la pelirroja a la Rubia.

"No puedo creerlo Hit" Le dijo Suny a Hit con asombro, el lugar se veía exactamente igual a su universo, todo parecía normal… demasiado…

"Hit, ¿Crees que alguien nos ayude en este lugar?" Le preguntó Suny a la pelirroja.

"Eso espero… un momento… ¿Por qué aun seguimos siendo humanas?" Le preguntó Hit a Suny al notar que aun caminaba sobre dos extremidades.

"… Creo que el viaje no afecta al exterior, además, recuerda que fue la princesa quien nos volvió humanas antes de llegar a la tierra" Le recordó Suny a su amiga.

"Cierto… oye, tal vez quieras guardar esa cosa" Le dijo Hit a la rubia apuntando a su arco.

"¿Y cómo supones que haré eso?" Le preguntó Suny, justo en ese momento, el arco comenzó a soltar un brillo, Suny del susto lo soltó.

El arco comenzó a hacerse más pequeño, luego de eso comenzó a cambiar de forma, para finalmente convertirse en una pulsera, la cual llevaba los detalles del arco.

"Supongo que eso funciona" Dijo Suny mientras recogía la pulsera para luego colocársela en la muñeca, finalmente, las dos chicas comenzaron a dar paso al pueblo.

***10 minutos después***

Las dos chicas habían llegado al pueblo, no hace falta decir que los ponis se escondían al notar a las dos chicas.

"Oye Suny" Dijo Hit

"¿Qué sucede?" Le dijo Suny mientras notaba que los ponis se escondían en sus casas.

"No creo que algún humano haya llegado a este lugar, digo… apenas nos notaron, los otros ponis comenzaron a correr" Le dijo Hit a su amiga, era cierto, para este momento, ya no había nadie afuera, solo eran ellas dos.

"Supongo que no… pero no podemos rendirnos tan fácilmente, acabamos de llegar, tal vez haya alguien que nos pueda ayudar" Le dijo Suny a la pelirroja con tono de ánimo.

"(Suspiro) Está bien" Le dijo Hit a Suny con tono de fastidio, ella aun estaba con la idea de que nadie les ayudaría en ese universo.

***Mientras tanto, planeta tierra***

"Mi señor Christian, detectamos una anomalía, las otras reliquias han desaparecido" Le dijo el general espiritual a Christian mientras el supervisaba a las tropas para la invasión, ellos se encontraban en el cielo en la mitad del golfo de México, era de noche y ellos se encontraban arriba de las nubes, de esa manera nadie los podría ver.

"Deben seguir convida" Susurró Christian.

"¿Mi señor?" Preguntó el general.

"Les abriré un portal, si las reliquias están en otros universos…" En ese momento, Christian abrió un portal negro con la ayuda de su hacha "… Entonces será más fácil seguirlos, General, envié a algunos de tus guerreros".

"Si señor" Dijo el general para luego darle una señal a algunos de sus mejores guerreros, ellos comenzaron a cruzar el portal, el cual los iban a dispersar a los diferentes universos a los que viajaron los otros tres portadores.

***De vuelta con el Equipo Blanco***

"YA ME ABURRÍ" Se quejaba Hit mientras se sentaba en el suelo, ellas dos ya llevaban buscando por todo el lugar.

Algunos de los ponis les dieron más confianza y salieron de sus casas, aunque ninguno de ellos hizo contacto con ninguna de las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas estaban a punto de rendirse, todo parecía normal en esta versión de Equestria

"Supongo que aquí no hay nada" Dijo Hit.

"Odio decirlo, pero es verdad" Dijo Suny finalmente rindiéndose.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a retirarse del lugar, pero de repente, un portal negro comenzó a abrirse.

Del portal comenzó a salir 7 de los guerreros espirituales, los cuales tenían su objetivo fijo.

Mejor dicho… dos objetivos.

"¿QUÉ HACEN ESAS COSAS AQUÍ?" Preguntó Suny al ver a las criaturas, en ese momento, la pulsera de ella comenzó a materializarse una vez más, volviéndose a convertir en su arco.

En la otra mano de Suny apareció una flecha lista para ser usada.

"Creo que esa cosa está viva" Le dijo Hit a Suny refiriéndose al arco, la portadora hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, apuntó la flecha hacia uno de los guerreros espirituales y se lanzó con un gran impulso, la flecha fue directo al pecho de la criatura, dejándola en el suelo, más no matándola.

Otra flecha comenzó a materializarse en la mano de Suny, esta inmediatamente la disparó hacia la misma criatura a la cabeza, desintegrándola en el momento.

Aun quedaban 6, pero las restantes comenzaron a cargar sus disparos.

En ese momento, un par de bolas de fuego cayeron a la mitad de la zona, interponiéndose entre las chicas y los guerreros, las chicas voltearon a ver para notar a una unicornio encapuchada, solo pudieron ver el color de su pelaje blanco y un collar azul.

"Ustedes dos" Dijo la poni encapuchada hablándole a las chicas "Tápense MUY BIEN los oídos" Dijo ella, en ese momento las dos chicas se taparon los oídos lo más fuerte que podían.

En ese momento, la poni comenzó a generar una onda de sonido tan insoportable que hizo que los guerreros perdieran el sentido de la orientación, además de haberlos dejado en el suelo.

Al notar que el sonido se había ido, Suny volvió a apuntar el arco hacia estos, pero esta vez ella tenía varias flechas en la mano, Suny las disparó todas a la vez, ella terminó sorprendida al ver que le había dado en la cabeza a TODOS los guerreros, todos terminaron por desintegrarse.

Al terminar el combate, el arco volvió a convertirse en la pulsera, las dos chicas voltearon a ver a la unicornio.

"¿Cómo es que tu…"

"Aquí no, no es seguro" Interrumpió la unicornio a Suny para después hacer brillar su cuerno, para luego ser tele transportadas hacia un lugar más privado.

***Equestria No.27 (La de esta historia)***

En el castillo de las princesas, Twilight le había explicado a la princesa Celestia el plan de Héctor para reunir un ejército en contra de Christian.

Al terminar, la princesa Celestia se levantó de su trono.

"Entonces está hecho… por desgracia"

"¿Por desgracia qué?" Preguntó Twilight.

"Por desgracia, aun dudo que los humanos de otros universos quieran unirse a la causa así como así… Pero eso tiene solución" Dijo la princesa Celestia.

"Espera… hablas de…" Decía la princesa Luna.

"Exacto" Dijo ella para luego salir de la habitación seguida por Twilight, Luna y Spike.

Después de unos minutos, los 4 terminaron por entrar en la sala de Star Swirl _el barbudo._

_"Princesa, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Le preguntó Twilight a la princesa._

_"¿Ves esa estatua en medio Twilight?" Le preguntó la princesa "Eso es en realidad es un comunicador interdimencional, capaz de comunicarse con otras Equestrias"_

_"Woh, woh, woh, déjeme ver si entendí… ¿Dice que usted puede hablar con otras Equestrias por medio de esto?" Preguntó Spike_

_"Hablar no, pero puedo dejar un mensaje para que todos lo escuchen" Respondió ella para luego hacer brillar su cuerno._

_***Equestria No. 49, Bosque Everfree***_

Las chicas y la poni habían aparecido en medio del bosque, apenas llegaron, la poni se había quitado la capucha, para revelar a una unicornio azul la cual tenía un sombrero y un par de gafas.

"Muy bien, ahora podemos hablar" Dijo la unicornio.

"Para empezar, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Por qué no estás asustada con nosotras?, pero más importante, ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?" preguntó Hit.

"Para responder tus preguntas, mi nombre es Poem Light y las ayudé porque esos guerreros espirituales…"

"Espera un momento" Interrumpió Suny a Poem Light "¿Tu sabes de esas cosas?" Le preguntó ella.

"…Si" Respondió Poem.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Hit, Poem estaba a punto de responderle, pero en ese momento…

"ATENCIÓN, ESTE ES UN LLAMADO A TODAS LAS EQUESTRIAS" Dijo una voz la cual parecía provenir del castillo, esta se escuchaba en toda la zona.

***Equestria No. 27, Sala de Star Swirl del barbudo***

"HA TODOS LOS QUE ESCUCHEN ESTE MENSAJE, NESECITAMOS SU AYUDA" Decía la princesa Celestia mientras usaba la estatua para comunicarse con las otras Equestrias.

**NA: En este momento les dejaré el nombre de los fics pertenecientes a los siguientes universos**

***Equestria No. 34 (El ser de otro mundo)***

"UNA NUEVA AMENAZA SE ACERCA, UNA LA CUAL ES CAPAZ DE TERMINAR CON TODO UNIVERSO EXISTENTE, INCLUYENDO LOS NUESTROS" Se escuchaba la voz, mientras era escuchada por un humano, el cual venía acompañado de un ángel a su lado.

***Equestria No. 72 (Capas Negras)***

"ES POR ELLO QUE LES PIDO SE UNAN A NUESTRA CAUSA, PARA LUCHAR JUNTO A LOS GUARDIANES DE ESTOS UNIVERSOS, LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA UNIÓN" Continuaba la voz, a lo lejos en Sweet Apple Across, un humano de cabello largo escuchaba el discurso.

***Equestria No. 56 (La Búsqueda del Guardián)***

"SE QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES DIRAN QUE ESTA NO ES SU LUCHA, Y NO RESPONDERÁN A ESTE LLAMADO, PERO TIENE QUE PENSAR, TAL VEZ ESTA AMENAZA NO SE PRESENTE EN SU UNIVERSO AHORA, PERO QUE PASARÁ DESPUÉS" Seguía la voz, en el castillo, un Pegaso Guardia de Elite de la princesa Luna de ese universo también ponía atención.

***Equestria No. 44 (La ultima Cabalgata)***

"SI NO PELEAN AHORA, PRONTO ESTAREMOS EN DESVENTAJA, Y SERÁ MUCHO MÁS FACIL EL HECHO DE QUE TERMINEMOS SIENDO DERROTADOS, UNO POR UNO" Continuaba la voz, la cuál era escuchada por un grupo de 4 ponis hermanos, los cuales escuchaban en silencio a la voz.

***Equestria No. 12 (El Extranjero)***

"PERO SI LUCHAMOS JUNTOS, PODREMOS TERMINAR CON ESTA PELEA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS" Decía la voz, un humano el cual estaba al lado de una motocicleta escuchaba cada palabra.

***Equestria No. 64 (Más allá de la vista)***

"EN ESTE MOMENTO, LOS HUMANOS PORTADORES DE LAS RELIQUIAS ESTAN RECORRIENDO CADA UNIVERSO EN BUSCA DE AYUDA, POR LO QUE LES PIDO SOLO UNA COSA" Esta vez, la voz era escuchada por dos jóvenes humanos a lo lejos.

***Equestria No. 27***

"SI ESTAN INTERESADOS EN UNIRSE… VAYAN CON ELLOS, Y LUCHEN POR EL FUTURO DE SU HOGAR" Terminó la princesa, la cual terminó por desmayarse apenas había terminado.

Luna y Twilight la detuvieron de su caída para luego comenzar a salir de la sala.

Ya estaba hecho, cada universo estaba enterado de esta nueva amenaza…

… Ahora faltaba recibir su respuesta.

**Fin del capítulo, creo que con esto ustedes tienen una idea de los fics que harán participación en la historia.**

**Si algunos de ustedes no han leído estas historias, les recomiendo que las lean, son muy buenas, algunas de estas son continuaciones.**

**Como dije antes, la oferta aun sigue abierta.**

**Pues hasta luego, el próximo capítulo se concentrará en el equipo naranja**

**Ah, casi lo olvido, estos son los equipos:**

…

**Equipo Blanco: Sunshine Brezze y Hit Crasher.**

**Equipo Naranja: Sarah y Héctor.**

**Equipo Rojo: Marisol, Scarlet y Dylan.**

…

**Bueno, es todo por hoy.**

**BROHOOF**


	23. Equipo Naranja

**Y seguimos con la búsqueda.**

**ACLARACIÓN, A TODOS LOS AUTORES CUYOS FICS HAGAN APARICIÓN, NO TIENE QUE HACER MENSIÓN DE ESTE EN SU HISTORIA, SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE SE UBICA FUERA DE LA HISTORIA DE LAS DE USTEDES, PUEDEN SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO NORMALMENTE.**

**Este será un crossover entre mi historia y 'El ser de otro mundo'**

**Espero les guste**

Capítulo 23: Equipo Naranja

***Equestria No. 34***

En medio del bosque Everfree, un portal naranja comenzó a abrirse, de el salieron dos figuras, una femenina y otra masculina.

Han pasado 20 minutos desde que se envió el mensaje de la princesa, pero a ALGUIEN se le ocurrió visitar otro universo.

Y si, con ese alguien hablamos de Héctor.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"Héctor, ¿Era necesario ir al universo de Halo antes de venir aquí?" Me preguntó Sarah.

"Oye, no me digas que no te gustó estar ahí, recuerdo que tú eras una fan del juego… además, logré conseguir armas, no creas que estaré con los rayos todo el tiempo, ¿O sí?, además, aprendí una nueva habilidad" Le dije yo, me había traído dos espadas de energía las cuales estaban colgando de un cinturón que me traje de ahí, dos rifles de plasma y algunas granadas de plasma, todo dentro de una bolsa de viaje.

"Ok, tal vez valió la pena… ¿Se supone que esto es Poniville?" Me preguntó ella mirando el bosque.

"Créeme, esto no es nada comparado con lo demás" Le dije yo comenzando a caminar fuera del bosque con ella siguiéndome.

***30 hora después***

'HUEVAAAAA, TENGO MUCHA HUEVAAAAA' Cantaba yo en mi mente mientras estábamos a punto de salir del bosque, Sarah aun seguía muy por detrás de mí.

Esta vista es perfecta.

"Sarah, mira esto" Le dije yo.

"Ya voy, ya voy" Me dijo ella para luego mirar lo que le iba a mostrar, su cara de molestia cambió a una de asombro.

Desde donde estábamos se podía ver TODO, a lo lejos se podía ver Canterlot, arriba de este podía ver la ciudad de Cloudsdale, y más a la izquierda… estaba Poniville.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunté yo a Sarah.

"Es… HERMOSO" Dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres ir a Poniville?"

"POR SUPUESTO" Me dijo ella para luego cambiar a su forma felina y comenzar a correr en cuatro patas.

"OYE ESPERAME" Dije yo para después usar mi nueva habilidad, usé mi energía eléctrica para reforzar mi cuerpo y correr a la misma velocidad que ella.

***P.D.V. ¿?***

Me encontraba volando en los cielos de Poniville, necesitaba un momento de descanso.

Me gustaba volar en ocasiones como estas… bueno, hoy no se podía decir lo mismo.

Hace como una hora se escuchó una voz la cual en Canterlot y había llegado a Poniville, nadie supo de donde provenía, aun seguía algo confundido con eso de que 'los humanos portadores de la unión se acercan', aunque sería genial se hubieran más humanos.

De repente, vi algo que me llamó la atención, a lo lejos pude ver a una felina de pelaje anaranjado y a otra figura corriendo detrás de ella, esta otra parecía un…

… OTRO HUMANO

NESECITO REGRESAR A CANTERLOT.

***P.D.V. Sarah***

"JA-JA, VOY A GANAR" Gritaba yo con tono de burla.

"NUNCA DIJIMOS QUE ERA UNA CARRERA" Me gritó Héctor mientras trataba de alcanzarme, al llegar al pueblo yo me detuve de golpe.

"JAJA, TE GANÉ"

"NO ME DETENGOOOO" Gritaba Héctor, al parecer había corrido tanto que no supo cómo detener su habilidad, al final el terminó por estrellarse contra una de las cabañas.

Auch, eso debió doler

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Sarah corriendo hacia mí.

"Si… dame un segundo" Le dije yo para luego tronar los huesos de mi espalda.

***CRACK***

"Ohhh si, mucho mejor" Dije yo para comenzar a estirarme, pero luego pude ver que algunos de los ponis nos estaban viendo.

Pero lo que me dejó nervioso fue lo que escuchamos que susurren

"Es otro de esos humanos"

"¿Crees que sea soltero?"

"¿La otra criatura será su pareja?"

Eran algunas de las cosas que susurraban los…

UN MOMENTO… ¿OTRO?… ENTONCES YA HAY UN HUMANO AQUÍ

Sarah comenzó a cambiar a su forma humana, los ponis se habían asombrado al ver a una humana femenina.

"¿Ahora qué?" Pregunté yo, justo en ese momento un aura amarilla comenzó a rodearnos, antes de que podamos decir algo, los dos habíamos desaparecido.

***Castillo, sala del trono***

Nosotros dos aparecimos en lo que parecía ser la sala del trono, apenas llegamos, los dos volteamos a ver a todos lados para tratar de ver que fue lo que nos llevó-

"NO PUEDO CREERLO" Gritó una voz masculina, de repente pudimos ver a un humano… ESE DEBE SER.

Él era un chico de piel blanca, de unos 1.85 cm de alto, pelo largo de color negro y con unos lentes.

"Entonces lo que dijo Ángel era verdad, en serio eran humanos" Dijo el humano, el cual parecía mayor que yo, creo que debe tener unos 20 años o algo.

"Te dije que eran humanos" Le presumió otro humano con… ¿ALAS?, QUE PEDO

Él era un chico con una piel demasiado pálida, mide 1.78 de alto, pelo largo de color castaño con un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo.

"Am… si… soy Héctor, y ella es Sarah" Le dije yo presentándonos.

"Yo soy Adrian" Nos dijo él.

"Es un gusto adrian, oye, ¿Por qué ese humano tiene… alas?" Le pregunté yo.

"El no es un humano, el es un ángel" Nos dijo él, dejándonos a mí y a Sarah con la boca abierta.

¿UN ANGEL?...Ok, olvidé la regla que me inventé cuando llegué a mi Equestria… 'Espera lo inesperado'.

"Y bien, ¿no te vas a presentar?" Le dijo Adrián al ángel.

"Por favor no me hagas hacerlo" Le dijo el ángel.

"Eso no es nada educado" Le dijo Adrián, por alguna razón, este estaba conteniendo la risa.

"**(Suspiro)** Ok… me llamo Ángel"

…

…

…

"Amigo, ya sabemos que eres un ángel, ahora, si nos pudieras decir tu nombre" Le dije yo

"Ese es mi nombre, soy Ángel… el ángel"

…

…

…

"AJAJAJAJAJAJA" Comenzamos a reírnos yo y Sarah, no faltó mucho para que Adrián también se riera con nosotros.

¿UN ÁNGEL QUE SE LLAMA ÁNGEL?, PRECIOSO, PRECIOSO

"CÓMO ME CAGA QUE SE RIAN POR ESO, SI ME DISCULPAN, ESTARÉ VOLANDO" Dijo… Ángel enojado para luego irse del lugar.

Al parecer no es la primera vez que lo molestan con eso… no me sorprende.

Finalmente, logré calmarme.

"Pero bueno… ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?" Nos preguntó Adrián.

"Para empezar, llegamos aquí gracias a ella" Le dije yo apuntando a Sarah "Ella es la portadora de la reliquia de la fuerza, la cual vendría siendo una de las reliquias de la unión, las cuales son…"

"Espera… ¿Dijiste 'Reliquias de la unión'?" Nos preguntó Adrián con una expresión de seriedad.

Espera… ¿Él sabe?

"Am… si… ¿Pero cómo lo…" En ese momento los 3 escuchamos cómo las puertas se habrían, de ellas comenzó a salir la princesa Celestia.

Bueno… la de ese universo por lo menos.

"¿Son ellos?" Preguntó la princesa.

"Parece que si Celly" Le respondió Adrián.

Ok, ahora si estoy asustado.

La princesa se nos acercó a mí y a Sarah.

"Ustedes deben ser los viajeros universales de los que hablaba ese mensaje recibido hace unas horas.

"¿Mensaje?" Preguntamos los dos.

"Celly, no creo que ellos sepan de ese mensaje, digo, Ángel los encontró apenas hace unos minutos" Le dijo Adrián a-¿Celly?

"Hace no menos de una hora, se escuchó un mensaje el cuál parecía venir de otro universo, dijo que necesitaba ayuda para una especie de batalla, al parecer, el mensaje fue dirigido también a otras Equestrias" Nos explicó Celestia.

"¿Cómo era la voz que se escuchó?" Pregunté yo.

"Si no me equivoco, era exactamente igual a… la mía" Dijo la princesa

'Gracias Twilight' Pensé yo.

"¿Por qué le agradeces a mi estudiante?" Me preguntó la princesa algo confundida.

"Es una muy LARGA historia… ¿El mensaje no dijo algo más?" Le pregunté yo.

"Dijo algo sobre… Las reliquias de la unión" Nos respondió ella. En ese momento, Sarah dio unos pasos al frente y comenzó a materializar su cetro de la misma manera que lo había hecho Marisol en la tierra.

"Soy Sarah, portadora de la reliquia de la fuerza, hemos venido aquí a pedir ayuda, estamos reclutando a los mejores guerreros de todas las Equestrias que podamos, cuanto más se unan a la causa, más posibilidades tendremos para derrotar a Christian, portador de la reliquia del coraje, y a su ejército espiritual, para ello, estamos viajando de Equestria a Equestria para cumplir esta misión" Terminó Sarah.

Guau, buen discurso.

"Entonces es verdad" Dijo la princesa. Adrián estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente entró… Ángel con toda prisa.

"Adrián, unas cosas con armadura negra están atacando Poniville, están armados con espadas" Dijo el ángel.

Armadura negra… oh no.

"SARAH, DEMONOS PRISA, CREO QUE SON GUERREROS ESPIRITUALES" Le grité yo a Sarah.

"YO HAY TIEMPO, CELLY, NESECITO QUE NOS TELE TRANSPORTES A PONIVILLE" Gritó Adrián, en ese momento, un aura amarilla comenzó a rodearnos, en menos de lo que alguien pregunte, Sarah, Adrián, Ángel y yo ya estábamos en el pueblo, pero lo que vimos nos dejó boqui abiertos.

En efecto, eran guerreros espirituales.

Sarah cambió a su forma de gata para luego lanzarse al ataque contra, yo comencé a cargar mi electricidad para luego correr hacia los guerreros.

Uno por uno, fui esquivando el golpe de sus espadas, le di una patada a uno en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente por unos segundos, luego tomé a otro por el cuello y con mi puño cargado le atravesé el pecho, haciendo que se desintegre. Después de eso, tomé una de las espadas de energía y comencé a usarla contra los otros guerreros, para luego saltar hacia la espalda de uno de ellos y clavársela por la espalda, provocando que también se desintegre.

Mientras tanto, Sarah usaba su cetro para combatir a los guerreros que se acercaban a ella, fue gracias a sus reflejos de gata lo que la dejaron esquivar los ataques que le lanzaban. Al principio solo usaba el cetro para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de repente, del cristal en forma de cabeza de gato que tenía el cetro en la parte de arriba comenzó a salir energía, ella temiéndose de que se trataba apuntó con el cristal a los guerreros, ella comenzó a dispararle a ellos con el cetro. De repente dos de ellos comenzaron a cargar sus disparos, Sarah trató de cubrirse con el cetro, pero de la nada, de este comenzó a salir un escudo de energía, el cual la protegió de los disparos.

Varios guerreros me tenían rodeado, lanzándome ataques sin parar, no podía con ellos.

Uno de los guerreros trató de atacarme por la espalda, pero de repente, algo lo detuvo, volteé a mirar para ver… ¿Una KATANA?

Una katana, la cual era empuñada por Adrián.

El comenzó a atacar al guerrero que trató de matarme

"**SOU RYU SEN**" Gritó Adrián para luego lanzarle un sablazo rápido su enemigo, el cual termino desintegrándose.

"¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESA KATANA?" Le pregunté yo a Adrián.

"HOLA HÉCTOR" Me saludó… ¿LA KATANA?

Espera, esa voz… ¿Ángel?

En ese momento, otro guerrero trató de atacar a Adrián a la cabeza.

"**RYU SHO SEN**" Gritó Adrián para luego agacharse, tomar la espada de forma horizontal y luego le dio un golpe en el cuello al guerrero, degollándolo, este terminó por desintegrarse.

"MUERTO" Gritó Ángel aun en su forma de katana

Finalmente, todos los guerreros habían sido derrotados, por suerte ningún poni salió herido.

La katana de Adrián comenzó a cambiar de forma, esta terminó por convertirse en Ángel.

"Supongo que si eres un gran guerrero después de todo" Le dije yo a Adrián.

"Seguro que lo es" Dijo una voz, todos volteamos a ver de dónde vino la voz para ver a… la princesa Celestia.

"Supongo que esto significa que iras con ellos" Dijo ella con tristeza en su voz.

"No te preocupes, volveré pronto" Dijo Adrián para luego… ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?

Adrián comenzó a darle un beso en los labios a la princesa… LA PRINCESA.

Después de cortar el beso, la princesa le sonrió.

"Te estaré esperando" Le dijo ella, Adrián comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Adrián a nosotros, yo y Sarah aun teníamos una cara de ¿WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?

"Am… si…" Dijo Sarah para luego abrir el portal, el cual nos llevaría al siguiente universo, los cuatro comenzamos a cruzar el portal, yo aun con la misma expresión.

**Uf, dos días para terminar este capítulo, supongo que eso arruina mi record de 22 capítulos seguidos XD**

**Esperen el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**BROHOOF**


	24. Equipo Rojo

**Muy bien, antes que nada quisiera decir solo una palabra: Gracias.**

**¿Por qué?, pues por darle una oportunidad a este fic en primer lugar, es bueno saber que a ustedes les gusta esta historia, aun no puedo creer que haya llegado a los 200 reviews DOS VECES.**

**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el 24, este incluye a cierto capitán de cabello largo, estoy seguro de que ustedes saben de quien hablo.**

Capítulo 24: Equipo Rojo

***Equestria No. 72***

Ha pasado 1 hora desde que Marisol y su equipo llegaron, ellos habían llegado a las afueras de Poniville, a diferencia del equipo naranja, ellos estuvieron presentes cuando llegó el mensaje.

Ya casi estaban cerca del pueblo, pero de repente…

Marisol se detuvo en ese momento.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

"¿Qué sucede?" Me preguntó Dylan.

"Algo se acerca" Les dije yo mientras preparaba una granada de fuego.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Scarlet.

"Puedo sentirlo, sea lo que sea, está… muy… cerca" Dije yo al notar una enorme sombra detrás de nosotros, yo volteé a mirar para ver…

Oh… dios… mío…

El cielo pudimos ver… una nave… una nave enorme…

Pero… los ponis no tenemos esa tecnología…

Luego pudimos ver algo escrito en uno de los lados, decía… Liberty.

"¿Crees que sea… otro humano?" Preguntó Dylan.

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" Les dije yo mientras cambiaba a la flor de loto y comenzaba a volar en dirección a la liberty.

"MARISOL, ESPERA" Escuché a Scarlet gritar, pero yo solo seguí mi dirección a la nave.

Si había otro humano ahí, necesitaba estar segura.

***Mientras tanto, dentro del liberty***

"Jefe, algo se acerca" Le dijo un pony llamado Randall a un humano de cabello largo.

"¿De qué se trata Randall?" Le preguntó el humano.

"No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea está soltando una fuerte onda de calor" Le respondió Randall, en ese momento, una bola de fuego apareció en frente de ellos.

La imagen parecía una… un…

"Otro humano… ATERRIZEN EL LIBERTY, AHORA" Ordenó el humano.

"Si capitán" Dijo el piloto de la nave.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

En ese momento, pude ver mientras la nave comenzaba a descender al pueblo, yo me dirigí a donde estaban los otros a avisarles.

***Momentos después, 3ª Persona***

"Jefe, ¿está seguro de que es seguro hablar con ellos?" Le preguntó Randall a Pablo.

"No te preocupes Randall, también son humanos, podemos confiar en ellos… aunque aún no sé cómo es que…" En ese momento, el humano de cabello pude ver como 3 siluetas se acercaban, para luego diferenciar a dos chicas y un chico, los tres humanos.

"He de suponer que tú eras el humano que se encontraba en la nave" Me dijo una chica de cabello largo y oscuro y ojos claros.

"Soy yo, mi nombre es Pablo" Respondió el chico de cabello largo.

"Un gusto Pablo, ellos son Scarlet…"

"Que hay" Dijo Scarlet.

"Y Dylan"

"Paz" Dijo Dylan.

"Mi nombre es Marisol, portadora de la reliquia del perdón" Terminó ella.

"Reliquia… no son esos viajeros de los que hablaba esa voz, ¿o sí?" Preguntó Pablo.

"En efecto, yo represento a una de las reliquias de la unión, las cuales son armas universales con las cuales nos permitieron llegar a este universo"

"WO WO WO, PARALE A TU TREN… ¿VIENEN DE OTRO UNIVERSO?" Preguntó asombrado Pablo.

"En efecto" Respondió Marisol.

"Y LA TIERRA, ¿AUN SIGUE INTACTA?" Preguntó Pablo, Marisol cada vez estaba más confundida, pero aun así, ella respondió.

"Am… si… aún sigue intacta… ¿Por qué preguntas?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Es que… mi tierra… fue…" Pablo no pudo terminar su respuesta, Marisol pudo notar que una lágrima salió del ojo de Pablo.

'Será… que su tierra… hay no…" En ese momento, Marisol se acercó a Pablo para darle un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

"Lo lamento… no quise…" Le decía Marisol, pero Pablo la detuvo.

"No… está bien… eso fue hace mucho tiempo" Le dijo el a Marisol mientras se separaban "Vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien" Le dijo Pablo a los chicos para luego llevarlos a otro lugar.

***Más tarde, Casa de Pablo***

"Y así es cómo llegué aquí" Terminó Pablo, él les había contado todo lo que él había hecho desde que llegó a Poniville, incluso habló sobre la batalla del puente, sobre su conflicto con 'R', sobre la hermandad de los Capaz Negras, su boda con Applejack y sobre la vez que adoptó a tres pequeños junto con ella.

Los 4 se encontraban en el comedor tomando un café, Randall tuvo que irse para atender otro asunto con la hermandad.

Además de ellos cuatro, en el lugar se encontraban Applejack y Carina, la hermana menor de Pablo

"Guau… tu si sabes cómo pasar el rato" Le dijo Scarlet después de escuchar todo eso.

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?" Preguntó Pablo, los 3 chicos se quedaron pensando por un momento.

"Lo siento, pero le preguntas a los humanos equivocados" Le respondió Dylan.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Pablo.

"El humano que llegó a Equestria en nuestro universo se llama Héctor… mi novio… En este momento él se encuentra reclutando guerreros de otros universos, al igual que los otros dos equipos, nosotros somos uno de esos equipos" Le respondió Marisol.

"Yo no soy una humana en realidad… bueno… lo era… por azares del destino, yo terminé muerta, pero por alguna razón, terminé en la Equestria de mi universo como una unicornio" Terminó ella.

"¿Y ellos?" Preguntó Pablo.

"Amigos de Héctor" Le dijo Scarlet.

"Pero aún tengo otra pregunta… ¿Para qué están reclutando guerreros de otros universos?, digo, según el mensaje de hace unas horas, se iba a presentar una batalla" Dijo Pablo.

"Exacto, y este enemigo no es cómo cualquier otro, él ya ha destruido otras Equestrias con anterioridad, buscando a las reliquias para usarlas a su favor, pero ahora están con nosotros, ahora su objetivo es otro… nuestra tierra… solo con las reliquias podremos detenerlo, pero aún hay un problema" Dijo Marisol.

"Él tiene un ejército, es por eso que viajamos de universo a universo, para encontrar a los mejores guerreros de las Equestrias, y derrotar a Christian, de una vez por todas" Terminó ella, en ese momento, Pablo se levantó de su lugar.

"Iré" Dijo él.

"Oh no, tu no iras" Le dijo Applejack.

"Apple…"

"NO, CASI TE PIERDO EN VECES ANTERIORES, NO DEJARÉ QUE VAYAS AHÍ Y TE ARRIESGES EN UNA BATALLA QUE NI SIQUIERA ES TUYA, ¿YA PENSASTE EN LOS NIÑOS?" Le dijo Applejack entre lloriqueos.

"Applejack, si no lo detienen, ellos perderán su planeta, yo no quiero que ellos sufran lo que yo sufrí cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió con mi tierra… además, esta si es mi lucha… ya escuchaste lo que dijo Marisol, si no lo detienen ahora, Christian podría venir a este universo, ya para entonces ya no habría cómo detenerlo" Le dijo el mientras sujetaba la cara de Applejack con sus dos manos.

"Yo… yo no quiero perderte… otra vez no…" Decía ella.

"No lo harás" Le dijo Pablo a Applejack para luego darle un beso en la frente.

En ese momento, Marisol tenía una sonrisa en el rostro…

Pero luego…

"Algo sucede" Dijo ella, todos voltearon a verla, solo para ver cómo ella corría al pueblo.

Ya afuera… si, adivinaron.

"Oh, genial, más de esas cosas" Dijo Marisol para luego cambiar a la flor de loto y cargar un ataque de fuego contra los guerreros espirituales.

En ese momento, ella se quitó su collar y con el materializó a la Flamercut.

"DYLAN, SCARLET, ESCONDANSE" Gritó ella para luego cargar contra los guerreros.

Tomó la Flamercut y la clavó en el pecho de uno de ellos, para luego sacarla y cortarle la cabeza a otro, ambos terminaron desintegrándose.

Después de eso, Marisol lanzó una llamarada a otro de ellos, este terminó quemándose, para luego desintegrarse.

Dos de los guerreros trataron de atacarla en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella logró evitar ambos ataques, tomó del cuello a uno de los guerreros para luego quemarlo con su mano y lanzar su cuerpo contra el otro.

Dos más lo iban a atacar, pero en ese momento, Pablo entró al combate con un hacha en la mano para cortarle la cabeza a uno de ellos y después golpear al otro con una fuerza sobre-humana.

Marisol pudo notar que los ojos había cambiado a un color rojo carmesí, sea lo que sea que se haya hecho, lo había vuelto un super-humano.

***Unos minutos y varios guerreros desintegrados después***

Los dos humanos habían terminado con los guerreros, Pablo aún seguía destrozando el cuerpo de uno de ellos, hasta que finalmente, este terminó por calmarse para dejar que el cuerpo se desintegre.

"Bien hecho" Le dijo Marisol mientras desintegraba su espada, para luego volverlo a convertir en su collar "Supongo que contigo de nuestro lado, tendremos una oportunidad" Agregó ella.

"Gracias" Le dijo Pablo.

"¿Eso significa que iras?" Le preguntó Marisol.

"Solo déjame tomar unas cosas" Le dijo Pablo para luego volver a su casa.

Momentos después, Pablo había salido con una armadura puesta, un escudo en la parte de atrás y su hacha, Marisol pudo notar que él también estaba llevando unas botellas pequeñas, pero decidió ignorarlas.

Pablo caminó hacia Applejack y le dio un abrazo.

"Volveré pronto" Le dijo el a su esposa para luego darle un beso, después de eso, él se acercó a sus 3 hijos.

"Obedezcan a su madre chicos, no se metan en problemas" Les dijo el para luego recibir un abrazo de ellos.

Finalmente, los 4 humanos cruzaron el portal, para luego llegar a su próximo destino.

…

Y así siguió la búsqueda universal.

El equipo blanco había dado con un pegaso llamado Onyx en el siguiente universo, él y los otros guardias habían escuchado el mensaje y con el permiso de las princesas, acompañaron a Suny y a Hit.

Poem Light también las acompañó, ella quería venganza al ver lo que Christian había hecho con el universo No. 6

**NA: Universo No. 6 = el mismo de la intro.**

Mientras tanto, Marisol logró dar con otros guerreros, en este caso, 4 hermanos que anteriormente eran ángeles de la guerra, ellos también habían dado con el mensaje y acompañaron a los chicos en su viaje.

Pero en el caso de Héctor, Sarah, Adrián y Ángel, ellos llegaron a un universo diferente, uno el cual no tenían planeado llegar.

**Bueno chicos, aquí el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado.**

**Perdón si me salté en el reclutamiento de guerreros, pero aclaro, los personajes de Seren Avro Tsukino y IV Anhell ya están incluidos.**

**Sobre el siguiente universo, es uno creado por mí, pero no es de My Little Pony.**

**BROHOOF**


	25. Yo, Paralelo Parte 1

**Zup, vengo con otro capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Aquí Héctor se encontrara con alguien muy conocido para él.**

Capítulo 25: Yo, Paralelo Parte 1

***Universo desconocido, 09:24pm, Equipo Naranja***

El portal comenzó a abrirse dentro de un edificio abandonado, apenas salieron los cuatro, se escuchaba una discusión.

"CABRON, POR QUÉ BESAS A LA PRINCESA ASÍ DE LA NADA" Le grité yo a Adrián, créanme que lo que vi del otro lado me dejó traumado.

"¿Qué?, ¿uno no puede besar a su pareja?" Me preguntó el sin diferencia.

"Pero Adrián, pero ella es la princesa, y tu eres… ¿PAREJA?, QUE CHINGADOS, ¿CÓMO OCURRIÓ?"

"Am, chicos, no quiero interrumpir pero… ¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Sarah, en ese momento, Adrián y yo simplemente lo notamos.

… Esto no es Equestria… ¿Dónde estamos?

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Preguntó Ángel.

"No estoy seguro, no es Equestria, de eso estoy seguro" Le dije yo

A lo lejos, una criatura de color gris los estaba vigilando con una mirada asesina, más su mirada se concentraba en alguien en particular…

Yo…

"Impostor" Dijo la criatura mientras me veía.

En ese momento, las orejas de Sarah comenzaron a moverse, dando a señal de que ella escuchó una voz.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Nos preguntó ella

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Adrián.

"Esa voz" Dijo Sarah mientras materializaba a la Spectrum, yo comencé a cargar un rayo para disparar a lo que sea que se haya referido Sarah, aun con el hecho de que yo no escuché nada.

Pero oigan, ella tiene el oído más avanzado.

***Clank***

Los cuatro escuchamos como un tubo de metal caía al suelo.

Era oficial, algo estaba cerca.

En ese momento, nosotros escuchamos un sonido, era un… gruñido.

"HÉCTOR, CUIDADO"

Escuché que Adrián me gritó, mientras Ángel se convertía en la katana, para luego caer en la mano de Adrián. Este chocó su espada contra… OTRA ESPADA.

La cual era sostenida por… ok, ahora si tengo miedo.

Se trataba de una criatura mitad humana, mitad LOBO.

La criatura y Adrián comenzaron a chocar espadas, un ataque después de otro.

"**SOU RYU SEN**" Gritó Adrian para luego lanzarle un sablazo derecho, el cual fue evitado por la criatura, antes de que él pudiera lanzar un segundo ataque, la criatura tomó el brazo izquierdo de Adrián y arrojó a este a una pila de escombros.

"ADRIAN" Grité yo, la criatura volteó a verme a mí con una mirada asesina.

Era oficial…

Venia tras mí.

Comencé a cargar una onda para luego lanzársela a la criatura, pero esta simplemente la esquivó con una velocidad sobre humana para luego saltar hacia mí, pero antes de que pudiera hacerme daño, Sarah se puso frente a mí y le dio un golpe a la criatura con la Spectrum.

"Yo te cubro" Me dijo Sarah, yo no iba a dejar que otros peleen mis batallas, pero aun así, necesitaba su ayuda.

Comencé a cargar otro rayo mientras veía que la criatura se levantaba, dispuesta a dañarnos a los dos, esta comenzó a correr sobre sus 4 patas hacia nosotros, pero en vez de atacarnos directamente, comenzó a correr alrededor de nosotros a una velocidad con la cual era difícil ver donde estaba exactamente.

"Conozco este ataque" Me dijo Sarah "Trata de confundirnos, y así cuando menos lo esperemos, atacará, hay que estar atentos" Me decía, yo tomé una de mis espadas energéticas y la activé.

Pasaron unos segundos y la criatura aun seguía rodeándonos, de repente, esta decidió atacar.

Debió esperar más tiempo, ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

Sarah logró golpearla en el pecho, haciéndola volar otra vez.

"MUY BIEN SARAH" Le grité yo

"Gracias" Me dijo ella mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de la criatura lobo.

Pero la pelea aun no terminaba.

Mientras yo estaba distraído, otra figura estaba en las sombras, sosteniéndose sobre uno de los soportes del edificio. Esta sombra comenzó a empuñar otra espada, pero esta espada era diferente.

La sombra se lanzó hacia donde estaba yo, justo cuando me di cuenta, tomé mi otra espada energética y usé las dos para bloquear su ataque.

En ese momento pude apreciar la imagen de mi atacante, este se trataba de otro humano, un chico más o menos de mi altura, llevaba una chamarra azul, la cual tenía una capucha puesta, unos jeans de mezclilla aguados, una pañoleta roja la cual cubría su boca y un par de tenis oscuros.

En ese momento, ambos nos separamos del otro, solo para volver a atacarnos, no tengo idea de cómo, pero mis espadas no lograban cortar las de él, es como si algo las protegiera.

De repente, el sacó otra espada y comenzó a usarla junto a la otra, yo hacia todo lo que podía para bloquear sus ataques, tenía que moverme muy rápido, sus ataques venían desde distintos lugares a diferentes puntos.

En un intento de aturdirlo, mientras bloqueaba otro ataque, le di un codazo izquierdo en la cara, para luego usar mi espada derecha contra él, pero el logró bloquear el ataque, haciéndome soltar mi espada derecha.

En ese momento, Adrián se levantó, tomó a Ángel, quien aún seguía en su forma de katana por alguna razón, y comenzó a correr hacia mi atacante, pero justo cuando el lanzó su ataque, a la vez que lo hacía yo, el chico logró bloquear ambos ataques, para luego agacharse y darnos una patada a los dos en las piernas, haciéndonos caer al suelo, el chico puso cada una de sus espadas en nuestros cuellos.

'N-no puedo creerlo… nos ganó…'

Pero pensé demasiado pronto, justo cuando el chico estaba a punto de atacarnos al cuello, un proyectil de energía dio impacto en su pecho, yo y Adrián volteamos a mirar de donde vino el disparo, solo para ver a Sarah, quien estaba apuntando hacia donde estaba el chico.

"Qué es lo que harían ustedes dos sin mi" Nos dijo en tono de burla, pude ver que ella había derrotado a la criatura-lobo, la cual estaba en sus brazos.

Adrián se levantó y corrió hacia donde estaba el chico, para luego patear su espada lejos de su brazo.

"Levántalo, y no dejes que escape" Le dije a Adrián, este levantó al chico y lo sostuvo mientras lo amenazaba con su espada, luego volteé ver a Sarah, para luego darle una de las espadas de energía, ella la activó y con esta amenazó al lobo con ella.

"SUELTAME, NO CREAS QUE TE DEJARÉ VIVA DESPUÉS DE ESTO" Dijo el… espera… ¿¡Es una chica!

Sarah simplemente siguió amenazando a la chica lobo con la espada, dándole a saber que si intentaba un movimiento brusco, iba a ser lo único que ella haría.

Adrián por el otro lado, apoyó al chico humano contra la pared, este estaba desarmado, Adrián aun lo amenazaba con su katana de la misma forma que lo hacía Sarah con la otra.

Ya no tenían salida.

***Mientras tanto, Equestria No. 27, habitación de la princesa Celestia***

La princesa comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, ella aun tenía un dolor de cabeza, puesto que el mensaje tomó mucha de su energía para enviarlo.

"Hermana" Dijo una voz, la princesa volteó a ver de quien se trataba, para luego sonreír al ver que se trataba de su hermana menor, la cual estaba siendo acompañada por Twilight y Spike.

"No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien… solo necesito descansar un poco" Dijo Celestia.

"Muy bien hermana, avísanos cuando estés en condiciones de levantarte" Dijo Luna con una sonrisa para luego irse junto con Twilight y Spike.

Después de que la puerta haya cerrado, la princesa Celestia trató de dormir.

Pero un pensamiento era lo que no se marchaba de su mente… las reliquias.

"Sé que lo conseguirán, son grandes guerreros, y ahora no están solos" Susurró la princesa para luego dormirse.

***De vuelta con el Equipo Rojo***

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" Preguntó Adrián, mientras sostenía al chico contra la pared.

"Sostenlo" Le dije yo, me acerqué a él y le quité la capucha, para poder ver su cabello oscuro, un poco más largo que el mío.

"Esto es lo que te sucede por meterte en los asuntos que no te convienen…" Le decía yo para luego quitarle la pañoleta, revelando su… no puede ser.

Al ver su rostro, yo comenzaba a entrar en confusión, mis manos dejaron de responder debido a esto, haciéndome soltar mi espada energética.

Sarah y Adrián tenían la misma impresión, ellos volteaban a ver al chico, luego a mí, luego al chico…

¿Quieren que les diga la razón?, ok

ESE CHICO… ERA YO.

**Guau, eso fue inesperado.**

**Gracias por leer mi fic chicos, una vez más, tienen mis agradecimientos, espero les haya gustado.**

**Esperen pronto para la conti, yo me despido hasta entonces.**

**Dejen sus opiniones, comentarios, etc.**

**Por cierto, si quieren platicar o algo, ya es más fácil buscarme en facebook, ahora soy Héctor HeldDuke Rodríguez, pero mándenme una PM para hacerme saber quiénes son.**

**En fin…**

**BROHOOF**


	26. Yo, Paralelo Parte 2

**Hora de saber que sucederá, espero les guste.**

***Previamente en Las Reliquias De La Unión***

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?" Preguntó Adrián, mientras sostenía al chico contra la pared.

"Sostenlo" Le dije yo, me acerqué a él y le quité la capucha, para poder ver su cabello oscuro, un poco más largo que el mío.

"Esto es lo que te sucede por meterte en los asuntos que no te convienen…" Le decía yo para luego quitarle la pañoleta, revelando su… no puede ser.

Al ver su rostro, yo comenzaba a entrar en confusión, mis manos dejaron de responder debido a esto, haciéndome soltar mi espada energética.

Sarah y Adrián tenían la misma impresión, ellos volteaban a ver al chico, luego a mí, luego al chico…

¿Quieren que les diga la razón?, ok

ESE CHICO… ERA YO.

…

Capítulo 26: Yo, Paralelo Parte 2

Confusión.

Fue lo único que sentía yo.

Simplemente estoy parado justo en frente de otra versión de mí mismo.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunté a mi 'otro' yo, quería estar seguro.

"ESO NO TE INCUNBE" Me gritó el, yo activé una de mis espadas y lo amenacé con ella.

"¿CUÁL ES TU NOMBRE?" Le grité yo, finalmente, él se rindió.

"…Mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez" Me dijo él.

No puedo creerlo.

"Chicos… suéltenlo" Les dije yo a Sarah y a Adrián.

"Héctor, si los soltamos, no terminará bien" Me dijo Sarah aun sosteniendo a la loba, yo me dirigí a mi otro yo.

"Escucha, vamos a dejarlos libres, pero tienes que jurar que ninguno de ustedes dos iniciaran una pelea, ¿entendiste?" Le dije a mi otro yo con tono demandante.

"Está bien, solo suéltanos" Me dijo él.

"Adrián, suéltalo, Sarah, suéltala" Les dije a los dos, Adrián y Sarah soltaron a los dos, luego se acercaron a mí.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunté yo al otro Héctor.

"Están en Mérida, año 2012" Me dijo él.

"Esta debe ser una versión alternativa de nuestro universo" Dijo Sarah.

"¿SU universo?" Preguntó la loba.

Creo que tendremos que presentarnos.

"Nosotros no somos de este universo, yo y la chica que ven aquí somos de otra versión de esta tierra, Adrián por otra parte, viene de un universo diferente al nuestro" Le expliqué yo.

"Nosotros estábamos viajando a otro universo, pero por alguna razón, terminamos aquí" Terminó Sarah, tanto el otro Héctor como la loba se quedaron pensando por un momento.

"Creímos que venían con objetivos hostiles" Nos dijo la loba.

"Algo así" Le dije yo "Estamos reclutando un ejército, nuestra tierra está a punto de…"

"¿Por qué no mejor nos lo explican en mi departamento?" Nos dijo mi otro yo para luego comenzar a salir del lugar, la chica loba se me acercó.

"Lamento lo de hace rato, creí que ibas a suplantar a Héctor, bueno, a mi Héctor" Me dijo ella.

"Estamos aquí por error, no vine a suplantar a nadie" Le dije yo.

"Soy Elizabeth" Me dijo ella dándome su mano… pata… lo que sea.

"Un gusto" Le dije yo estrechando… como se llame.

Apenas Elizabeth se alejó de mí, Sarah se acercó a mi oído

"¿Estás seguro de querer confiar en ellos?" Me susurró Sarah.

No te preocupes, además, me conozco muy bien" Le dije yo a ella, mientras que Adrián comenzaba a caminar en dirección a ellos, Ángel aún seguía en su forma de katana.

***Mientras tanto, Equestria No. 56, Equipo Blanco***

Las chicas se encontraban en Canterlot, la princesa de ese universo les había dado una habitación para dormir en la noche y luego continuar su búsqueda.

Los guardianes de Elite habían aceptado seguirlas en su viaje, pero aun así, ellos necesitaban descansar antes de continuar.

Suny aún seguía despierta, en su cabeza solamente pasaba una cosa… o mejor dicho una persona…

Tom…

"Donde sea que estés ahora… espero que seas feliz, lo que hiciste por mí no era necesario pero… te prometo que lucharé por ti… y por tu tierra… no dejaré que los demás caigan en manos de Christian, te lo prometo" Decía ella mientras pensaba en ese momento, el momento en el que Tom se puso en frente de Christian en el momento en el que él iba a matarla…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación, ella por curiosidad, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, al abrirla, pudo ver que se trataba de Poem Light

'¿A dónde irá?' Se preguntó Suny, ella comenzó a seguir a Poem Light a escondidas para evitar ser descubierta.

***Devuelta con el equipo Naranja***

Nos encontrábamos caminando al edificio en el cual se encontraba el departamento del otro Héctor, al parecer habíamos llegado al centro de la ciudad de Mérida, este no se veía tan diferente al que tenemos en nuestro universo.

En todos lados se podían ver los puestos en donde vendían diferentes productos como comida, revistas, películas, etc.

Para ocultarse, Elizabeth se había convertido en una perra gris para pasar inadvertida.

Yo por otra parte, tuve que ocultar mi rostro, me puse unos lentes oscuros que el otro Héctor había conseguido, aun no podía creer que los demás no me notaran.

El único problema era Adrián, que la verdad se veía como todo un otaku mientras cargaba su katana.

Era eso, o caminar junto a un humano con alas.

Finalmente, llegamos al edificio, al subir las escaleras, él nos llevó a su habitación en el tercer piso.

El lugar no estaba mal, un poco descuidado, pero nada mal.

Pasamos la siguiente hora explicándole a los dos sobre nuestra misión, sobre la teoría de los universos alternos, sobre Christian y su ejército y sobre las reliquias.

Ellos parecieron creerlo, puesto que nos mostraron más confianza al saber lo que en realidad éramos.

"Se hace tarde, creo que tenemos que irnos" Le dije yo al otro Héctor.

"¿Por qué no se quedan?, dudo que puedan encontrar otro lugar" Me dijo mi otro yo.

Al principio me negué, pero el insistió, al igual que lo hacía Elizabeth.

Finalmente, aceptamos la oferta, Adrián terminó durmiéndose en uno de los sillones, le costó trabajo, pero logró acomodarse.

Para Sarah, tuvieron que inflarle un colchón, ella también logró acomodarse, aunque se sentía insegura cuando estaba junto a Elizabeth.

Espera… Sarah es una gata, Elizabeth una perra… oh, ya veo.

Finalmente, Héctor me ofreció dormir en su cama, el dormiría en la cama de Elizabeth.

…Raro…

Finalmente, me recosté en la cama, esperando a que mañana, lográramos terminar con esta misión.

***Universo No. 56, P.D.V. Suny***

Me encontraba aun siguiendo a Poem Light, hasta que finalmente, pude ver que ella se dirigía al balcón, mientras se enfocaba en la vista.

Lentamente comencé a salir de mi escondite.

"Veo que me seguiste" Me dijo ella.

"Tenía curiosidad" Le dije yo.

"No… lo que sucede es que aún no confías en mi" Me dijo ella mirándome.

"¿Cómo es que sabias de los guerreros?" Le pregunté yo.

"Ya he lidiado con ellos antes, he visto lo que hacen, y te voy a decir una cosa, si tú nunca has peleado en una guerra como las que yo he visto, no creo que estés preparada para lo que viene" Me dijo ella con un tono frio.

"Lo le juré a Tom que honraría su muerte, que pelearía por lo que él iba a pelear, por su planeta, por su familia y por el destino de nuestras tierras" Le dije yo, ella se quedó callada por un momento, pero finalmente, volvió a hablar.

"Si vas a pelear, trataré de ayudarte a conocer a su enemigo… nuestro enemigo" Me dijo ella.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté yo.

"…Voy a enseñarte lo que yo he visto" Me dijo ella para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y usarlo en mi frente.

Lo que vi… me dejó… intrigada…

**Fin del capítulo chicos.**

**El próximo será un capítulo que fue escrito con la ayuda de Adriana-Valkyrie.**

**La historia de Poem Light**

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima.**

**BROHOOF**


	27. Poem Light

**Le agradezco a Adriana-Valkyrie por su ayuda con este capítulo.**

Capítulo 27: Poem Light

***Universo No. 56, P.D.V. Suny***

Me encontraba aun siguiendo a Poem Light, hasta que finalmente, pude ver que ella se dirigía al balcón, mientras se enfocaba en la vista.

Lentamente comencé a salir de mi escondite.

"Veo que me seguiste" Me dijo ella.

"Tenía curiosidad" Le dije yo.

"No… lo que sucede es que aún no confías en mi" Me dijo ella mirándome.

"¿Cómo es que sabias de los guerreros?" Le pregunté yo.

"Ya he lidiado con ellos antes, he visto lo que hacen, y te voy a decir una cosa, si tú nunca has peleado en una guerra como las que yo he visto, no creo que estés preparada para lo que viene" Me dijo ella con un tono frio.

"Lo le juré a Tom que honraría su muerte, que pelearía por lo que él iba a pelear, por su planeta, por su familia y por el destino de nuestras tierras" Le dije yo, ella se quedó callada por un momento, pero finalmente, volvió a hablar.

"Si vas a pelear, trataré de ayudarte a conocer a su enemigo… nuestro enemigo" Me dijo ella.

"¿Cómo?" Le pregunté yo.

"…Voy a enseñarte lo que yo he visto" Me dijo ella para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y usarlo en mi frente.

***Recuerdos de Poem Light, Narrado por ella***

Para empezar, la dimensión en la que me encontraron no era la mía, yo vengo de una dimensión diferente, para ser más clara… de la primera Equestria, la Equestria prima.

En esa época, yo vivía junto con mi hermano, el era el único familiar que yo tenía entonces.

El era uno de los 300 pegasos que lucho en la guerra contra el reino de los grifos.

El murió, pero ganaron la batalla.

Yo me quedé sola, ya no tenía a nadie.

Pero en ese momento… llegó ella.

***De vuelta a la realidad***

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Suny

"… Star Blood"

***De vuelta a los recuerdos***

Se fusiono conmigo, dándome mis poderes, aunque yo no sabía qué hacer con ellos debido a que mi mente estaba dolida por la muerte de mi hermano.

En medio de una crisis nerviosa no pude controlarme y ante mi deseo de estar con mi hermano, accidentalmente abrí el portal multiverso

Star Blood logró controlar mi mente, volviéndose mi segunda personalidad, ella me ofreció la oportunidad de revivir a mi hermano, pero para ello, tenía que cumplir con una tarea.

Mi misión era simple, viajar de universo a universo para absorber a todas las Poem Light de cada uno, una vez terminada esa tarea, ella tendría el poder de regresarme a mi época y a mi hermano.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

Un día, llegué a la Equestria numero 6.

Tenía que absorber a la Poem Light de esa dimensión para así continuar mi viaje.

Pero esa dimensión era diferente, era más… pacifica.

En fin, después de absorberla, sus recuerdos permanecieron en mi cabeza, sus emociones, los ponis que ella conocía.

Decidí quedarme un tiempo en esa dimensión, al fin y al cabo, la Poem Light de ahí tenía una relación directa con las main 6.

¿Cómo?, resulta que esa dimensión, Poem Light era la niñera del hijo de Soarin y Rainbow Dash.

***De vuelta a la realidad***

"WO, WO WO, WO, ¿EL HIJO DE SOARIN Y RAINBOW DASH?" Exclamó Suny de la sorpresa, pero Poem simplemente alzó su casco para decirle que no grite.

"No todas las dimensiones son iguales, cada una tiene sus diferencias las cuales las hacen diferentes" Le dijo Poem Light

***De vuelta a los recuerdos***

Bueno, como iba diciendo, yo cuidaba a White Whirl, el hijo de la pareja, debo decir que comenzaba a encariñarme con él y con las chicas, en esa dimensión había encontrado felicidad, algo que había perdido hace tiempo atrás…

Pero luego… apareció Christian.

El con su hacha del coraje, logró crear y domar a su propio ejército espiritual, el cual invadió toda Equestria, el buscaba solo una cosa… Las reliquias de la unión.

Yo traté de enfrentarlos por mi cuenta… pero era inútil, eran demasiados para mí.

En un intento de desesperación, me llevé a White Whirl conmigo, sus padres habían muerto entonces.

Me lo llevé a otra Equestria y lo dejé con el único que lo podía cuidar… Soarin, el de esa Equestria.

Mientras absorbía a la Poem Light de esa Equestria, traté de vivir una vez más lo que tenía antes.

Pero cada vez que lo lograba… el aparecía.

Una vez…

Tras otra vez…

Y otra vez…

Tras otra…

Y OTRA…

¡Y OTRA!

…

Todos esos mundos… todas las Equestrias… ver cómo eran destruidas…

No podía lidiar con eso…

Pero luego… las encontré a ustedes dos…

***Fin de los recuerdos, P.D.V. Suny***

Me encontraba asombrada, la verdad es que no esperaba eso de ella, el sufrimiento que ella tuvo…

Pero… todas esas Poem Light…

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?... todas esas Poem Light… simplemente las eliminaste… ¿Por qué?" Lee dije yo.

"Tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de…"

"Tú no tenías por qué eliminar a todas las Poem Light, no tenías ninguna razón para ello, simplemente te dejaste llevar por el poder de…"

"LO HICE POR MI HERMANO" Me interrumpió ella, después de eso, ella continuó.

"No tenía elección, no podía vivir sin él, era la única familia que me queda, Star Blood me prometió Revivirlo si yo le otorgaba el poder de ser la única… ¿Sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien que tanto valor es para ti?, ¿LO SABES?" Me gritó ella, por primera vez desde que la conocí, pude ver que de su ojo salía… una lágrima.

Pero yo no podía culparla… yo SI sabía cómo se siente ella, después de lo sucedido con Tom… el significa mucho para mí… y si me otorgaran el poder de revivirlo… yo…

"Poem… yo si sé cómo se siente perder a alguien que amas… y sé que puede ser lo más doloroso por lo que uno puede pasar… pero…

Hay veces en la que ninguna magia es capaz de cambiar el pasado… hay que ser fuerte… aceptar los hechos… ahora tienes un nuevo presente… aun puedes cambiarlo… solo tienes que dejar de hacer lo que te dedicas… tienes que dejar de absorber a tus otros 'yo', para así poder vivir lo que tienes ahora…" Le dije yo, en ese momento, ella me miró a los ojos, para yo luego darle un abrazo.

Ella ha sufrido mucho, la perdida d su hermano, ver todas esas Equestrias caer… y ahora que ella me reveló todo… ahora tengo más razones para pelear contra Christian…

Mi Equestria, las Equestrias restantes, los que lucharan por ellas, Tom… y Poem Light.

Por un mejor futuro para todos.

***Mientras tanto, P.D.V. Héctor***

'AH, CABRON, NO PUEDO DORMIR'

'MALDITA INSOMNIA'

Me encontraba tratando de dormir en la cama de mi otro yo, el aun seguía durmiendo con Elizabeth en la misma cama, no podía pensar en la misión, quería que todo esto terminara de una maldita vez.

Pero…

Cuando toso termine… ¿Qué sucederá?

Pues es bastante obvio, las chicas se irán, tal vez para siempre…

Pero no tengo opción…

Rayos… POR QUÉ SIGO SIN PODER DORMIR…

Solo puedo pensar en… Marisol…

¿Cómo estará ella?... tal vez sea la razón por la cual no puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, la quería a mí la…

"Vamos Héctor, de seguro el ya está dormido" Escuché una voz, la cual creo que era de Elizabeth.

"No quiero arriesgarme a despertarlo, tal vez yo sea de sueño pesado, pero eso no quiere decir que el también lo sea" Escuche a mi otro yo decirle.

"Por favor Héctor, ya aguanté demasiado, ya no puedo más" Le dijo Elizabeth.

"No Elizabeth, ahora duérmete, mañana tenemos un día muy ocupado" Le dijo mi otro yo para luego tratar de dormir.

Te apoyo hermano, pero ¿qué querrá ella?

Meh, me vale, yo solo quiero dormir.

…

MALDITA INSOMNIA

***De vuelta con Suny***

Me encontraba caminando a mi habitación, me había quedado un rato con Poem Light a ver las estrellas.

Debo decirlo… ella es una gran amiga una vez que la conoces.

Y lo mejor de todo, ahora que había hablado con ella, sé que ella dejará lo de las funciones, para finalmente vivir su propia vida.

Tal vez… pueda llevarla a su universo una vez que todo esto termine…

Fue lo último que pensé, antes de acostarme en mi cama y dejar que el sueño me gane.

***P.D.V. Poem Light***

MALDITAS EMOCIONES.

YO NO PUEDO TENER ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS DE AMISTAD, ESTAN INTERRUMPIENDO MI MISIÓN.

NO PUEDO… YA NO PUEDO…

NO PUEDO MANEJAR ESTO.

ESTOY DEJANDO QUE ESAS MALDITAS AMISTADES ME CONTROLEN…

NO PUEDO… Ya no puedo seguir con esto…

Suny tiene razón… es mejor si m detengo.

NO… NO, MI HERMANO, TENGO QUE REGRESARLO.

Pero si lo regreso… tal vez el sea infeliz…

…

No puedo…

Tengo que terminar con esto

EL PODER, LO NECESITO.

No… no lo necesito… ahora tengo lo que quería…

…

Amistad…

ERES DEBIL, ESO ES LO QUE ERES.

Tú eres la débil, no sabes apreciar lo que ya tienes, lo que el destino te ha otorgado, y ahora puedo luchar por ello… y esta vez… no estoy sola…

…

Pelearé… obtendré mi venganza…

Por todas las Equestrias que vi caer…

Por las reliquias… por sus portadores… por White Whirl…

Por mi hermano…

**Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo, gracias Adri, por la ayuda con el capítulo.**

**Por cierto, para los que lean 'Capas Negras', ustedes ya sabrán el final, de una vez les aviso que los hechos de este fic vendría siendo a causa de un final alternativo, ya saben, si Pablo se hubiera quedado en Equestria T-T**

**En fin, pronto les traigo el próximo.**

**BROHOOF**


	28. Sigue la Busqueda

**Perdón por la tardanza chicos, estuve algo complicado últimamente.**

Capítulo28: Sigue la búsqueda

***Esa mañana, Equipo Naranja, P.D.V. Héctor***

"¿Y cómo se conocieron tu y Elizabeth?" Le pregunté yo al otro Héctor, ambos estábamos desayunando en su comedor, los demás aun seguían dormidos.

"Pues en realidad eso fue hace como 5 años, yo la salvé de ser atropellada entonces, pero como ella estaba en su forma de perro, yo no sabía lo que era en realidad.

Poco después, ella llegó a la puerta de mi casa, a mi padre le pareció buena idea adoptarla, me decía que me ayudaría a ser más 'responsable', finalmente, se quedó en mi casa.

Pero al pasar los días, creo que una semana, mientras mi papá trabajaba y yo estaba solo, ella me reveló su verdadera forma…

Tuve que ocultar su verdadera forma de los demás, sabía que si la descubrían, la llevarían lejos" Finalizó el otro Héctor.

"Wow" fue lo único que dije yo… ok, como que mi vida fue más interesante. "Y dime, ustedes dos son…"

"Oh sí, lo somos" Me aclaró el.

…

"¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿ya tienes a alguien especial?" Me preguntó el.

"Ahora que lo dices… si, es una larga historia, se llama Marisol, pero el asunto es que…" La verdad es que no sabía cómo explicarle la situación.

"Oye, cualquier cosa que me digas, no puede ser más loco que lo mío" Me dijo él.

RETO ACEPTADO.

"Muy bien, esto fue lo que pasó" En ese momento, comencé a contarle sobre Marisol y sobre lo ocurrido entre nosotros desde el momento en el que la conocí hasta el día de hoy.

**NA:** **Para más información, lean 'La vida que comenzó como un sueño, si ya lo leyeron… pues que chido ¿no? XD.**

Al terminar mi historia, mi otro yo se quedó con la boca abierta.

"Ok… superaste la barrera de lo anormal" Me dijo él, yo me recosté en la silla con mis manos atrás mientras sonreía victoriosamente. En ese momento, Sarah entró mientras estiraba sus brazos.

"Buenos días Héctor" dijo ella

"Buenos días" Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, dejándola confundida.

"Ok, ¿Cuál de los dos es el que vino conmigo?" Preguntó Sarah

"Soy yo" Le dije yo, el otro se quedó callado.

Por lo menos puedo saber que no tratará de robarme la identidad.

En ese momento, Elizabeth entró al comedor mientras que Sarah se sentaba en una de las sillas.

"Buenos días" Dijo Elizabeth mientras que por alguna razón se acercaba a-Mmggg

…

…

…

¿QUÉ CHINGADOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ELIZABETH?

Ok, ustedes no saben, así que les diré… ME ESTABA BESANDO.

Sarah y el otro Héctor se nos quedaron viendo con cara de 'QUÉ CHINGADOS VIEJO', mientras que yo trataba de separarme de Elizabeth, pero cada vez estaba a punto de separarme, ella simplemente ponía más fuerza.

Podía sentir como su lengua trataba de entrar en mis labios, yo trataba de sellarlos lo más que podía.

Finalmente, ella se separó de mí con una expresión de tristeza.

"¿Ya no quieres besarme?" Me dijo ella.

"Am… Liz…" Le dije yo mientras apuntaba con mi dedo al otro Héctor, tomó unos segundos para que ella lograra captar el mensaje.

"Oh por dios, LO LAMENTO, NO TENÍA IDEA" Me dijo ella mientras se alejaba de mi.

"E-está bien, solo n-no lo hagas otra vez, ¿s-si?" Le dije yo mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado.

Poco después, Adrián y Ángel se nos unieron para desayunar, poco después, todos habíamos terminado, yo me levanté de mi lugar.

"Pues supongo que es hora de continuar… Sarah, Adrián, Ángel, nos vamos" Le dije yo a los chicos mientras ellos se levantaban, en ese momento, Héctor también se levantó.

"Iremos contigo" Me dijo él, yo y los chicos lo volteamos a ver.

"Héctor, no tienes por qué ir, esta no es tu pelea, es nuestra" Le dije yo.

"Aun así… quiero ayudar, no permitiré que otros salgan lastimados, además, tú vas a pelear, y yo soy tú, por lo que yo voy a pelear" Nos dijo él, yo volteé a ver a Elizabeth.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Le dije a ella.

"A donde el vaya, iré yo" Nos dijo ella con un tono decidido.

"Muy bien, tomen sus cosas, tienen 10 minutos" Les dije yo a ellos, los dos se fueron a sus habitaciones para tomar sus cosas.

Dos más se unen a nuestra causa.

***Mientras tanto, Equipo Rojo***

Ya estaba amaneciendo, todos estábamos listos.

Gladius y sus hermanos ya estaban preparados para irse con nosotros, Pablo se puso su armadura para luego dar señal de que el ya estaba listo.

"Muy bien chicos, prepárense" Les dije yo a todos mientras con ayuda de la Flamercut abría otro portal, todos comenzaron a cruzarlo, solo quedábamos yo y Gladius.

"¿Listo Gladius?" Le dije yo a él.

"Siempre lo estoy" Me respondió para luego correr al portal a mi lado, al cruzar el portal, pudimos ver…

…

…

Qué… ¿qué sucedió en este lugar?…

***De vuelta con el Equipo Naranja***

Los chicos nos estábamos dirigiendo al mismo edificio en el que habíamos aparecido cuando llegamos a este lugar, Ángel había cambiado a su forma de Katana mientras que Elizabeth seguía con su forma canina.

"¿Y exactamente a que nos enfrentamos?" Preguntó Delta

Antes de que pregunten, el otro Héctor decidió usar un nombre alternativo, el cuál sería 'Delta', a todos nos pareció un buen nombre, el tenía puesto su mascara (Oséa, la pañoleta que cubría su boca) Para no confundir a los otros.

"Pues nos enfrentamos a un loco con un hacha enorme y a un ejército de criaturas que se hacen humo al matarlas, lo típico" Le dije yo con un tono sarcástico.

"Chido" Me dijo Delta.

Finalmente, los seis del grupo habíamos llegado al edificio, decidimos ir a ese lugar ya que nadie en su sano juicio entraba a ese lugar.

En ese momento, yo volteé a ver a Delta y a Liz.

"¿Están seguros de que quieren ir con nosotros?" Le dije yo a ellos.

"Muy seguros" Dijeron los dos, Sarah abrió el portal al siguiente mundo, pero antes de que cruzáramos, me dirigí a Sarah.

"Sarah, hay que estar seguros de que el siguiente portal lleve a otra Equestria" Le recordé yo.

"No te preocupes, algo me dice que el siguiente mundo es otra" Me dijo ella con un tono seguro, para luego comenzar a cruzar el portal, para luego seguirla junto con los otros.

Al llegar al otro lado, yo comencé a hablar.

"Muy bien chicos, ya conocen la ru… tina…" Dejé de hablar al ver en donde nos habíamos metido.

…

…

¿Pero qué rayos ocurrió aquí?

"HÉCTOR" Escuché una voz a lo lejos, antes de que lograra ver de quien se trataba, sentí como alguien me tacleaba por detrás, para luego darme un apasionante beso en los labios.

Reconozco estos labios.

ERA MARISOL

Al separarme de ella, ella me sonrió.

"No sabes cómo te extrañé" Me dijo ella.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra verte" Le dije yo mientras acariciaba su cabello, después de eso, los dos nos levantamos. Pude ver que ella no estaba sola, además de traer a su equipo, junto a ella venían otro humano y cuatro ponis, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención, era el lugar en el que estábamos.

Todo el lugar era un verdadero caos, no como el caos que ocasiona Discord, hablo del verdadero caos, era como si hubiera habido una invasión.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Me preguntó ella

"En Equestria" Respondió Sarah, yo volteé a verla.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Le pregunté yo.

"No sé cómo, pero es como si… la Spectrum me lo estuviera diciendo" Respondió ella.

"¿Qué universo es este?" Le pregunté yo.

"Es la Equestria número 66" Respondió ella.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido en este lugar pero eso algo era seguro, aunque este lugar se viera cómo si toda vida hubiera muerto, por alguna razón terminamos ahí, y sea lo que sea, esa razón es lo que nos hará avanzar.

Pero al ver este lugar, no puedo evitar sentir que nos enfrentaremos a algo casi igual de feo que Christian…

… Otro destructor de mundos.

**Perdón por la tardanza chicos, igualmente tengo malas noticias.**

**Me temo que ya no podré publicar capítulo diario, sucede que ahora que estoy en vacaciones, mis padres quieren que consiga un trabajo, por lo que estaré ocupado.**

**De igual manera, les aviso que trataré de avanzar lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Un mensaje para TALOS X: es hora de que me ayudes bro**

**Gracias por leer chicos, aun no puedo creer que ya haya llegado a los 244 reviews con 27 capítulos cuando mi otro fic recibió 240 (Hasta ahora, porque veo que aun llegan) Con sus 44 capítulos.**

**BROHOOF **


	29. Resurrección

**Hora de seguir.**

**Me temo que no podré incluir todos los fics chicos, en serio lo lamento, es solo que hay varios de ellos que apenas están comenzando o ni siquiera han empezado.**

**De igual forma, les pido una disculpa.**

Capítulo 29: Resurrección

***Planeta tierra, en los cielos del golfo de México***

"GUERREROS, LLEGÓ LA HORA, PRONTO TOMAREMOS ESTE PLANETA, Y ACABAREMOS CON LAS RELIQUIAS" Le gritaba Christian a los guerreros para luego tomar vuelo a la ciudad de Mérida.

El sabía que si atacaban ese lugar, los portadores lo seguirían, era un señuelo.

Mientras tanto en la carretera, los conductores podían ver como en el cielo unas extrañas criaturas tomaban vuelo, debido a esto, uno de los conductores se distrajo demasiado que…

***Crash***

Los autos comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros, mientras que los que estaban más atrás de estos tuvieron que detenerse.

Mal día para haber tráfico.

La gente aprovechaba para salir de sus autos y contemplar el cielo, en el se podían ver varios puntos negros.

Primero eran decenas, luego cientos… luego miles de esos puntos.

La mayor parte del cielo comenzaba a ser cubierta por esas criaturas, las cuales eran lideradas por Christian, quien estaba adelante del grupo dirigiéndolas a su destino.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

***Equestria No. 12, P.D.V. Suny***

Estábamos desesperadas.

Necesitábamos encontrar a más guerreros para unirse a la causa, no sé por qué… pero me legaba el presentimiento de que algo horrible está a punto de ocurrir en la tierra.

Para aumentar la velocidad de búsqueda, nos dividimos en otros dos grupos, en uno estaban los guardias de elite liderados por mí, y en el otro estaban Hit y Poem, debo decir que tengo que agradecer la habilidad de Poem para viajar a otras dimensiones.

Las malas noticias, eran que Poem solo tenía suficiente energía de viaje para realizar 3, dos para ir a otras Equestrias y el tercero para regresar, por lo que le di información sobre en qué Equestria estaríamos ahora mismo.

A lo lejos, pude ver una silueta… no esperen, eran dos siluetas, una de ellas parecía la de un humano, la otra parecía la de un… ¿Cómo se llamaban esas cosas?, UNA MOTOCICLETA…

Esperen, ¿Acaso dije lo que dije?

"Onyx, creo que lo encontramos" Le dije yo a Onyx, él y los otros guardias comenzaron a seguirme hacia donde estaba esa silueta, la cual en efecto, se trataba de un humano.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

"Tengo que suponer que viene por mi" Nos dijo el humano con un tono frio, tal vez nos oyó acércanos ya que él ni siquiera volteó a vernos.

"Si, yo soy…"

"Déjame adivinar… eres una de esos portadores de la unión, ¿cierto?" Nos dijo el humano aun sin voltear a ver.

"Si, nosotros…"

"Necesitan mi ayuda para pelear contra un mal el cual atacará su universo y no el nuestro" Me interrumpió el.

Ok, esto ya se está poniendo molesto.

"Pero si no lo detiene en ese lugar, el tendrá la libertad de atacar a otros universos, incluyendo este, ¿No es así?" Continuó el.

"Exacto… ¿entonces quieres unirte?" Le pregunté yo tratando de imitar su tono serio.

"No… pero ya que me insistes, iré" Nos dijo él mientras finalmente volteaba a vernos.

Este humano era diferente… no sé por qué, pero no era como los otros.

***Mientras tanto, Equestria No. 07 P.D.V. Hit***

WOHOO, VAMOS ADELANTADAS

Muy bien, ya que ustedes no estaban ahí, les daré un resumen rápido.

Durante el primer viaje, encontramos a otros dos humanos, David y Daniel, todavía no nos dicen qué es lo que pueden hacer pero no había tiempo, nos dijeron que estaban dispuestos a dar su ayuda en nuestra batalla.

Según Poem Light, nosotros cuatro ahora nos encontrábamos en el universo numero 7, ella me dijo que ya había visitado este universo antes.

"Entonces, déjennos ver si está claro… ¿Ustedes dos vienen de diferentes universos, están viajando a OTROS además, para unirnos y pelear contra un loco con un hacha gigante?" Preguntó David.

"Exacto" Les dijimos Poem y yo al mismo tiempo.

"… BIEN CHINGON" Dijeron los dos mientras chocaban palmas con el otro.

"¿Estás segura de que fue buena idea traerlos?" Le pregunté yo a Poem Light.

"Créeme, ya los he visto antes, serán de buena ayuda" Me respondió ella.

Justo en ese momento, una silueta se elevó arriba de nosotros, Poem comenzó a apuntar su cuerno a lo que sea que haya sido eso, pero al fijarse de quien se trataba, ella lo bajó.

"¿Es alguno de ustedes 4 uno de esos portadores de la unión?" Preguntó la criatura, la cual se trataba de un grifo, el cual tenía puesto un traje verde, parecido al de…

"Oye Daniel, ¿Ese grifo no es sospechosamente parecido a… Green Lantern?" Le preguntó David a su amigo.

"No, no somos nosotros, pero venimos en nombre de ellos" Le dije yo al grifo.

"Supongo que eso responde mi otra pregunta… iré" Nos dijo el grifo.

Ok, eso fue algo rápido… QUE BUENOS SOMOS: P

***Planeta tierra, P.D.V. Melisa***

"RAYOS, ¿POR QUÉ TARSARÁN TANTO?" Grité yo al aire, los demás ya tardaron un día en regresar… solo espero que estén bien.

Me encontraba en el edificio en el que vivía Sarah antes de venir con nosotros, por suerte ella me mostró el lugar antes de lo sucedido con la casa.

En el lugar, estábamos yo, Luis, Samanta y las Main 6… tengo que admitir que el grupo se sentía incompleto sin Héctor ni Tom… pobre Suny, aun no puedo creer lo que había ocurrido ayer.

Luis trataba de animar a las chicas con historias y chistes, es muy dulce de parte de él, tratar de animar a nuestras amigas…

… Idiota, este no es momento para sus chistes… pero aun así, había que tratar de animar las cosas.

"Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Samanta mientras veía el cielo en la puerta del lugar, yo me acerqué a ella tratando de ver lo que…

…

Oh por dios

"CHICOS, MIREN ESTO" Les grité yo a los demás, todos ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estábamos nosotras dos, al ver de qué se trataba, la mirada de terror invadió a cada uno de nosotros.

En el cielo, se podían ver a más de esas cosas, todas estaban volando hacia el sur del estado, ¿Pero a donde irán?

"Mérida" Susurró Luis, todos voltearon a verlo.

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" Le pregunté yo.

"Recuerda que dijo Sarah, ella dijo que escuchó a Christian decir que atacarán la capital" Me dijo él.

Oh por dios… ES VERDAD.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Dije yo, todos nos quedamos en silencio por un buen momento, recordábamos claramente lo que nos había dicho Héctor.

'Manténganse a salvo, no dejen que les pase nada a las chicas' Su voz hiso eco en mi mente, sabíamos que no podíamos hacer nada… por ahora.

***Equestria No. 66, P.D.V. Héctor***

Nos encontrábamos caminando en Poniville… bueno, donde se supone que estaba Poniville.

El lugar era todo un cementerio por así decirlo, las casas estaban destruidas y no había rastros de vida alguna.

Pero lo que más aterrorizaba al grupo, eran los cadáveres de los ponis… esqueletos mejor dicho.

Ni Marisol ni los demás lograron evitar llorar al ver los esqueletos, aunque este no era su universo… dios.

Ni siquiera Delta ni Liz pudieron evitar soltar unas lágrimas, aun cuando ellos ni siquiera conocían este mundo.

Pero cuando yo vi el lugar… dios, es que… ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

"Cuando encuentre al que haya hecho esto…" No pude terminar la frase, en mi mente solo pensaba una cosa… Venganza.

"Pero… ¿Quién?... Poem Light, ¿Tu sabes algo?" Le preguntó Scarlet.

"No, les juro que yo nunca… había… visto…" Poem Light se quedó callada con la vista al frente, todos volteamos a ver para… OH POR DIOS.

En frente de nosotros se encontraba el esqueleto de un insecto gigante, de varios ojos rojos y un par de tenazas… sin contar que este medía unos 5 metros de alto.

"¿Q-Qué es esa c-cosa?" Preguntó Dylan

"No puede ser" Dijo Poem Light, todos voltearon a verla.

"¿Ya sabes algo?" Le preguntó Pablo.

"… Si… creo que es esta la Equestria que fue invadida por Annilinus, el dios de la aniquilación… pero esto no tiene sentido, se supone que él fue derrotado por los elementos de la armonía" Dijo Poem confundida.

"Tal vez este sea una versión alternativa de ese mundo, ya saben, como la versión de la tierra de Delta y la nuestra" Le dije yo a los demás.

"Bueno, cómo iba diciendo, en la otra versión de este universo, el dios Annilinus tenía una hermana, antes conocida como Tempest, pero cuando el rayo de la harmonía la golpeo a ella, toda su parte demoniaca quedó eliminada, dejando solamente su parte buena, fue entonces cuando cambió su nombre por el nombre de Afterlife, la diosa de la resurrección" Nos dijo Poem.

"Entonces debe ser ella la razón por la que estamos aquí" Dijo Marisol.

"Solo hay un problema… ¿Dónde está el?, y más importante, ¿Cómo se supone que lo venceremos?" Preguntó Pablo.

"Tendremos que hacerlo" Le dije yo.

"Tal vez esté en Canterlot" Dijo Scarlet "Digo, ¿Dónde más estaría su trono?, si él sigue aquí, el debe estar en el castillo" Continuó ella.

"Entonces iremos al castillo" Les dije yo al grupo.

Durante el camino a Canterlot, logramos ver más esqueletos de ponis con armaduras de los guardias reales, sin contar los esqueletos de más de esos insectos gigantes, es como si este lugar hubiera sido el escenario de una guerra.

A lo lejos, logramos ver el castillo, pero luego logramos ver una neblina, la cual estaba saliendo de este, dirigiéndose al horizonte.

Comenzaba a creer que ahí estaba Annilinus.

Al llegar a la entrada, todo el grupo sacó sus armas, Delta sacó sus dos espadas para luego darle una a Elizabeth, Pablo sacó su hacha y preparó su escudo, Sarah empuñó a la Spectrum, Marisol hizo lo mismo con la Flamercut, Angel cambió a su forma de katana para terminar en la mano de Adrián, los cuatro hermanos sacaron diferentes armas, yo empuñé las dos espadas energéticas covenant, para finalmente comenzar a dar paso a la sala del trono.

Después de caminar por varios pasillos, logramos dar con la sala del trono, pero esta era diferente.

No tenía techo, y en lugar del trono ya conocido de Celestia, este en realidad era un montículo de huesos de poni.

En una de las esquinas, logramos ver… a una alicornio.

Esta estaba con la cara en la pared, tenía el pelaje blanco y una crin de color gris, pero solo logramos ver eso.

Sin voltear a ver, la alicornio habló

"Pensé que te habías ido para no ver mi traicionera cara" decía está dándonos la espalda

"Pero si acabamos de llegar" Dijo una voz, pero esta no era la de su hermano.

Esta voltea a ver al grupo sorprendida.

"¿Quienes son ustedes?" Preguntó ella.

"Somos el ejercito de la unión… bueno, al menos una parte de él" Le respondió Marisol.

"No sabía que aun había resistencia en Equestria" Dijo la alicornio confundida.

"No somos de esta Equestria, mi nombre es Héctor, ellos son Scarlet, Dylan y Sarah, nosotros somos de un planeta llamado tierra, ellos son Delta y Liz, de una versión diferente de ella, y todos los demás que vez son de Equestrias diferentes" Le dije yo

La alicornio lo miró sorprendido.

"Esperen… ¿Quieres decir que hay otros universos que mi hermano no ha destruido?"

"Espera… ¿Tu hermano ya destruyó otros universos?" Le preguntó Sarah intrigada.

"Prefiero no hablar de eso" Dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

"Ella debe ser Afterlife" Me susurró Marisol

"Venimos a sacarte de aquí" Le dije yo a Afterlife.

"Seria grandioso de su parte pero temo que hay dos problemas con eso"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Pablo.

"la primera es que este campo de fuerza es indestructible" dice Afterlife dando unos golpes en el escudo.

"Tal vez unos golpes con la Flamercut" Dije yo

"Sin duda pueden intentarlo pero eso me lleva al segundo problema" Dijo Afterlife.

"¿Cuál?" Pregunté yo.

"que mi hermano lo sienta y regrese aquí y les enseñe lo mismo que les enseño a todos aquí en Equestria" decía con tristeza Afterlife.

"Entonces pelearemos contra el" Respondí yo.

"¡No!, no lo entienden el es..." pero de inmediato se cayó.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Poem Light

"creo que lo que iba a decir es que Annihilus es una deidad" se escuchaba una voz que venía arriba del grupo, todos volteamos a ver arriba y ahí estaba el.

…Annilinus.

"Debe ser el" Le dije yo al grupo, el alicornio demonial aterrizó ante el nosotros. "Annilinus" Dije yo empuñando mis espadas, al igual que lo hicieron los demás con sus armas.

"Saludos patéticas formas de vida, ¿A qué se debe que ustedes no estén muertos?" Preguntó Annilinus mirándonos.

"Venimos de visita" Respondí yo con un tono sarcástico.

"Según Annilinus tenía entendido que las patéticas formas de vida no podían revivir sin la ayuda de su traidora hermana" Dijo este ahora mirando de reojo a Afterlife, mientras que ella solo desvió la mirada.

"Noticias, aun no terminas con la vida" Le dijo Marisol lanzándole una granada de fuego.

La granada impacta contra el levantando un poco de humo, cuando este se disipa, todos se quedan impactados al verlo sin ningún rasguño y sacudiéndose las cenizas.

"¿Y con esa exactitud qué pretendías hacer?" Dijo él con indiferencia.

"No puede ser" Dijo Marisol sorprendida al ver que su ataque no le hizo ningún rasguño.

"Si tu intención era lastimarme, entonces fíjate en esto", en ese momento, de sus cuernos empieza a generar electricidad roja y la desata contra nosotros.

Ok… eso dolió…

Por suerte, yo logré ponerme en pie, ya que pude amortiguar el impacto del golpe.

"¿Es lo mejor… que tienes?" Dije yo mientras empuñaba mis dos espadas.

"¿bromeas?, esto solo es el 1% del poder de Annihilus" dicho esto, se pone en posición de combate.

"Dame lo que tengas" Dije yo con un tono confiado, pero en ese momento, el cuerpo de Annilinus se convirtió en neblina y empezó a cubrirme hasta meterse por mis orejas, yo me retorcía del dolor.

"SAL DE MI CABEZA" Gritaba yo, hasta que de un momento a otro, el salió de mi y volvió a materializarse enfrente de mi sonriendo.

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?" Le grité yo

"Annilinus acaba de ver todos tus recuerdos patética forma de vida" Me dijo él mientras me daba una sonrisa maléfica.

Oh no…

"Oh si, Annihilus ahora está al tanto de todo… y déjame decirte que tu 'Misión' termina en este universo" Me dijo él mientras vuelve a crear electricidad roja de sus cuernos, pero esta vez se veía más potente que antes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, yo usé mi electricidad para combatir la de él, ambos rayos terminaron chocando entre sí, era una batalla de fuerza eléctrica.

Mientras nuestros poderes chocaban, el demonio habló.

"Deberías sentirte honrado que tu morirás ante Annihilus, mientras que tu noviecita y tus amigos morirán antes" El mira por un momento hacía la ventana, yo también lo hice.

El horros invadió mi mente al ver cómo miles de insectos gigantes venían por el horizonte justo hacia el castillo.

"No... no lo permitiré... NOLO HARÉ" Grité yo, de repente, mi energía eléctrica comenzó a elevarse a un nivel que yo nunca había alcanzado en mi vida.

"Annihilus notó esto y solo sonrió.

"Quieres morir como héroe… entonces te complaceré" El también eleva su poder.

Pero en ese momento, un gritó rompió nuestra concentración.

"¡BASTA!" Gritó Afterlife desde su esfera.

"Annihilus, si detienes a tu horda por un par de minutos, quisiera darte una propuesta" Le razonaba la alicornio.

Yo por mi parte me sentía extraño, nunca antes había desatado tanto poder y por un momento, me pregunto que cual sería mi límite, pero mi concentración volvió al ver como del cuerno de Annihilus brillaba y con esto los insectos se detuvieron bruscamente.

"Tienes dos minutos" Le dijo Annihilus a su hermana.

"Escucha, si leíste su mente entonces sabes que él y sus compañeros vienen de otros universos, de los cuales no conocen tu existencia" le razonaba Afterlife.

"Continua" Le dijo el intrigado.

'Afterlife… no…' Pensé yo

"Piénsalo, si los dejas irse, ellos correrán la voz en sus mundos sobre ti" Dijo ella

"¿Enserio?" Dijo Annihilus, en ese momento, Afterlife me hizo un gesto de que le siga la corriente, por lo que le seguí el juego.

"En serio" Le dije yo a Annihilus.

"No lo sé, Annihilus ya está a punto de ganar…" Meditaba el demonio

"Oh, por favor, tu ya ganaste en este universo, ¿No quieres ser reconocido por otros?, ¿Qué sus habitantes no puedan dormir por las noches por el miedo que te tendrán?" Decía Afterlife

Annihilus sonrió.

"Si, tienes razón, qué mejor forma de matar a esas patéticas formas de vida que inundar sus corazones y mentes con miedo" Decía este con aires de triunfo.

Mientras tanto, yo ayudaba a los demás a levantarse mientras les explicaba la situación.

"Si, tienes razón, Annihilus permitirá que estas patéticas formas de vida e vayan y así llenen de miedo su mundo con historias de Annihilus" Dijo este, su cuerno brilló y los insectos se dan media vuelta y empiezan a marcharse.

"Así es hermano, y también me permitirás ir con ellos" Le dijo ella decidida a su hermano.

"¿Y por qué Annihilus permitiría eso?" Le cuestionó el a su hermana.

"Ellos necesitarán pruebas, y ¿Qué mejor prueba que la mismísima hermana del demonio de de la aniquilación vaya con ellos y les demuestre a los dudosos?" Le preguntó ella.

'QUE CHINGADOS, ¿NETA?' Pensé yo.

Annihilus meditó por un buen rato, mientras que yo y los demás lo veíamos tensamente, después este voltea a ver a su hermana y sonríe.

'Por favor, trágatela' pensé yo.

"Está bien, Annihilus permitirá que te vayas con esas patéticas formas de vida" Dicho esto, el brilla su cuerno y el campo de fuerza desaparece, inmediatamente, ella se aproxima a nosotros.

"Ahora váyanse" Decía mientras empezaba a levitarse en el aire.

"Váyanse y díganles a sus que Annihilus es poder, Annihilus es la voluntad, Annihilus es la muerte, AJAJAJAJAJA" Su cuerpo se vuelve neblina y se va volando a gran velocidad.

Finalmente, después de que este se vaya, solo quedábamos Afterlife y yo

"Si tu cómo no" Dije yo, luego volteé a ver a Afterlife "¿Qué rayos pasó ahí?" Le pregunté yo confundido.

"Créelo o no, les salvé la vida a todos y a la vez me dieron la oportunidad de escapar… por cierto… gracias" Me dijo ella para luego cruzar el portal, yo sonreí y lo crucé.

…

Al llegar al otro lado… el terror invadió mi mente

Esto ya no era ninguna Equestria…

Era la tierra…

Mi tierra…

**Al parecer la búsqueda ha finalizado para Héctor y Marisol.**

**¿Dónde está Suny?**

**¿Cuál será el destino del planeta?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**BROHOOF**


	30. Inicia la Batalla

**Ok, sin decirle a nadie les puse un desafío en el capítulo anterior… nadie ganó, debido a que nadie se percató de que habían DOS Poem Light, ya que si se fijan, había una Poem Light en el equipo de Suny y otra en el equipo de Flamer y Sarah.**

Capítulo 30: Inicia la batalla

***Planeta Tierra, P.D.V. Samanta***

Donde están…

Ya tardaron demasiado tiempo… y ya casi anochece.

Hermano… por favor… regresa ya…

"… CHICOS"

Genial, de tanto extrañarlo ya me hizo escuchar su voz.

"CHICOS"

Un momento… ESO NO LO IMAGINÉ

***P.D.V. Héctor***

"CHICOOOOS" Gritaba yo para finamente llegar a la entrada del edificio en donde se encontraban, para ser recibido por un abrazo de Samanta, yo me quedé sorprendido por un segundo, pero luego e correspondí e abrazo.

"Creí que te había pasado algo malo" Me dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

"NO te preocupes Sam… todo estará bien" Le dije yo, para este punto, el resto del equipo ya había llegado para contemplar a escena.

"Muy bien, muy bien, muy bonito el momento, ahora, ¿podrías decirnos quienes son ellos?" Me preguntó Luis al ver al resto del equipo, tengo que hacer saber que algunos siguen siendo ponis animados.

"Lo siento… Ellos son Pablo, Delta, Elizabeth, Afterlife, Gladius, Muerte, Arch, Umbral, Adrián y Ángel" Les dije a los chicos presentándole a l grupo de guerreros, cabe mencionar que a mirada de mis amigos era… sorpresiva debido a la apariencia de algunos de ellos como Ángel o Muerte, pero antes de que alguien lograra decir algo, una luz blanca comenzó a segar a todos en el edificio, cuando esta se extinguió, logramos ver a Suny y Hit junto con su grupo… y una moto… ¿Qué pedo?

"Vemos que ustedes también lograron reclutar tropas" Le dijo Marisol a sus mejores amigas.

"Si… ellos son Onyx, Flame Runner, Silver Mist, Diamond Dust, Noble Heart, Clarus Starlight, Thunder Slash, Epsilon, David, Daniel y… ¿Poem Light?" Dijo esto último viendo que habían DOS Poem Light, la Poem Light que vino con Suny se acercó a la que vino con nosotros y con su cuerno comenzó a absorberla… o eso parecía.

"POEM LIGHT, ME DIJISTE QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A…"

"Suny, la Poem Light que vino con nosotros no era real" Le dije yo.

"¿¡QUÉ!" Gritaron los demás de mi equipo.

"La verdadera Poem Light envió a esta copia artificial para apoyarnos en algo, ella me dijo mentalmente que ya estaba con el equipo de Suny y que haría esto… aun no puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes se diera cuenta" Le dije yo.

"Sabes, ahora que o mencionas… me preguntaba de donde había salido esa" Dijo Adrián, para luego yo darme un facepalm a mí mismo.

"Ya no importa…" Dije yo para luego voltear a ver a los chicos" Veo que o consiguieron… ¿Dónde están Luna y Twilight?" Dije yo, en ese momento, otro portal, esta vez amarillo, comenzó a abrirse frente a todos, de esta salieron Twilight, Luna y… ¿La princesa Celestia?

"Princesa… no esperaba que usted también se presentara" Le dijo Suny a la princesa, todos en el lugar se arrodillaron ante su ateza… bueno, todos a excepción de Delta y Liz.

"Cabrones… arrodíllense… es una princesa" Les dije yo, en ese momento, ellos recapacitaron y se arrodillaron.

"De pie" Dijo la princesa, todos se levantaron "Debo decirles a todos ustedes lo orgullosa de conocerlos finalmente" les dijo la princesa a todos los presentes "Es hora de ponerlos a corriente" Agregó ella.

"Creo que nosotros nos encargaremos" Le dijo Marisol a la princesa.

Ella y yo comenzamos a explicarles a todo el grupo sobre Christian, las reliquias, el ejército espiritual y el ataque a la tierra el cual notamos había iniciado apenas llegamos.

Finalmente, terminamos de hablar.

"Sabes que no somos suficientes bro…" Me dijo Adrián.

"Los números nunca ganaron guerra" Le dije yo, siempre he querido decir esa frase.

"Aun así" Dijo Poem Light "No somos suficientes… y conozco el lugar perfecto para reunir más tropas" Dijo ella hacer brillar su cuerno, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo…

"Poem Light… ¿estás segura de esto?" Le dijo Suny.

"¿No confías en mi?" Le preguntó Poem, Suny se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que finalmente… ella asintió con la cabeza "Entonces volveré" y con eso, Poem Light se fue.

Pero de algo estaba yo estaba seguro… ella tenía un plan.

"¿Qué haremos hasta entonces?" Preguntó Delta.

"Pelear" Dije yo para activar mis espadas.

"WOW BRO, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESAS?" Me preguntó Luis, al parecer las reconoció.

"No importa ahora, lo importante ahora mismo es ir a la ciudad… y detener a Christian" Dije yo, no solo a Luis, sino a todos los presentes.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a sacar sus armas, al menos los que tenían, todos con una mirada decidida.

"Por la tierra" dijo Sarah.

"Por las princesas" Dijo Onyx.

"Por las main 6" Dijeron David y Daniel.

"Por Equestria" Dijo Flamer.

"Por toda vida existente" Dijo Afterlife, al parecer ella también ayudaría.

"Por los universos caídos" Dijeron Pablo, Adrián y Ángel.

"Por Tom" Dijo Suny.

"Por nuestros mundos" Dije yo, todos se habían decidido por pelear por no solo sus mundos… sino por los mundos de incluso aquellos que no peleen.

"Pero antes" Dijo a princesa Celestia "Creo que necesitarán algo" Nos dijo ella "Y esto va también para os que sean pegasos" Agregó ella sonriendo.

***Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad***

Al parecer, todo iba normal en las cales de Mérida, no había amenaza alguna…

O eso es lo que la gente creía.

De repente, alguien apareció en frente de un autobús, este trató de detenerse, pero de repente, el sujeto materializó un hacha negra, la cual usó para golpear la parte delantera del autobús.

La gente que se encontraba adentro de este comenzó a alarmarse, puesto que ese golpe había dejado inconsciente al conductor, mientras que los que se encontraban de pie terminaron cayéndose.

Christian volvió a golpear el autobús, esta vez para mandarlo completo hacia la entrada de un restaurante.

La gente que se encontraba ahí comenzó a correr lejos de la zona de impacto, el único que estaba quieto era Christian.

"Iniciemos" Dijo él, de repente, los guerreros espirituales comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, mientras que otros comenzaban a tomar los cielos.

La invasión había iniciado.

***P.D.V. Marco***

"Ramírez… reúne a los soldados… Christian ha llegado" Dije yo mientras le hablaba a uno de mis soldados por la radio.

"Enterado, cambio y fuera" Me respondió el para luego cortar la comunicación, yo me quedé viendo a la ciudad, se podían ver a los guerreros enemigos desde mi posición.

"Marisol, ¿Dónde estarás?" Susurré yo, de repente, pude ver algo que se acercaba por el norte a lo lejos, creo que era…

Bingo.

"Ramírez" Volví a llamarlo.

"¿Señor?" Me respondió el.

"Comunícame con Katherine… es hora de que ella sepa"

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Ok, lo que nos hizo la princesa a todos nos va a ayudar.

Ella había humanizado a todos los presentes, pero aparte de eso, a todos los que eran pegasos les dejaron sus ALAS.

¿Qué creen?, como Thunder Pick era un Pegaso, la princesa me dio un par de alas verdes, debo decir que estas me ayudarían a controlar un poco mi vuelo.

Todos los que tenían alas nos encontrábamos en los cielos volando a nuestro destino, Marisol también estaba con nosotros, quien había cambiado a la Flor de Loto, ella se encontraba volando a mi lado derecho, mientras que Suny se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo mientras sostenía su arco.

Mientras tanto, los que eran humanos se encontraban en tierra, Epsilon se encontraba en su motocicleta con Scarlet en la parte de atrás, ella también se ofreció a participar, por lo que yo le di uno de los rifles de plasma que había guardado.

Los demás se encontraban en la camioneta de Tom, la cual era conducida por Melisa, Luis tenía en la mano el otro rifle de plasma.

Los que sobraron estaban viajando en otros vehículos los cuales eran conducidos por los humanos del grupo, llevando con ellos a los unicornios humanizados.

Mientras tanto, en lo que nosotros nos dirigíamos a la ciudad…

"CHICOS, SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES UNA COSA" Grité yo, llamando la atención del equipo aéreo.

"NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASO, NO IMPORTA SU PASADO, NO IMPORTA SI SEAN HUMANOS O ENQUESTRIANOS, NO IMPORTA DE QUE UNIVERSO SEAN… SI LLEGO A MORIR EN ESTA BATALA… SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SERÁ UN GRAN HONOR LUCHAR A LADO DE TODOS USTEDES" Les grité yo.

"AQUÍ VIENEN" Gritó Marisol mirando al frente, yo volteé a ver, en efecto, un grupo de guerreros espirituales comenzaban a elevarse hacia nosotros con intenciones de atacar.

"PREPARENSE" Grité yo, todos comenzaron a preparar sus armas para el impacto, yo activé una de mis espadas para finalmente dar mi primer golpe…

…

…

**La batalla empezó.**

**Dos bandos.**

**5 reliquias.**

**4 portadores.**

**Y un destino.**

**¿Quién ganará?**

**¿Se revelará la última reliquia?**

**Pronto lo sabrán.**

**BROHOOF**


	31. Batalla Aérea

Capítulo 31: Batalla Aérea

"NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASO, NO IMPORTA SU PASADO, NO IMPORTA SI SEAN HUMANOS O ENQUESTRIANOS, NO IMPORTA DE QUE UNIVERSO SEAN… SI LLEGO A MORIR EN ESTA BATALA… SOLO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SERÁ UN GRAN HONOR LUCHAR A LADO DE TODOS USTEDES" Les grité yo.

"AQUÍ VIENEN" Gritó Marisol mirando al frente, yo volteé a ver, en efecto, un grupo de guerreros espirituales comenzaban a elevarse hacia nosotros con intenciones de atacar.

"PREPARENSE" Grité yo, todos comenzaron a preparar sus armas para el impacto, yo activé una de mis espadas para finalmente dar mi primer golpe…

El golpe sorpresa.

"AFTERLIFE, AHORA" Le grité a Afterlife, ella hizo brillar su mano para abrir otro portal, de este salieron otras dos figuras.

Una de ellas se trataba de un grifo con un traje verde y un anillo, la otra figura era un poni de tierra con un traje rojo y azul que podía volar…

En su mundo los conocen como Green Lantern y Super Pony, ellos dos aun seguían con su forma original.

**NA: Estos dos vienen del fic llamado 'The adventures of super pony', un tributo a super man**

Los dos dieron el primer golpe, Super pony fue impactando con sus golpes contra los guerreros uno después de otro, mientras que Lantern uso su anillo para crear una ametralladora y usarla contra estos.

Yo por otra parte di vuelo hacia otro de los guerreros, atravesarlo con mi espada, para luego lanzar unas cuantas ondas hacia los otros.

Marisol no se quedó atrás, pero en vez de usar la Flamercut, ella decidió usar su poder, lanzándole una llamarada a todo guerrero que se acerque a ella, uno de estos la iba a atacar por la espalda, pero yo me adelante y le lancé un ataque Sniper contra este.

"Gracias" Me dijo ella para luego tomar vuelo hacia otro de ellos.

Suny mientras tanto, lanzaba flechas a todo guerrero que lograra tener al alcance, estas iban a una velocidad de un parpadeo. También hubo veces en la que las lanzaba con sus manos y aun así las flechas causaban el mismo daño, uno de los guerreros trató de atacarla por detrás pero ella se agachó, tomó otra flecha y se la clavó en la cabeza de este.

Mientras tanto en tierra, algunos de los guerreros estaban atacando a los chicos en la tierra, Scarlet y Luis dispararon sus rifles de plasma contra ellos, mientras que los hechiceros (Unicornios), incluyendo a Twilight, usaban hechizos de ataque contra ellos.

Decidí darles algo de apoyo, comencé a volar a tierra para luego tomar mi segunda espada e impactar contra otro de los guerreros, clavándola la espada por su pecho para luego lanzar su cuerpo contra otro de ellos antes de que este se desintegre.

Mientras tanto, Sarah comenzó a salir del auto por la ventana para luego quedarse de pie en la parte de arriba del auto, desde ese lugar comenzó a lanzar varios proyectiles de energía a todo guerrero que veía, fue ahí cuando vio que un proyectil se dirigía al auto, por lo que ella activó un escudo el cual logró protegerla a ella, al auto y a los que estaban adentro.

"HÉCTOR" Escuché que alguien me gritaba desde arriba, resultó ser Adrián, quien estaba siendo sostenido por Ángel "NESECITO AYUDA AQUÍ" Me gritó él.

"TE DIJE QUE ESTA ERA UNA PESIMA IDEA, QUE CHINGADOS COMISTE WEY, ESTAS GORGO" Le gritó Ángel a este.

"NO ESTOY GORDO, TU ESTAS MÁS PEQUEÑO" Le gritó él.

"¿ENTONCES PARA QUÉ CHINGADOS ME DIJISTE QUE TE ELEVE?"

"…Buen punto" Le respondió Adrián, para ese momento yo ya estaba volando a lado de ellos.

"ADRIÁN, YO TE SOSTENDRÉ, ÁNGEL, TU CONVIERTETE EN LA KATANA" Les grité yo.

"OK" Gritaron los dos mientras Ángel me lanzaba el cuerpo de Adrián a lo pendejo para luego convertirse en la katana.

"¿SIEMPRE ES ASÍ?" Le pregunté yo.

"NO TIENES NI IDEA" Me respondió el.

Mientras yo sostenía a Adrián en mis brazos, el usaba la katana para atacar a todo guerrero que se acercaba a nosotros, en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea.

"ADRIÁN, PASE LO QUE PASE, NO DEJES DE ATACAR" Le dije yo para luego lanzarlo al aire.

"CABROOOOOOON" Me gritó él.

"NO DEJES DE ATACAR" Le grité yo, Adrián me escuchó y comenzó a usar la katana para cortar a todo guerrero espiritual que se acercaba a él mientras que yo usaba las mías para cubrirlo, en otras palabras, matar a todo guerrero que se acercaba a él. Finalmente cuando el cielo estaba despejado en nuestro sector, yo atrapé a Adrián.

"LA PRÓXIMA VEZ AVISAME DESDE ANTES" Me gritó él.

"ENTONCES TE DIRÉ QUE LO VOY A VOLVER A…"

"NOOOO" Me interrumpió el, en ese momento, el saltó hacia una de los guerreros para luego aterrizar en su espalda para tratar de controlarlo, yo decidí seguir con lo mío.

Mientras tanto, Marisol usaba la Flamercut para cortar a todo guerrero que se acercaba a él mientras lanzaba una llamarada para quemar a los grupos que encontraba. De repente, algo inesperado ocurrió, la flamercut comenzó a encenderse en llamas, como si el poder de Marisol y la energía de la espada se unieran.

"Esta espada se acaba de ganar su nombre" Se dijo ella a sí misma para luego ver que otro guerrero volaba en dirección a ella, pero antes de que lograra atacarla, su cabeza recibió un disparo a toda velocidad.

Todos comenzamos a escuchar lo que parecía ser… ¿un helicóptero?

Yo volteé a ver de dónde venía el sonido, EN EFECTO, ERA UN HELICOPTERO.

De la parte delantera de este comenzó a salir una torreta, la cual comenzó a disparar, pero los disparos se dirigían solamente hacia los guerreros espirituales.

Espera, ¿Está de nuestro lado?

Después de un momento, el cielo estaba despejado, solo quedábamos yo, el equipo aéreo y ese helicóptero.

Marisol se elevó a mi lado, en ese momento, la puerta del helicóptero se abrió, revelando a… ¿MARCO?

"TIO MARCO" Gritó Marisol de felicidad.

"HOLA PRINCESA, TE TRAJE APOYO" Gritó Marco, en ese momento pude ver que a lo lejos habían más helicópteros, eran como unos 10 de ellos.

Luego volteé a ver a tierra, pude ver que había varios vehículos trasporta tropas junto con algunos tanques.

"Creí que necesitarían refuerzos" Nos dijo Marco, quien sostenía un rifle francotirador en sus manos, Marisol volteó a verlo a él y le sonrío.

"Te quiero tío, ¿Lo sabías?" Le dijo ella para luego cambiar a la flor de loto.

"Ahora podré ver que tan buena te has vuelto con tu poder" Dijo él para luego colocarse su casco y tomar su radio "Tomen rumbo a la ciudad… la guerra ha iniciado" Dijo él, todos los helicópteros, transporta tropas y tanques tomaron rumbo a la ciudad.

"CHICO…" Me llamó Marco, al momento de voltear a verlo, el me arrojó un rifle "tal vez la necesites" Me dijo él mientras su helicóptero tomaba rumbo, yo volteé a ver a Marisol.

"Y me dio un arma… tu tío ya me cayó bien" le dije a ella como broma mientras junto a los demás, comenzábamos a volar hacia la ciudad.

"Héctor…" Me dijo Marisol, yo volteé a ver a ella "Sobre lo que dijiste hace rato… te prometo que al final… los dos vamos a terminar juntos" Me dijo ella.

"Sabes muy bien como yo que no terminará así" Le dije yo un poco deprimido, pues yo ya sabía lo que iba a suceder una vez que todo esto termine…

**Ahora tenemos apoyo, tenemos una oportunidad aun más grande de ganar la batalla, nuestras dos especies se han unido para pelear contra un enemigo en común**

Al llegar a la ciudad, pude ver que varios guerreros ya estaban atacando la ciudad, de los helicópteros se lanzaban las tropas de tierra con ayuda de sogas, apenas llegaron comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, algunos de nosotros aterrizamos en esa zona para ayudar a las tropas. Yo tenía un objetivo, el centro, pues era ahí donde se que se encontraba Christian.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Ya vieron The Amazing Spiderman?, ayer la vi y estuvo muy buena, denle una oportunidad.**

**Por cierto, para los que viven en México, hoy se estrena la tercera temporada de Familia Peluche a las 10 pm, admítanlo, ustedes también son fans XD**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	32. Refuerzo Espiritual

**Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste**

Capítulo 32: Refuerzo Espiritual

***Equestria No. 99***

"Muy bien, solo tengo que encontrar lo que busco… pero antes…" Se dijo Poem Light a sí misma, ella logró ver a… otra versión de ella misma.

Pensarán que Poem Light va a absorber a su otra versión, pero este no es el caso.

Poem se acercó a su versión de ese universo.

"Poem Light…" Llamó esta a la otra, mientras que la versión de esa dimensión volteaba a ver.

"Sonríe" Le dijo la verdadera para luego usar su magia con la otra.

***De regreso a la tierra***

Al llegar a la ciudad, pude ver que varios guerreros ya estaban atacando la ciudad, de los helicópteros se lanzaban las tropas de tierra con ayuda de sogas, apenas llegaron comenzaron a disparar contra ellos, algunos de nosotros aterrizamos en esa zona para ayudar a las tropas. Yo tenía un objetivo, el centro, pues era ahí donde se que se encontraba Christian.

A mis dos lados pude ver a Marisol a mi derecha y a Sunshine a mi izquierda, las dos con una mirada decisiva. También pude fijarme que algunos helicópteros nos estaban siguiendo, uno de ellos era el de Marco, que era el que encabezaba el grupo, el cual también estaba siendo conformado por algunos de los pegasos humanizados, Super pony y Lantern.

…

En tierra, la infantería disparaba a discreción contra los guerreros, entre ellos se encontraban Scarlet y Luis, quienes disparaban sus rifles de plasma contra todo guerrero que veían.

De los dos, Luis era el que más lo disfrutaba.

"ME SIENTO IGUAL QUE EN HALO" Gritó el de la emoción mientras le daba a otro guerrero.

"PERO RECUERDA QUE AQUÍ NO HAY REAPARICIÓN SI MUERES" Le recordó Scarlet.

"MA VALE VERGA" Dijo Luis para luego golpear a otro guerrero para luego dispararle mientras este estaba en el suelo.

***En el centro de la ciudad***

"Señor, tenemos actividad en los cielos, no es nuestra" Le dijo el general espiritual a Christian, pero este ya sabía de qué se trataba.

"Llegaron" Dijo Christian para luego sonreír confiadamente. Ellos dos se encontraban en el techo del edificio más grande que encontraron, desde donde podían ver a sus rivales.

***De vuelta con Héctor***

Ahí estaba… el centro de la ciudad…

Pude ver que en ella había varios guerreros espirituales atacando a los civiles, varios de estos tenían armas en sus manos mientras que la mayoría trataba de huir de la carnicería.

Los helicópteros comenzaron a soltar más soldados en la zona para luego elevarse en los cielos y disparar a los guerreros desde ahí, algunos de los transporta tropas también habían llegado a la zona, los soldados de infantería bajaban de los vehículos para comenzar a disparar sus rifles.

Sarah había llegado junto con los demás, apenas se bajaron de los autos, esta cambió a su forma felina, materializó a la Spectrum y comenzó su ataque junto con los demás.

En los cielos, Marisol lanzaba una que otra granada de fuego contra los guerreros que se encontraban en tierra, mientras que yo usaba el rifle contra los que se encontraban en el aire. Detrás de nosotros se encontraba el helicóptero de Marco, el cual disparaba su torreta contra las tropas de tierra.

"TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR A CHRISTIAN" Le grité yo a Marisol "CREO QUE EL HACHA ES LO QUE MANTIENE VIVAS A ESTAS COSAS"

"¿CÓMO LO SABES?" Me preguntó ella.

"TIENE SENTIDO, USUALMENTE ESE TIPO DE COSAS SON LO QUE EL MALO LLEVA CON ÉL SIEMPRE" Le dije yo, ella lanzó otra llamarada hacia un grupo en el aire, en ese momento pude ver como un grupo de guerreros volaban directo hacia otro helicóptero para luego estrellarse contra él, el cual terminó explotando y cayendo a tierra.

"AHÍ" Me dijo Marisol apuntando a un edificio "PUEDO VERLO, ESTÁ EN EL TECHO" Me dijo ella.

"VOY A ADELANTARME, TRATARÉ DE ATACARLO POR SORPRESA" Le dije yo.

"NO LO HAGAS, ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO" Me dijo ella tratando de hacer que cambie de opinión.

"ESCUCHAME, ESTE ES EL PLAN, TU BUSCA A LOS DEMAS Y DILES QUE NOS VEREMOS EN ESE LUGAR, ¿ENTENDISTE?" Le dije yo, ella se quedó pensando por un momento, finalmente, ella aceptó.

"Ten cuidado" Me dijo ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla e irse volando a buscar a los otros mientras que yo me dirigía donde supuestamente estaba Christian.

***3ª Persona***

Las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles en tierra, tal parece que los guerreros espirituales tenían un número infinito de tropas, puesto que cada vez que lograban matar a un grupo otros llegaban.

Sarah usaba la Spectrum contra ellos, arrojándoles una que otra esfera de energía mientras lo usaba en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra los que la atacaban.

En ese momento llegó Adrián.

"¿Una ayuda?" Le dijo este.

"No gracias" Le respondió ella, uno de los guerreros trató de atravesarla por atrás, pero Adrián usó su katana para saltar encima de Sarah para luego cortar al guerrero por la espalda.

"¿Segura?" Le preguntó este, pero lo que él no sabía es que otro de ellos estaba a punto de atacarlo por atrás.

"ADRIÁN, CUIDAD-

***SNIF***

"NOOOOO" Gritó Sarah al ver como Adrián era atravesado por la espada del guerrero.

Pero luego…

"AHH… WEY… ESO DUELE" Dijo él para luego voltear a ver al guerrero y atacarlo con la katana, una vez estaba a salvo, este comenzó a desenterrarse la espada que se había quedado atorada en su espalda, Sarah tenía una cara de terror en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Adrián a Sarah de forma extrañada, como si nada le hubiera pasado.

"¿CÓMO PUEDES SEGUIR VIVO DESPUÉS DE ESO?" Le gritó Sarah.

"Oh… ¿No se los dije?... soy inmortal" Le dijo este a Sarah para luego correr hacia otro lugar.

Mientras tanto con Suny, ella se había colocado en uno de los tejados de un edificio en el cual podía disparar. Esta lanzaba una flecha tras otra a cada guerrero que lograba ver en los cielos.

Mientras lanzaba las flechas, ella podía ver cómo los guerreros los superaban en número 10 contra uno, lo que hacían era un suicidio.

Pero ella no se iba a rendir, no después de todo lo que ya ha vivido últimamente, ella sabía que si encontraba una sola razón para luchar, no podían perder… y ella tenía una.

De repente, algo la atacó por detrás, pero solo la derribó en el suelo, era uno de ellos, acompañado por otros más, estos trataron de matarla usando sus espadas, pero Suny no era presa fácil.

Ella lanzó una flecha en la cabeza de su atacante, matándolo en el instante, otro de ellos trató de atravesarla con su espada, pero ella se hizo a un lado para luego darle una patada en el pecho de este, otro más trató de encargarse de ella, pero Suny usó sus dos pies para lanzar a la criatura a tierra.

Ella no se iba a rendir, ella peleará hasta morir o hasta que la batalla termine.

Ella no se rendirá jamás.

Justo en ese momento, una flecha, la cual vino desde otro lugar, atravesó la cabeza de uno de los guerreros, de repente más flechas que llegaban desde el mismo sitio fueron las que mataron a los que quedaban.

Suny extrañada volteó a ver de donde vinieron esas flechas, pero lo que vio la dejó impactada.

Se trataba de más de los guerreros, pero estos eran diferentes, en lugar de usar la armadura negra que los caracterizaba, estos usaban armadura blanca, todos estaban armados con arcos y flechas.

Pero lo que más extrañaba a Suny era el hecho de que en ningún momento fue atracada por ellos, en lugar de eso, uno de ellos la ayudó a levantarse, mientras los otros saltaban a otros edificios para disparar sus flechas desde ellos.

'Espera… ¿e-están de mi lado?' Se preguntó Suny mentalmente.

En ese momento ella notó algo extraño en la Sunshoot, este estaba soltando un aura blanca, la cual parece estar…

Era eso, EL ARCO LLAMÓ A MÁS GUERREROS.

Mientras tanto en el cielo, Marisol estaba buscando a Suny y a Sarah, pero también trataba de evitar a algunos guerreros.

De repente, la Flamercut comenzó a soltar la misma aura, pero esta era roja.

De la nada, otros guerreros espirituales atacaron a los que seguían a Marisol, esta se detuvo bruscamente, mientras miraba extrañada la escena, los atacantes que la habían defendido eran diferentes, estos tenían armadura roja y estaban armados con una espada cada quien.

Con Sarah no fue diferente, su cetro soltaba un aura anaranjada mientras ella lo veía.

Fue en ese momento cuando pudo ver a un grupo de guerreros de armadura anaranjada en frente de ella, la cual se puso en posición de combate, estos comenzaron a apuntar sus brazos hacia ella, pero en realidad…

Al disparar, ella pudo ver que los proyectiles no iban dirigidos a ella, si no a un grupo de guerreros oscuros que se encontraba detrás de Sarah, ella volteó a ver la escena sorprendida.

'M-me salvaron' Pensó ella para luego ver como el grupo de guerreros anaranjados cargaba contra los otros oscuros.

De vuelta con Suny, ella estaba disparando sus flechas contra los guerreros oscuros, de repente, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, ella volteó bruscamente para encontrarse con… Poem Light.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó ella a la equina.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Le dijo Poem Light extrañada.

"¿De qué hablas?" Le preguntó Suny a su amiga.

"Sígueme" Le dijo Poem Light para luego alejarse del lugar, Poem Light le explicó lo que ella tenía en mente, finalmente, Suny abrió un portal a otro universo para luego cruzarlo junto con Poem Light.

**Y… es todo por hoy.**

**¿A quién recurrió Poem Light?**

**¿Qué sucederá entre Christian y Héctor?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo… rayos, eso sonó como promo de programa de televisión XDDD**

**BROHOOF**


	33. Anochecer

**Ya vengo con nuevo capítulo chicos, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 33: Anochecer

Calló la noche…

La luna se ha elevado…

Y la batalla continua…

…

El cielo nocturno había tornado a un color rojo carmesí… justo como en la Equestria No. 6

Ahora todos estaban en la batalla, humanos, equestrianos y 4 clases de guerreros espirituales.

El problema era que los guerreros oscuros seguían superando en número a nosotros, debido a que Christian ha obtenido más control con su reliquia, el ha logrado desarrollarla aun más rápido.

En las afueras de la ciudad, Pablo usaba su hacha contra los guerreros, el se había tomado otra de esas pociones para la batalla, al parecer eso era lo que lo impulsaban y le otorgaban una fuerza sobrehumana.

David y Daniel seguían en el exterior cerca de él, Daniel seguía volando en el cielo nocturno junto con los pegasos que se encontraban en ese sector, a él le habían dado un rifle para matar a los guerreros que se encuentren en el aire, mientras que David en tierra, usaba su magia para dispararles diferentes hechizos de combate a los guerreros en tierra.

Liz se había separado de Delta por unos momentos, puesto que este había subido a uno de los helicópteros que lo llevarían a la ciudad, Liz se quedó en el exterior para dar apoyo en tierra a los soldados.

Los guardias de elite habían traído con ellos varias lanzas de la guardia real, el hecho de que ahora tenían cuerpos humanos les daba un mejor control sobre ellas, sin contar que entre ellos había unicornios y pegasos, lo que daba como resultado un ataque rápido y a larga y corta distancia.

Con Gladius y sus 3 hermanos, ellos habían tomado varias armas humanas, como escopetas, rifles a larga distancia, etc. Se podría decir que ellos ya los habían visto en uso debido a que sabían muy bien cómo disparar y recargar.

Aun no había rastro de Poem Light o de Suny, por alguna razón, esta desapareció de la nada.

***En el interior de la ciudad***

Los demás se concentraban más en volar y atacar.

Afterlife hacía todo lo posible para arle apoyo a los soldados, al parecer ella tenía la capacidad de curarlos con su magia a una velocidad casi inmediata, no por nada le decían la diosa de la resurrección.

Sarah lanzaba hechizos y proyectiles hacia los guerreros mientras se protegía de sus proyectiles invocando varios escudos, al parecer ella había ganado control en la Spectrum.

En el techo del edificio más alto, Christian y el general espiritual miraban la escena, pero de repente, algo llamó la atención del general.

"Señor, algo se acerca" Le dijo el general, Christian volteó a ver de qué se trataba…

Era Héctor.

"Encárgate de él" Le dijo Christian, el general comenzó a volar agresivamente hacia su objetivo.

***P.D.V. Héctor***

Me encontraba volando directo hacia mi objetivo, si Marisol no se equivocó, Christian estaba…

¿Qué es eso?...

Parece que se dirige… hacia mi… esto va a doler…

En ese momento, lo que sea que estaba volando hacia mí me tacleó de un golpe, pero logré recuperarme después de unos segundos justo antes de caer al suelo, pero la criatura siguió atacándome, pude fijarme que su armadura diferente, al parecer este era como una especie de líder.

Muy bien, si quiere combate, le daré combate.

Empuñé mis dos espadas de energía mientras que el empuñaba las suyas para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire.

***P.D.V. Marisol***

Me encontraba volando junto con Green Lantern en los cielos de la ciudad, aun seguía buscando a Suny y a Sarah, era muy difícil encontrarlas.

"LANTERN, TENEMOS QUE SEPARARNOS, RECUERDA, HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A LAS OTRAS DOS PORTADORAS" Le grité yo al grifo de verde, este asintió y salió volando hacia otro lado.

De repente, pude ver que me disparaban por detrás, pero yo logré esquivar los disparos mientras les arrojaba grana-AHHH.

ME DIERON.

Comencé a caer al suelo debido a que no podía controlar mi vuelo por el dolor, ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA ME DIERON EN MI ESPALDA.

En ese momento, caí al suelo… no podía moverme.

Solo podía ver cómo los guerreros oscuros se acercaban a mí mientras empuñaban sus espadas.

Estaba indefensa… no podía moverme, no podía hacer ningún ataque…

Pero de repente, algo atacó a las criaturas… fue una llamarada… azul.

"ALEJENSE DE ELLA" Escuché una voz femenina, yo me quedé confundida debido a que…

Esa voz… es… igual a la mía…

Traté de levantarme con todas mis fuerzas, finalmente, mi cuerpo respondió, solo necesitaba un momento para recuperarme… Pero luego algo captó mi atención…

En frente de mi se encontraba… otra flor de loto, igual que yo… pero esta era azul.

"¿Te llamas Marisol?" Me preguntó ella, yo lentamente asentí con la cabeza, en ese momento ella comenzó a apagarse, revelando que se trataba de…

…

Increíble.

Mientras me abrazaba, la figura siguió.

"Entonces era cierto… tengo una hermana" Me dijo ella.

"…K…Katherine" Dije yo, no lo podía creer, se trataba de mi hermanita menor, pero… "Cómo…"

"Tío Marco me contó todo, sobre ti y lo sucedido contigo… dijo que estabas en problemas… y lo hice… para ayudarte" Me dijo ella sonriendo, yo no podía evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, ella había pasado todo el progreso de evolución… por mí.

"G…gracias… hermana" Le dije yo.

Pero el momento fue arruinado al ver que más de esos guerreros oscuros aterrizaban a nuestro lado, las dos nos colocamos en posición de combate.

"Prepárate hermana, esto será duro" Le dije yo

"Yo te apoyo hermana" Me dijo Katherine para al final lanzar su ataque junto conmigo.

***De vuelta con Héctor***

Me encontraba en el aire tratando de acabar con el líder, pero PUTA MADRE, es buen fuerte.

He tratado de quitármelo de encima, le di un golpe cargado en la cara para luego atravesarlo en el pecho con la espada, pero no cayó, en lugar de eso el me dio un golpe en el pecho para luego darme una patada en la cabeza, me encontraba cayendo al suelo, pero rápidamente me recuperé, solo para recibirlo con una embestida que él me aplicó.

Los dos terminamos por atravesar un edificio, pasamos por muro tras muro tras otro, yo recibía el impacto de los golpes, hasta que pude cambiar de lugar con él, ahora él recibía los golpes de los muros que atravesábamos.

Al salir del edificio, yo saqué una granada de plasma y se la pegué a él para luego darle otra patada y salir volando del lugar, la granada no tardó mucho en hacer explosión, debilitando un poco al líder, pero no lo derribó.

En lugar de eso, el siguió con su objetivo, yo finalmente me había quedado arto, comencé a volar al suelo para luego aterrizar en la calle, el líder me siguió, pero yo tenía un plan.

"VAS A PERDER LA CABEZA" Grité yo

Al momento en el que el líder estaba a una distancia suficiente, yo activé una de las espadas y con ella lo decapité en el acto.

Al ver que su cuerpo no respondía, le di otra patada a este.

"JA, ¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR AHORA?" Le grité yo al cuerpo muerto mientras veía cómo este se desintegraba, al voltear a ver, pude mirar cómo un helicóptero caía en picada justo hacia donde estaba yo.

En ese momento llegó Sarah para luego usar a la Spectrum para activar un escudo que nos protegió del impacto, yo podía ver todo atreves del escudo mientras el helicóptero impactaba en este, mientras una gran explosión sacudía el lugar.

Finalmente cuando todo había terminado, Sarah desactivó el escudo.

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" Le pregunté yo

"¿Qué NO harías tu sin mi?" Me dijo ella.

"…Vivir" Le respondí yo.

"¿Dónde están las demás?" Me preguntó Sarah, yo iba a hablar cuando de repente, La flor de loto aterrizaba junto con… ¿una flor de loto azul?

"Sarah, ¿dónde está Suny?" Le preguntó Marisol a Sarah.

"No lo sé, la he estado buscando desde hace 10 minutos" Le respondió Sarah, yo mientras tanto estaba en silencio mirando a la otra flor de loto.

"Amm… Mari, ¿Quién es ella?" Le pregunté yo.

"Oh… Héctor, chicas, les presento a mi hermana menor, Katherine" Nos dijo ella.

"¿HERMANA?" Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, en ese momento tanto Marisol cómo su hermana cambiaron a su forma original.

"Chicos, enserio, debemos encontrar a Suny" Nos dijo Marisol a nosotros dos.

"Ya te dijimos que no sabemos dónde está" Le dije yo.

"Entonces hay que seguir buscando" Dijo Katherine para luego cambiar a la flor azul junto con su hermana.

"Sarah, iras con nosotros, sube" Le dije yo a Sarah para luego dejar que ella se suba a mi espalda.

'Bueno, es más liviana de lo que pensé" Me dije a mi mismo en mi mente mientras me elevaba junto con Mari y Kat.

***Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Christian***

Christian seguía contemplando desde el tejado la carnicería, el disfrutaba ver como los humanos caían tratando de defender su-

"CHRISTIAN" Gritó una voz detrás de él, Christian volteó a ver solo para encontrar a Poem Light, solo que ahora estaba en su forma de la alicornio Star Blood.

"Yo te recuerdo… tu sobreviviste" Le dijo Christian a Star Blood.

"Y he regresado para vengarme por todo lo que me quitaste" Le respondió Star Blood.

…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Muy bién, hagamos un repaso.**

**Marisol se ha reunido con su hermana menor Katherine.**

**Suny no aparece en ningún lado.**

**Y Finalmente, Star Blood se enfrentará a Christian en un duelo a muerte.**

**¿Quién ganará?**

**BROHOOF**


	34. Estrella Sangrienta

**Y… INICIA LA BATALLA ENTRE STAR BLOOD Y CHRISTIAN, ¿QUIÉN GANARÁ?**

Capítulo 34: Estrella Sangrienta

"Bonito Palco te has conseguido para ver tu destrucción Christian" Le dijo Star Blood a Christian.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" dijo mirando a Star Blood directamente "Y dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, aun cuidas a la hija de esos dos pegasos?" Dijo él con tono de burla.

'Tranquila Star, él solo quiere haberte rabiar para desconcentrarte… concéntrate en el plan' pensó ella "LO QUE HAGA O DEJE DE HACER NO ES ASUNTO TUYO… he venido a arreglar cuentas de una vez… tus días de destructor de mundos se terminan esta noche".

"¿Y quién decide eso?, ¿tu?, ¿quien por largo tiempo se ha dedicado a destruir a sus versiones alternativas?... Oh si, ahora se todo sobre ti... Poem Light"

Ella se queda sorprendida un poco pero disimula "bueno eso no te importa...es tiempo de que te liquide y no creas que he venido sola... así que mejor ve a conseguirte unas plañideras que lloren lo poco que va a quedar de ti" desplegando sus alas.

"Si por casualidad estás hablando de los otros portadores, déjame decirte una cosa, su forma de usarlas es una estupidez, las reliquias solo sirven cuando son usadas por su guardián… y yo no tengo intención de invocarlo" dijo empuñando su hacha.

"No entiendo bien eso...solo tengo un objetivo… ese eres tú, ¡ahora prepárate!" Gritó ella mientras se lanza contra Christian rodeando su cuerpo de un círculo eléctrico del cual saldrían varias esferas eléctricas a gran velocidad.

Este se desvanece en una sombra oscura, evitando el ataque.

Se detiene rápidamente y luego cambia el círculo eléctrico en un círculo helado congelando todo el piso mientras se pone en guardia esperando un posible ataque sorpresa.

De repente, una mano atraviesa el piso de hielo para tomar a Star Blood de una de sus patas y llevársela al interior.

Esta siendo tironeada despliega sus alas para ejercer fuerza contra el tirón aun rodeada de su círculo helado para cambiarlo a un circulo de fuego.

Este suelta a Star Blood para luego aterrizar en el piso.

"SI CREES QUE ESO FUE TODO, FUE SOLO EL PRINCIPIO" Gritó él

"¿Y quien dice que yo he empezado...?" –dijo ella mirando el lugar donde estarían mientras comienza a aumentar la temperatura del lugar al expandir su círculo de fuego mientras se forman 8 esferas de fuego a su alrededor las cuales flotarían cerca de ella.

"OH NO, ESO NO" Gritó este para luego arrojarle el hacha en dirección a su cabeza

"¡arriba y abajo!-diría creando un campo de gravedad aumentado por su campo de calor que pegaría el hacha de Christian la cual al parecer estaría muy pesada-demonios alimentaste mucho esta cosa...-diría mirando el hacha notándosele algo fatigada.

"Es lo que sucede cuando sabes cómo usarla... mira nada más, tenemos compañía" Dijo Christian al ver que a algunos de los guerreros oscuros entrando al edificio.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

retro-pliega sus alas y luego deshace su campo de calor y el de gravedad haciendo que el hacha caiga al suelo cerca de ella para luego desplegar una especie de viento azulado de olor medio dulce, dicho aroma se expande por todo el lugar pegándose al cuerpo de tus guerreros espirituales y en parte del cuerpo de Christian.

"¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?" Gritó el al ver la escena, de la nada los guerreros espirituales actuarían como gatos mientras ella materializa una bola de estambre.

"Dile adiós a tus guerreros...oigan gatitos...ven esto" diría levitando la bola de estambre para luego arrojarla por la ventana "¡vayan por ella!" Gritó mientras los guerreros se lanzaban por la ventana.

"Esto es entre tú y los que hiciste daño...así que mejor te olvidas de la estúpida idea de traer refuerzos... y por cierto lo que use se llama aroma retro... es un aroma que retrocede la mente de miss victimas a su estado más precario...dicho de otra manera tus esbirros se volvieron cavernícolas… o mejor dicho en animales..." Dijo ella para luego crear de nuevo el círculo de fuego y prepara de nuevo sus esferas de fuego.

"Estúpidas cosas... es lo que sucede cuando tu ejercito no tiene emociones... si así lo deseas" dijo eso preparando una carga eléctrica para arrojársela a Star Blood.

"vamos, da tu mejor golpe... aunque debo aceptar que tienes una mente muy fuerte... tienes impregnado el retro en el cuerpo, sin embargo no actúas como animal..." Dijo ella mientras aumentaba la intensidad de sus esferas de fuego y las lanza sobre Christian.

Al notar esto, Christian vuelve a desintegrarse para evitar el golpe "BUSCA OTRA MANERA STAR, NO SERÁ NADA FACIL" se escuchaba en el aire.

"vamos muéstrate..." diría ella mientras a su lado estaría una espada similar a la que invoco antes solo que esta tendría la hoja roja y una empuñadura de estilo gótico con un diseño de un vampiro negro.

En el aire se escuchaba una risa la cual hacía eco en la zona, de repente, Christian hace un ataque sorpresa detrás de ella, la cual lo recibe usando la espada.

"Ataque a sorpresa... ¿por qué no me sorprende?... así destruiste la Equestria numero 6... Atacando a traición" dijo ella ejerciendo presión contra Christian con su sable mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "¿por qué no te rindes de una maldita vez...?"

"... Tú eres la que debe rendirse" Le dijo con tono frío para luego girar sus armas, haciendo que Star Blood suelte su espada para luego tomarla por el cuello "No importa lo que me hagas... Solo una persona puede terminar con mi vida... Pero mientras el hacha esté bajo mi control, me temo que tal persona no va a aparecer" le dijo para después arrojarla al tejado.

Saliendo despedida al tejado se aturde un momento pero reacciona y usa su técnica de gravedad "arriba abajo" sobre ella misma y luego convertirse en un misil equino y colisionar de frente contra Christian haciendo que atraviesen varios pisos hacia la base del edificio para luego separarse de él mientras atrae su espada hacia si mirándole furiosamente.

"Pues entonces creo que voy a cambiar las reglas así que prepárate por que estoy dispuesta a matarte..." dijo ella mirando que tiene un ligero corte en la mejilla debido al ataque de su espada invocada anteriormente.

"¿NO LO ENTIENDES? TÚ NO PUEDES MATARME, CELESTIA NO PUDO MATARME... En realidad... La otra Star Blood tampoco logró matarme" Al escuchar estas palabras, Star Blood se quedó estática "Exacto... Crees que eres la única pero no es así... Tú antes que nadie debes saber que existe más de una versión de todo ser existente... Es una pena que de las únicas 3 como tú, las otras dos no hayan vivido para contarlo"

'Tranquila poem...solo lo dice para desconcentrarte...no te salgas del libreto...recuerda...vamos,...no dejes que te haga dudar' "ahora veras... cállate" se lanzó contra él en medio de un poderoso mandoble de su sable luego del cual lanzaría 9 esferas elementales por 3 flancos distintos.

"YA NO TIENES NADA POR QUÉ LUCHAR, LO HAS PERDIDO TODO, NO TIENES FAMILIA, NO TIENES A TUS AMIGOS, TU ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA" Le gritaba Christian.

"Crees que hago estos por ellos...dices conocerme...pero estas muy equivocado...no me importa si me quedo sola...esto ya no tiene nada que ver contigo...simplemente lo hago por el placer de eliminar a un bicho como tú..." dijo ella para luego lanzarle su hechizo de gravedad haciendo que Christian salga disparado hacia el techo del edificio para luego concentrar su aro de truenos alrededor de ella y lanzar un poderoso relámpago sobre el cuerpo de Christian aprovechando que va en ascenso.

"Eres débil, siempre fuiste débil y siempre lo serás hasta que dejes que tus emociones te guíen, no eres nada" le dijo él en el oído, ella comienza a rabiar intensificando su aro eléctrico hacia sí misma y luego su cuerpo destellaría varias ondas de plasma para después volar a una velocidad equivalente al mach 5 con la cual alcanzaría a Christian en el aire y le comenzaría a dar de patadas con sus cascos en el aire de manera repetida como si fuese una pelota de tenis para terminar con un golpe en ascenso directo a la quijada de Christian haciendo que rompa varias partes del techo interno del edificio aun rodeada de aquellos orbes de plasma.

"Estas sola, tu hermano estaría muy decepcionado" dijo Christian desde otro lugar, de repente de todos lados aparecieron varias copias de él, sin que Star Blood supiera qué él está jugando con su mente.

"Cállate... cállate" dijo mientras las marcas de su cara se intensifican "CALLATE" Gritó lanzando una gran onda de sonido desvaneciendo a todos los clones logrando colisionar con el verdadero mientras se coloca en una rara posición al tiempo que ella misma se cortaría un poco con su sable y luego bañaría la hoja de su sable con su propia sangre mientras esta comienza a relumbrar de color rojo lo mismo que el verdadero Christian "vas a arrepentirte de haber metido a mi hermano en esto...ahora si no tienes lugar a donde esconderte..." diría haciendo flotar su sable a un lado mientras volvería a generar esferas elementales.

"Que pasa, ¿la pequeña Poem Light va a llorar?" le dijo en tono de burla.

"Ya no soy Poem Light...soy Star Blood...y es tu fin" se lanzaría sobre él con el sable enfundado lanzando de nuevo sus esferas elementales pero con potencia intensificada y a pesar de que él quisiera hacer clones o esconderse su cuerpo brillaría de un color rojo ultravioleta haciendo que las esferas fuesen directo hacia el obligándole a esquivarlas o rechazarlas aunque la fuerza de cada esfera iría en aumento para finalmente aparecer a su costado a una velocidad de mach 5 y lanzar un mandoble muy rápido el cual tendría que esquivar haciéndole un serio daño aun sin explicarse cómo pudo encontrarlo mirándolo con un dejo sumamente extraño.

"No importa lo que me hagas, aun si lograras terminar conmigo, ¿qué harías luego?, estoy seguro que la chica rubia no te lo perdonaría" le recordó a Star Blood, a ella se le vería un dejo extraño.

"jejeje...el pequeño Chris jugando al psicólogo ya que no puede jugar a las escondidillas... lo siento soy una mala paciente..." diría volviéndolo a atacar con mayor furia que antes aumentando su velocidad de ataque a mach 6 siendo esta vez necesario esquivar los golpes o ataques que lanza viniendo esferas elementales por varias direcciones.

"¿Quién juega?" dijo Christian para luego aparecer de la nada frente a ella dándole una patada en la frente, para luego dejar su pie en su rostro "los dos sabemos cómo terminará esto... Terminemos de una vez… traté de ser bueno contigo" dijo materializando su hacha para dar su último golpe.

"CHRISTIAN" Gritó una voz detrás de él, Christian volteó a mirar para descubrir a…

Héctor…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Héctor a llegado, la batalla final está a punto de iniciar.**

**¿Quién ganará?**

**BROHOOF.**


	35. ¿El final?

**E Nueva capítulo**

**LAMENTO LA LARGAA ESPERA, se me están complicando las cosas.**

Capítulo 35: ¿El final?

***Mientras tanto, Chelen, Edificio abandonado***

Algunos de los chicos decidieron quedarse a cuidar a los que no podían hacer nada.

Samanta se encontraba sentada en la entrada del lugar con Brooke en sus manos, observando el cielo el cual estaba siendo cubierto con las explosiones las cuales provenían de la capital del estado, todo mientras esperaba a que esta pesadilla terminara y pueda reunirse con su hermano.

En el lugar también se encontraba Dylan, quien se había quedado a cuidar de las main 6 (A excepción de Twilight, quien se había ido a luchar), él sabía que ellas no aguantarían ver tal carnicería, por lo que se quedó a vigilarlas, en este momento el tenía a Fluttershy recostada en sus piernas mientras esta trataba de aguantar sus lagrimas por el posible hecho de que su amiga podría salir herida.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido, el cual provenía del celular de Héctor, el cual se encontraba entre sus cosas. Dylan se levantó y tomó el teléfono para contestarlo.

Dylan: ¿Diga?

¿?: ¿Héctor?, ¿Eres tú?

Dylan: No, soy un amigo de él.

¿?: Necesito que me lo pases urgentemente.

Dylan: El no está, pero su hermana sí.

¿?: Pásemela por favor.

Dylan: Espere…

"Samanta, alguien te busca en el teléfono, creo que es una mujer adulta" Le dijo Dylan a Samanta mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba ella para luego entregarle el celular.

Sam: ¿Bueno?

¿?: Samanta, soy tu madre, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Sam: … el no está mamá.

Mamá: ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

Sam: … Si te lo dijera, no lo creerías.

Mamá: Samanta, necesitamos saber, tanto yo como tu papá, si tu sabes algo entonces por favor dinos.

Sam: …

No había opción… ellos tenían que saber…

***Centro de la ciudad de Mérida, P.D.V. Héctor***

Ahí estaba él, era Christian… en frente de mí.

Debo decir que llegué en un buen momento, debido a que tenía a Poem Light… o Star Blood en este momento en frente de él, ella estaba en el cielo con uno de los pies de Christian en su cabeza.

"NO LA METAS A ELLA… TU PELEA ES CON LOS PORTADORES" Le grité yo.

"Entonces yo no veo razón alguna por la cual tú te estés entrometiendo en este momento" Me dijo él.

Ok, el tiene un buen punto.

"No importa… aun así yo pelearé" Dije yo para luego empuñar mis dos espadas de energía.

"Si así lo deseas" Dijo el empuñando su hacha.

Mientras tanto, Kat aprovechó la distracción y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Poem Light para luego ayudarla a salir de la zona de combate.

Con mis dos espadas en mano comencé a correr hacia donde se encontraba él a la vez que el avanzaba hacia mí, ambos dispuestos a atacar al otro con nuestras armas, hasta que finalmente, estas chocaron entre sí.

Los dos comenzamos nuestro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su forma de atacar era muy rápida, tenía que atacar y bloquear al mismo tiempo, aun por el hecho de que yo tenía dos armas, el tenía ventaja debido a que su arma era más grande, por lo tanto, sus ataques tenían más fuerza por cada impacto.

Cada vez perdía fuerza en los brazos, por lo que decidí tomar una estrategia diferente.

Cargué uno de mis rayos y le di un golpe en la cara, para luego darle una patada en la espalda.

Justo en ese momento, un proyectil salió disparado directo hacia Christian, este salió volando fuera de mi zona de alcance.

Se trataba de Sarah, quien tenía a la Spectrum en sus manos.

Después de eso llegó Marisol volando, para luego aterrizar a mi lado y cambiar a su forma original mientras empuñaba a la Flamercut.

En ese momento, Christian se levantó, solo para vernos a nosotros tres mientras él se disgustaba un poco.

"¿Encontraron a Suny?" Les pregunté yo, justo en ese momento los tres escuchamos un disturbio a lo lejos, los cuatro volteamos a mirar para ver… ¿otro portal?

De este salieron más unicornios humanizados, de eso podía estar seguro, los cuales llevaban en sus brazos a los que parecían ser unicornios humanizados, los cuales comenzaron a disparar su magia contra los guerreros oscuros, además de ser apoyados por… ¿más guerreros?

Si mi vista está en lo correcto, hay más de esos guerreros… pero estos tenían armaduras de otros colores… y creo que… están de nuestro lado.

Al parecer ahora estamos nivelados.

En ese momento llegó Suny con su arco en la mano aterrizando junto a nosotros.

"Destiny Dream les dice 'hola'" Dijo ella apuntando el arco hacia Christian, los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus reliquias mientras yo aun tenía mis dos espadas.

La pelea ha iniciado.

Suny hizo un disparo múltiple hacia Christian, el cual usó su hacha como escudo para luego correr hacia nuestra posición mientras trataba de darnos un golpe con el hacha, Marisol uso la Flamercut para bloquear el ataque lanzaba una llamarada, esta no le hizo ningún daño.

Usé una de mis espadas para tratar de hacer algo de daño, pero Christian lograba bloquear cada ataque que le lanzaba, Marisol usó su espada para ayudarme con el ataque, pero siempre que lanzábamos un ataque, el lograba bloquearlo ya sea con la hoja, o esquivándolo.

"AHORA" Grité yo mientras junto con Marisol nos separábamos para dejar que Sarah haga lo suyo, ella corrió hacia Christian para darle un golpe con la Spectrum, luego de eso uso una carga para darle a Christian en el pecho, este salió volando debido al impacto.

"Se acabó Christian, todo terminó" Le dije yo con un tono frio, pero de repente, Christian rió.

"¿ERES IDIOTA?, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE HACE FALTA UNA RELIQUIA?" Gritó él.

¿Saben qué es lo peor de todo?... tiene razón… pero no esta vez.

Yo comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba él, mientras este aun tenía el hacha en sus manos preparándose para darme otro golpe, el cual yo logré bloquear con una de mis espadas.

"Solo eres un ignorante, mira este lugar" Dijo él para separarse y dar otro golpe, yo logré bloquearlo, luego siguió. "Esto será solo el inicio… en este momento tengo más guerreros dirigiéndose a diferentes partes de este planeta, pronto, la vida humana se extinguirá" Me decía él, yo hacía todo lo posible para no perder el control, pero era muy difícil.

Finalmente, el se separó y me dio otro golpe, el cual provocó que yo soltara una de mis espadas, esta mientras estaba en el aire, Christian usó su hacha para partirla en dos. Oh oh.

Rápidamente usé mi otra espada para lanzar otro ataque, pero el logró esquivarlo para luego darme un codazo en el hombro, esto me hizo soltar la otra espada, la cual él terminó por pisar, destruyéndola.

Ahora estoy en problemas, ES HORA DE LOS RAYOS.

Comencé a cargar una onda de trueno en mi mano para darle un golpe cargado a Christian con esta, esto provocó que este saliera volando un poco, a la vez que hizo que soltara su…

…SU HACHA.

Rápidamente la tomé mientras corría hacia él, apenas volteó a verme a mí…

***SNIF***

…

…

***Thud***

…

…

No puedo creerlo…

…

Lo hice…

Está muerto… ESTÁ MUERTO.

…

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás, yo había dejado el hacha clavada en el cuerpo de Christian.

Apenas llegué con los otros, Marisol me recibió con un beso en los labios.

Después de unos segundos, los dos lo cortamos.

"Lo hiciste" Me dijo ella.

"Supongo que si…" Le dije yo mientras veía a la ciudad, esta aun tenía algunos de los guerreros espirituales.

"Imagino que aun tenemos trabajo por hacer" Le dije yo a los demás, en ese momento Poem Light se acercó junto con Katherine. Los 6 comenzamos a salir del lugar.

Todo había terminado, los demás universos estaban a salvo… todo volverá a la…

"CUIDADO" Gritó Poem Light de la nada, de repente pude sentir cómo ella me empujaba…

***SNIF***

…

No…

…

NOOOO

La siguiente escena fue… no puede ser

… Poem Light.

Lo siguiente que vimos fue su cuerpo… sin vida cayendo al suelo, mientras el hacha había atravesado el cuerpo de ella.

Yo aún no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder… ella se sacrificó… por mí… por qué…

"Ya se lo había dicho a la yegua… solo el guardián de la unión puede enfrentarme en un combate" Nos dijo… No… no puede ser…

SE SUPONE QUE ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Les prometo que trataré de sacar el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**BROHOOF**


	36. Un Rayo de Esperanza

**Ok, les dejaré un párrafo pequeño esta vez, pero estoy seguro que a ustedes les gustará.**

**Perdón si es muy corto, pero lo vale, ya verán por qué.**

Capítulo 36: Rayo de Esperanza.

Justo cuando creíamos que todo había terminado, cuando pensábamos que finalmente lograríamos descansar… resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Christian seguía vivo, por más difícil que suene, ni el corte de su propia arma le había hecho daño alguno.

Poem Light estaba en el suelo, el hacha aun seguía en su cuerpo, sus respiraciones cada vez eran más forzadas.

"Poem Light, por favor resiste, no te puedes ir, NO ASÍ" Le decía yo mientras trataba de motivarla a resistir, las lagrimas no podían evitar salir de mis ojos, primero Tom… ahora ella.

"No… es inútil… la hoja… no creo aguantar… Héctor…" Me dijo ella volteándome a ver "Tienen que invocar al guardián de la unión"

"¿Guardián?" Le dije yo.

"Ahora lo veo todo claro… solo el guardián portador de las 5 reliquias podrá enfrentar a Christian… Tienen que unir el poder de las cinco" Nos dijo ella, yo asentí rápidamente mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, luego ella volteó a ver a Suny.

"Sunshine… gracias… por confiar en mi… me diste lo que me habían quitado…" Dijo ella, Suny, al igual que los demás, tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente, el cuerpo de Poem Light comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en pequeñas chispas que se elevaban en el cielo nocturno conforme aparecían.

"N-no dejen que les gane…" Fueron las últimas palabras que oímos de Poem, antes de que su cabeza se convirtiera en chispas, las cuales se elevaron en el cielo junto con lo demás, los 5 nos quedamos viendo la escena.

"Agh, amor, que sentimiento más asqueroso" Dijo Christian viendo la escena para luego ver la ciudad mientras el caos invadía esta.

"Y pensar que ella fue un reto mayor que ustedes" Agregó después.

Nosotros estábamos en silencio debido a la escena, otro más de nosotros se había ido a segunda vida… era cierto, la ciudad era un caos, el terror invadía a sus habitantes, pronto el mundo entero lo seguirá… toda esperanza se había ido…

"No…" Dije yo de repente, haciendo que Christian volteé a verme.

"¿No?, mira este lugar, estos humanos solo están atrasando lo inevitable al creer que pueden resistir ante tal ejercito, sus tierras se volverán arena, su hogares se volverán cenizas… ya no les queda nada" Dijo él.

"Te equivocas…" Dije yo mientras me levantaba "Los humanos luchan por su tierra porque saben que… aunque solamente quede uno de ellos que luche por su raza… que… aun tenga razones para seguir viviendo… ellos prevalecerán… y no están solos… otros mundos están en su apoyo… Y LOS GUERREROS, TODOS ESÁN LUCHANDO… AUN CUANDO PARECE QUE EL MARCADOR NO ESTÁ A SU FAVOR, ESAS RAZAS LUCHAN EN UN SOLO VANDO POR UN MAÑANA, PARA QUE DESPUÉS PUEDAN RECORDAR LO QUE HIZIERON, NO SOLO POR SUS MUNDOS, SINO POR CADA MUNDO EXISTENTE EN CADA UNIVERSO" Mientras decía esto, una chispa amarilla aparecía en frente de mi, pero yo no volteaba a verla, simplemente seguía. "AUN CUANDO ES LA TIERRA DE OTROS LA QUE PELIGRA Y NO LA SUYA, ELLOS PELEAN COMO SI ESTA TIERRA FUERA SU HOGAR, COMO SI CADA ESPECIE PRESENTE AQUÍ FIERAN HERMANOS… Por eso seguiré luchando… no importa si muero al final… pero si lo hago… Te llevaré a la tumba conmigo" Dije esto para finalmente tomar la chispa, la cual se convirtió en otra arma, esta era de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una lanza, esta tenía una hoja en cada punta, ambas hojas tenían forma de un rayo…

"Christian… te presento a la… Thunderhope" Dije yo mientras en donde debería salir la descripción de la reliquia, salían las siguientes palabras…

Thunderhope… La reliquia de la esperanza.

Los demás veían la escena con la boca abierta, la quinta reliquia había hecho aparición junto con su portador, esto hizo que Marisol, Sunshine y Sarah se levanten y se pongan a mi lado mientras invocaban a sus reliquias.

"Nosotros no nos rendiremos ante ti… tu eres el que está equivocado… seguiremos luchando por los mundos… Y GANAREMOS"

**Es todo por ahora**

**Iba a ser más largo pero quería emocionarlos para el siguiente capítulo.**

**El siguiente tendrá un giro inesperado, no se preocupen.**

**Oh, y casi lo olvido…**

**WHAT DA FAQ, 300 REVIEWS, A LA… **

**ENSERIO SE LOS AGRADESCO CHICOS, NO PENSÉ QUE LLEGARÍA TAN LEJOS, CREO QUE ESTO ME HARÁ PUBLICAR UNA TERCERA PARTE EN ESTA HISTORIA**

**¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

**BROHOOF**


	37. El Verdadero Portador

**Llega el inicio del fin**

**Las 5 reliquias se han revelado, ahora los portadores trataran de llamar al guardián de la unión.**

Capítulo 37: El verdadero portador

Ahí estábamos, finalmente, cuando menos lo esperaba, la quinta reliquia se había presentado.

Y yo era su portador.

"Se acabó Christian… ya tengo la quinta reliquia, ya no tienes salida" Le dije yo con un tono frio.

"TE OLVIDAS DE UNA COSA, EL GUARDIAN NO SE PRESENTARÁ HASTA QUE LAS UNAS… Y no permitiré eso pase" Nos decía él mientras usaba su magia para elevar los pedazos de las dos espadas que había destruido, para luego unirlos y finalmente… activarlas.

OK, no sabía que podía hacer eso…

Esperen, ¿Por qué no usa su hacha?

En ese momento volteé a ver al lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de Poem Light, EN EFECTO, EL HACHA ESTABA AHÍ.

"Chicas, no dejen que toque el hacha" Les comandé yo, en ese momento, Suny tomó el hacha y comenzó a volar lejos del lugar.

"ESO ES MIO" Gritó Christian para luego tomar vuelo hacia donde se dirigía Suny.

"YO CREO QUE NO" Grité yo para luego tomar vuelo hacia él e impactar contra su cuerpo.

Los dos nos quedamos inconscientes en el aire por un momento mientras nuestros cuerpos caían a tierra, hasta que finalmente los dos reaccionamos, Christian comenzó a tomar vuelo hacia Suny, pero debido al hecho de que yo también había reaccionado, tomé vuelo hacia él y lo sujeté.

"SUELTAME" Gritaba él mientras trataba de atacarme con las espadas.

"NO TE DEJARÉ ESCAPAR" Gritaba yo, en ese momento él logró zafarse, pero doy gracias a su ego, en vez de escapar, comenzó a atacarme con las espadas, yo usaba la Thunderhope para bloquear sus ataques.

En ese momento, nuestras armas terminaron pegadas una con la otra, mientras forzábamos contra el otro.

"LAMENTARÁS HABERTE METIDO EN MIS ASUNTOS" Me gritaba él.

"Este es MI planeta, también son mis asuntos" le dije yo, en ese momento, él volteó a ver a otro lado.

"AHÍ ESTAS" Gritó él para luego salir volando, yo usé mis alas para seguirlo.

Mientras me acercaba a Christian en pleno vuelo, pude ver que ahora era Marisol quien sostenía el hacha, preparé la Thunderhope para aplicar otro ataque, él logró bloquearlo con las dos espadas. Mientras volábamos, los dos lanzábamos ataques uno contra el otro mientras al mismo tiempo bloqueábamos.

En ese momento, Marisol le lanzó el hacha a un helicóptero, en este estaba Marco, el cual atrapó el hacha mientras el helicóptero se alejaba.

"NOOO" Gritaba Christian para luego dirigirse al helicóptero, yo hacía todo lo posible para distraerlo, pero en un acto de desesperación, el usó su magia para repelerla y lanzarme un empujón, el cual me alejó de él.

Mientras salía volando sin control, Christian tomó impulso hacia el helicóptero, Marco logró adivinar su intención para después saltar de este.

Lo último que Marco logró ver del helicóptero, era este explotando mientras era atravesado por el cuerpo de Christian, Marco se encontraba en caída libre, con el hacha en la mano y sin un paracaídas.

En ese momento, sintió cómo algo lo atrapaba, era Afterlife, quien lo había visto lanzarse del helicóptero en explosión.

"Sujétate" Le dijo Afterlife para luego moverlo a su espalda y salir volando, siendo seguidos por Christian, el cual era seguido por mí.

Durante el vuelo, pude ver la situación en tierra, ahora también habían aparecido guerreros de armadura amarilla, los cuales deduje que eran guerreros de la esperanza.

Ahora éramos muchos más que ellos, podemos ganar esto.

Dejé de concentrarme en tierra para seguir con lo mía, Christian estaba a punto de alcanzar a Afterlife.

OH NO LO HARÁ.

En ese momento impulsé mis alas lo más fuerte que podía para acercarme a Christian y empujarlo lejos de ella, para luego ver cómo el arrojaba el hacha a otro lado, pero no pude ver de quien se trataba.

Mientras yo y Christian forcejeábamos contra el otro, no veíamos hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

Terminamos cayendo en una calle techada, la cual tenía algunas esculturas de acero a lo largo de ella.

Los dos terminamos en el suelo muy separados del otro, poco a poco traté de reincorporarme para luego tomar la Thunderhope, Christian hizo lo mismo con las dos espadas.

Los dos nos quedamos viéndonos al otro, ninguno de los dos se movía ni decía ni una sola palabra.

Comencé a caminar hacia Christian con pasos cortos, estos lentamente se hacían rápidos, Christian hizo lo mismo, hasta que finalmente llegó el punto en el que los dos terminamos corriendo hacia el otro para finalmente chocar nuestras armas.

"¿Cuánto crees que durará esto?, acéptalo, se ha terminado" Me dijo Christian.

"Exacto… para ti, AHORA SARAH" Grité yo, en ese momento un proyectil salió disparado en dirección a Christian, causando que este salga volando.

Justo después, Marisol y Suny entraron volando al lugar para vernos a mí y a Sarah.

"¿Dónde está el hacha?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Segura… creo" Dije yo, la verdad es que no pude ver donde había quedado el hacha de Christian, pero mientras él no la tenga…

"TONTOS" Escuchamos una voz, de los escombros salió Christian con una expresión de furia.

"LAMENTARÁN HABERME RETADO EN SU JUEGO" Gritó él, en ese momento logramos ver como el canalizaba toda su energía para luego lanzarla contra nosotros, provocando que nosotros salgamos volando.

Yo terminé impactando contra una de las pantallas del lugar, esta explotó por el impacto mientras yo caía al suelo, mientras mi lanza terminaba a varios metros de mí.

Traté de abrir mis ojos en ese momento, solo para ver como Christian tomaba mi reliquia mientras se acercaba a mí.

"No necesito un hacha para derrotarlos y quedarme con los mundos" Dijo él.

"Dices que… n-nunca le… fuiste fiel a tu reliquia…" Le dije yo con dificultad.

"Esas son solo estupideces, son solo objetos sin vida" Dijo él para luego apuntarme con mi lanza…

***SNIF***

…

…

Saben, en esta experiencia aprendí muchas cosas.

Una: La vida pide sacrificios.

Dos: Tuve una muy buena y rara vida.

Tres… Aun sigo vivo…

…

¿AUN SIGO VIVO?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para ver la escena, Christian seguía ahí, sin moverse, pero detrás de él…

Katherine… tu no.

En efecto, Katherine se encontraba detrás de él, mientras sostenía el hacha en sus manos, esta estaba incrustada en la espalda de Christian, este solamente comenzó a reír.

"Nunca van a aprender" dijo él para luego usar su energía para mandar a volar a Katherine y al hacha.

Katherine terminó impactando en el muro para luego caer al suelo, mientras que el hacha terminó a lado de su cabeza, Katherine trató de levantarse para seguir peleando.

"Yo que tu no lo intento niña, se acabó… ya no les queda nada" dijo él para luego voltear a verme, al parecer ya no le importaba el hacha.

Katherine tomó esta, pero luego, algo llamó su atención en el hacha.

Christian se acercaba hacia mí mientras lanzaba mi lanza lejos del lugar.

"Idiota" Dijo Katherine de la nada, Christian volteó a verla lentamente.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Dijo él incrédulamente.

"Te llamé… Idiota" Repitió ella, Christian comenzó a acercarse lentamente pero amenazadoramente hacia ella.

"Mi hermana me habló sobre las reliquias… ella me las describió como un arma la cual está ligada a ti, esta representa lo que eres y es representada por los actos que realizas… me dijo que tu escoges su nombre y esta termina uniéndose a ti…

Pero tú nunca le diste un nombre a tu reliquia"

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, pero más aun de Christian.

¿Nunca nombró a su reliquia?... eso quiere decir… que…

"Además… no creas que no escuché lo que dijiste hace un momento… señor 'son solo objetos sin vida'" Le dijo ella burlándose de él, luego siguió.

"Haber… un nombre, un nombre, algo bueno, algo que represente a su portador, un nombre como Sunshot… o Spectrum… o Thunderhope… o Flamercut… o una variante de la de su hermana… Flameraxe"

Justo en ese momento, el hacha comenzó a brillar, su aura oscura estaba siendo remplazada por un aura… azul, a la vez que el arma cambiaba de forma, seguía siendo un hacha, pero ahora tenía otro estilo más ligero y menos lúgubre.

Finalmente, el hacha había cambiado a color azul, la hoja conservaba el mismo estilo que la de la espada de Marisol, y en su descripción decía 'Flameraxe, la reliquia del coraje'.

Pero eso no fue todo, de repente, el cuerpo de Katherine comenzó a brillar en su totalidad junto con su reliquia.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se convirtió en una esfera de luz en su totalidad, la cual voló en dirección a mí, esta comenzó a volar a mí alrededor.

Yo me sentía confundido, pero de repente, algo raro sucedió en mi interior, me sentía diferente, como si una energía extra estuviera entrando en mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Marisol hiciera lo mismo que su hermana, concentrando su energía en la reliquia, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella terminara igual que su hermana, solo que esta era una energía roja.

En ese momento, Sarah y Sunshine hicieron lo mismo con sus reliquias, para terminar convirtiéndose en esferas de energía blanca y anaranjada.

Las cuatro esferas comenzaron a rodear todo mi cuerpo, yo podía sentirlo, la energía, el poder…

En ese momento, mi cuerpo comenzó a tornarse a un color dorado, al entrar en contacto con las otras reliquias, mi energía se estaba fusionando con la de ellas.

Era esto, el verdadero poder de las reliquias, pronto… él se rebelará…

El guardián de la unión.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Uff, larga espera, no me gusta eso, pro ni modos.**

**El siguiente capítulo será el final de la batalla, pero no se preocupen, aun faltan otros capítulos para el final del fic.**

**Ah, por cierto.**

**La saga ya tiene nombre, el cual será 'Trueno y Llamarada', a la vez que esta también tendrá tercera parte.**

**ES OFICIAL, LA SAGA TENDRÁ TERCERA PARTE**

**Aunque para los fanáticos de la acción, me temo que esta se centrará más en el género de comedia con un poco del género de familia.**

**Luego les daré detalles, hasta entonces…**

**BROHOOF**


	38. El Guardián

**Aquí termina la pelea, prepárense**

Capítulo 38: El Guardián

Las cuatro esferas comenzaron a rodear todo mi cuerpo, yo podía sentirlo, la energía, el poder…

En ese momento, mi cuerpo comenzó a tornarse a un color dorado, al entrar en contacto con las otras reliquias, mi energía se estaba fusionando con la de ellas.

Era esto, el verdadero poder de las reliquias, pronto… él se rebelará…

El guardián de la unión.

Fue ahí cuando las esferas de energía comenzaban a unirse a mi cuerpo, este se retorcía por la energía que acumulaba.

De repente, una armadura comenzó a generarse, en las piernas era naranja, otorgándoles la fuerza y resistencia de Sarah.

En los brazos, mi brazo izquierdo era rojo y el brazo derecho era azul, dándome las capacidades de fuego de ellas dos,

En la parte del pecho se volvió Blanco, junto con esto en la espalda me crecieron dos alas blancas además de las que ya tenía, solo que ahora, estas cambiaron de verde a dorado, dándome un total de 4 alas.

Finalmente, en mi cabeza se generó un casco dorado.

Fue en ese momento cuando sentí la presencia de las demás… en mi interior.

"Tenias razón en una cosa Christian… solo puede haber un guardián d la unión" le dije yo con mis voz normal antes de sentir el cambio terminado.

"**Nosotros seremos ese guardián**" Dije… Dijimos nosotros 5, ya no era solamente yo, ahora éramos nuestras 5 voces las que se escuchaban.

"No…" Susurró Christian del terror, en ese momento, nosotros salimos volando hacia él para luego salir del lugar, el trataba de empuñar las espadas, pero de una patada hicimos que las perdiera.

En un intento de escape, el salió volando lejos de nosotros, pero fue gracias al hecho de que ahora teníamos 4 alas lo que nos permitió alcanzarlo sin problema.

Al sentir que estábamos cerca, Christian trató de usar su magia, pero había un problema.

Ya no tenía.

En ese momento nosotros impactamos otra vez con su cuerpo, mandándolo a la plaza principal.

En ese lugar, con nuestra presencia cerca, vimos que los guerreros oscuros se veían corrompidos con ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estos se convirtieron en guerreros de armadura azul, estos dejaron de atacar a los otros.

Al final, solo quedamos nosotros cinco y Christian, quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

Todos los demás se quedaban viendo la escena, en la cual yo y Christian nos encontrábamos en el centro de la plaza.

Todos los habitantes de los otros universos habían llegado, cada quien atentos a lo que ocurría.

"¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Scarlet a Pablo.

"No tengo idea" Le respondió él.

"¿Estará de nuestro lado?" Le preguntó Adrián a Super Pony.

"Eso parece" Le respondió Super.

***Mientras tanto en los cielos***

"Es él" Dijo Marco, el cual estaba siendo sujetado por Afterlife.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó ella.

"El portador de las 5 reliquias… el guardián universal de la unión" Le respondió él, Marco sabía que algún día el guardián aparecería en un caso como este, en donde una amenaza aparecería y haría que distintas especies se unieran… junto con su guardián.

Nosotros nos quedamos mirando a Christian a la vez que él hacía lo mismo, de su mano se veía lo que parecía ser su último ataque… el rayo rojo.

Nosotros preparamos nuestro ataque, juntando el poder de las llamas de Marisol y Katherine junto con el de mis rayos.

En el interior de nuestra mente, nos encontrábamos nosotros concentrándonos.

"Esto es todo… ya no habrá perdón por sus actos" Dijo Marisol.

"No más sacrificios" Dijo Suny.

"No más debilidad" Dijo Sarah.

"No más misericordia" Dijo Katherine.

"Una vez más, las tierras estarán en paz" Dije yo.

"**NO MÁS CHRISTIAN" **Gritamos todos, tanto en el interior como en exterior para finalmente lanzar nuestros ataques, lanzamos un rayo rojo por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, los cuales terminaron fusionándose, Christian lanzó otro ataque con sus rayos rojos, los ataques terminaron por unirse.

Era una batalla de fuerza, el final se concentraba en este momento, era ahora o nunca.

Justo en ese momento, sentimos como algo reforzaba el ataque, logramos ver como 5 luces aparecían a lado de nosotros, cada luz representaba una de las reliquias.

Las luces tomaron forma humana, para luego ayudarnos a reforzar el ataque.

Christian estaba en problemas, era demasiado para él, sin toda su energía… el no podía.

En ese momento, Christian pudo ver como al hacer contacto con el ataque de nosotros, sus dedos comenzaron a convertirse en piedra.

"NOOOO" Gritó él al ver tal escena.

Sentíamos como su ataque perdía fuerza, como este dejaba de responder, esa risa que él dejaba salir antes ahora se había convertido en gritos de agonía.

Finalmente, Christian no pudo más, al soltar e rayo, solo pudo sentir nuestro ataque, el cual no solo era lanzado por nosotros, sino también por los espíritus de las reliquias.

Christian solo podía sentir dolor, el dolor que anteriormente era el que él causaba en cada uno de los mundos que él invadió y destruyó.

Finalmente, dejamos de lanzar el ataque, para luego ver como el cuerpo de Christian era convertido en piedra, pero conforme lo hacía, este se rompía en varios pedazos, iniciando por sus brazos, que fue lo primero que entró en contacto.

Lo último que logramos ver de él, era su expresión de terror, para luego desvanecerse en el viento de la noche.

…

Todo terminó

… Se acabó.

Nosotros nos quedamos de pie, sin hacer nada, sin decir ni una sola palabra… ni una…

En ese momento, pudimos ver como las 5 luces se movían al rededor de nosotros, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos preguntándonos que es lo que harían.

Finalmente, se escuchó una de las voces de las esferas.

"Creo que se imaginarán quienes somos nosotros" Dijo la esfera roja.

"**Si… los espíritus de las reliquias" **Respondimos nosotros.

"En efecto, su fuerza de voluntad y la fuerza de cada uno de ustedes fue lo que logró libéranos de nuestros escondites" Dijo la esfera amarilla, la cual era una voz femenina.

"Ahora… todo ha terminado gracias a ustedes… los guardianes de la unión" Dijo la voz masculina de la esfera naranja.

"**¿Y ahora qué pasará?"** Preguntamos nosotros.

"Ahora, ustedes podrán volver a sus nuevas vidas como portadores" Dijo la esfera blanca.

"Pero antes… creo que sería mejor que volvieran a su estado normal" Dijo la esfera azul, en ese momento, sentimos como nuestros espíritus eran separados de los otros, nuestro cuerpo se había convertido en 5 luces más, las cuales se convirtieron en cada uno de nuestros cuerpos originales.

"Entonces… se terminó" Dije yo.

"No… ahora inicia su nueva etapa de la vida como portadores… y hablo por todos cuando digo que estamos seguros de que lo harán muy bien" Dijo la luz amaría, en ese momento, cada una de las voces se convirtió en cada una de las reliquias, las cuales terminaron en nuestras manos.

Todo ha terminado, los universos estaban a salvo, cada reliquia estaba en buenas manos.

Este era e inicio… de una nueva época… la época de los portadores.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**No se preocupen, aun faltan otros capítulos antes de que termine el fic, eso sí, se terminó la acción.**

**Pues, hasta entonces.**

**BROHOOF**


	39. Partida

**Ufff, vaya, finalmente puedo seguir, ya había gente pidiéndome conti ya (estoy hablando de ti Destiny XD)**

Capítulo 39: Reconstrucción.

Finalmente, los rayos solares había acariciado el cielo de la mañana.

Después de la derrota la derrota de Christian, las cosas se pusieron tranquilas, las princesas tuvieron que regresar a la Equestria 27 para cumplir su deber con la Luna y el sol.

Hoy, todo estaba tomando buenos pasos, las dos razas trabajaban juntas para reconstruir los edificios destruidos durante la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del ayuntamiento, yo veía como humanos y Equestrianos trabajaban juntos, después de lo de anoche, algo me vino a la mente…

Tal vez… una posible alianza entre la Tierra y Equestria.

…

En ese momento noté que alguien se acercaba a mi lado, se trataba de Marisol, quien después dejó su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Entonces… todo terminó" Dijo ella, podía jurar que su voz se escuchaba depresiva.

"Me temo que sí… los dos sabíamos que llegaría el momento" Le dije yo.

"Pero yo no me quiero ir" Dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas.

"Mari… este ya no es tu mundo… tu mundo es Equestria ahora, debes ir con las demás" Le dije yo.

"No quiero dejarte" Dijo ella para luego abrazarme, yo le devolví el abrazo al instante, sabía que sería difícil, pero ella ya no pertenecía aquí… por más que a mí me duela…

Esperen… tal vez…

En ese momento llegó Afterlife volando hacia nosotros para luego aterrizar a nuestro lado.

"¿Y bien?" Le pregunté yo.

"Las vidas perdidas durante la batalla han sido recuperadas" Me dijo ella.

"¿Qué pasa con Tom y Poem Light?" Preguntó Marisol.

"Sobre Poem Light… no sé cómo, pero al parecer ella aun sigue viva"

"¿Qué?"

"No sabría explicarlo, tal vez haya hecho algo con alguna de sus versiones de otras dimensiones, en cualquier caso… ella sigue viva" nos dijo Afterlife.

¿Ella sigue viva?... es increíble.

"Pero no del todo" Agregó después, dejándonos a mí y a Mari confundidos "Ella sigue viva… pero no recuerda nada de lo sucedido en este lugar… ni siquiera de ustedes" Dijo ella, esas palabras me dejaban un poco triste, nuestra amiga nos ha olvidado…

Pero sigue viva, eso es lo importante.

"¿Qué hay de Tom?" Pregunté yo, Afterlife cerró sus ojos, eso no era buena señal.

"Ya es tarde… Tom ya ha llegado a nueva vida" Dijo ella para voltear a otro lado preparándose para irse.

"Afterlife" la llamé yo, ella volteó a verme "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Lo que sea" Me dijo ella.

"Necesito que me ayudes a reunir a los otros, ya sabes, los que vinieron con nosotros" Le pedí yo, ella asintió y se fue volando.

"Vamos Mari" Le dije yo para luego salir volando junto con ella.

***Momentos después, plaza de la ciudad***

Todos los demás estaban reunidos en la plaza sin saber qué esperar, todos estaban hablando entre ellos, apenas se entendía lo que decían.

En ese momento, todos dejaron de hablar al ver 5 figuras que se acercaban.

Éramos nosotros, todos con una mirada seria.

Finalmente, yo habló.

"A estas alturas solo puedo iniciar con una palabra… Gracias" Les dije yo, luego continué.

"A noche demostraron de lo que son capaces todos ustedes, y no hablo de sus habilidades en combate… hablo de sus motivos por los que pelearon… debo decir que fue un orgullo pelear a lado de todos ustedes… si alguna vez necesitan nuestra ayuda, no duden en llamarnos… pero hasta entonces…" Luego volteé a ver a las otras, ellas usaron sus reliquias para abrir un portal multiverso.

"Este portal los llevará al universo al que pertenezcan… es hora de que se vayan" Les dije yo, los demás voltearon a ver el portal.

"¿Recordaremos algo de esto?" Preguntó Pablo.

"Solo si así lo desean" Les dije yo, finalmente, los demás comenzaron a cruzar al portal, el cual los llevaría a sus respectivos mundos…

Todos… menos una.

"Afterlife" Dije yo mientras me acercaba a ella "¿Vas a estar bien?" Le pregunté yo.

"Lo estaré… pero antes… debo decirte gracias" Me dijo ella sonriéndome.

"¿Por qué?" Le dije yo confundido.

"Porque Gracias a esta experiencia me di cuenta de que… sino hago algo ahora, mi hermano… se convierta en un problema mayor que Christian" Dijo ella volteando a ver el portal.

"¿Quieres compañía para encararlo?" Le dije yo mostrándole la lanza.

"No Héctor… ahora no… pero cuando llegue el momento… necesitaré tu ayuda para hacerlo" Me dijo ella.

"¿Hacer qué?" Le pregunté yo, ella volteó y me sonrió.

"Enseñarle a mi hermano… nuevas maneras de vivir" Dijo ella para finalmente cruzar el portal, Marisol se me acercó.

"¿A qué crees que se refería ella con eso?" Me preguntó ella.

"No lo sé… pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo volveremos a ver" Le dije yo.

En ese momento, escuchamos dos autos llegar cerca de nosotros, eran…

"Oh mierda" Dije yo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Sarah acercándose a nosotros.

"Son mis padres" Dije yo mientras veía como mis padres bajaban de los autos junto con… mi hermana… y Dylan…

… y las main 6… doble mierda.

Samanta se me acercó lentamente.

"Lo saben" Me dijo ella una vez que se encontraba en frente de mi.

Lo saben… triple mierda.

"Quédate aquí" le dije yo para ir a donde estaban mis padres, ambos me veían con una mirada seria.

"…Hola Mamá… hola papá" Dije yo con la mirada baja, ninguno de ellos me respondió en ese momento, por lo que decidí seguir yo.

"Sé lo que van a decir… no debí mentirles todo este tiempo… debí decirles la verdad sobre mi antes… es solo que… no quería preocuparlos… ustedes significan mucho para mí…" Les dije yo con la mirada baja aún.

En ese momento, sentí una mano agarrar mi hombro, era la mano de mi papá.

"Estamos muy orgullosos de ti… nunca lo olvides" Me dijo el dejándome confundido.

"Pero… no entiendo… yo les mentí… eso estuvo mal" les dije yo tratando de entenderlos.

"Lo hiciste por una buena causa hijo…" Me dijo mi papá.

"Has demostrado que puedes valerte por ti mismo… yo debí saber que… ya has crecido" Me dijo mi mamá para luego recibir un abrazo de los dos, yo me quedé ahí en trance por un momento, pero finalmente les devolví el abrazo.

"Son geniales… los quiero" Les dije yo, finalmente rompimos el abrazo, mi mamá volteó a ver detrás de mí.

"¿Esa no es…?" Preguntó mi mamá, yo volteé a mirar, ella estaba viendo a Marisol mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

"Mamá, papá, creo que recordaran a Marisol" Les dije yo.

"Por supuesto que la recordamos, ¿cómo has estado niña?" Le preguntó mi papá sorprendido.

"Muy bien… han pasado muchas cosas" Dijo Marisol.

En ese momento, pudimos ver cómo un brillo amarillo aparecía de repente, se trataba de otro portal, del cual salió la princesa Celestia.

Todos, a excepción mía, Marisol y mis padres se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

"De pié" Dijo la princesa, una vez que todos estaban de pié…

"Llegó la hora" Dijo ella volteando a ver a Marisol, la cual puso una mirada triste.

Creo saber qué significa…

En ese momento, ella me dio un abrazo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, yo no pude contener las lagrimas.

"Voy a extrañarte" Me decía ella mientras se acurrucaba conmigo.

"Y yo a ti" Le dije yo mientras nos separábamos para finalmente darnos el que podría ser nuestro último beso en los labios.

Al momento en el que nos separamos, pude ver que la princesa, en su forma humana, se encontraba a nuestro lado.

"¿Nos podrían dejar a solas un momento?" Preguntó ella refiriéndose a ella y a mí, Marisol y mis padres se alejaron y se fueron con los demás.

"¿Es necesario princesa?" Le pregunté yo mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

"Tú sabes cómo yo que este ya no es su mundo" Me respondió ella.

"En verdad voy a extrañarla… no creo encontrar a nadie como ella en mi vida" Le dije mientras enfocaba mi vista en Marisol.

La princesa se me quedó viendo para luego voltear a ver a los otros, el hecho de verlos platicar y reír como si todos fueran de la misma era algo que a ella le había sorprendido.

'Tal vez… los humanos no son tan malos después de todo" Pensó ella con una sonrisa para luego voltearme a ver.

"Héctor… tengo una propuesta que hacerte a ti y a las portadoras del coraje y la fuerza" Me dijo ella.

…

"¿De qué creen que estén hablando?" Le preguntó Scarlet a Marisol.

"No lo sé" Le respondió ella.

…

"Princesa… esto es… wow…" Le dije yo después de escuchar su propuesta.

"¿Entonces?" Me preguntó ella.

"No lo sé" Le dije yo pensativo.

"Creo que les diré a los otros mientras usted lo piensa" Me dijo ella para luego ir hacia donde estaban los otros conmigo siguiéndola.

Al notar su presencia, los otros voltearon a verla.

"Sarah… Katherine… acérquense" Les dijo la princesa a ellas dos, las cuales caminaron ante ella.

"¿Les gustaría visitar Equestria?" Les preguntó la princesa, dejando a las dos con la boca abierta.

"SI, YO QUIERO IR" Gritó Sarah emocionada.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Katherine?, ¿No quieres visitar la tierra en donde vive tu hermana mayor ahora?" Le preguntó la princesa a Kat.

"Sería un gran honor y deseo princesa" Le respondió ella, finalmente, la princesa volteó a verme.

"Solo falta tu decisión" Me dijo la princesa, yo volteé a ver a mis padres.

"Iré… solo si ellos me lo permiten" Le dije yo viéndolos a ellos.

"Es tu decisión campeón" Me dijo mi papá.

"Por mí no hay problema… ¿Volverá pronto verdad?" Le preguntó mi mamá a la princesa.

"No se preocupen, volverá en unos días" Le dijo ella.

"Entonces no hay problema" Finalizó mi mamá, yo volteé a ver a la princesa.

"Acepto" Dije yo, en ese momento, Marisol corrió a mí y me dio un abrazo debido al hecho de que aun teníamos unos días para estar juntos.

"En ese caso…" Dijo ella para luego abrir el portal, yo volteé a ver a mi hermana.

"Sam, cuida mis cosas, ¿sí?" Le pedí yo.

"No prometo nada" Me dijo ella con tono de burla.

Seh, hará su mejor esfuerzo.

Finalmente, las main 6, la princesa, Marisol, Sunshine, Hit, Sarah, Katherine y yo cruzamos el portal a nuestro destino mientras este se cerraba.

**Como dije antes, esto aun no termina.**

**Quiero agradecer a los siguientes usuarios:**

**Adriana-Valkyrie**

**Grayfox2.0**

**Pablochx**

**ToxCran**

**EquipoDash**

**TALOS X**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan**

**Iv Anhell**

**Seren Avro Tsukino**

**Por prestarme a sus personajes, pero más aun, por seguir esta historia, en verdad se los agradesco.**

**AVISO: EN UNOS MOMENTOS SUBIRÉ OTRO FIC, NO ES OTRO CAPÍTULO, ES UN FIC DE ENTREVISTAS.**

**he visto que algunos de ustedes tienen dudas sobre la historia, pues esta es su oportunidad de despejarlas, hagan sus preguntas a los personajes del fic en TRUENO Y LLAMARADA, LA REUNIÓN**

**BROHOOF**


	40. Equestria

**Al parecer algunos no entendieron, el fic no ha terminado, faltan unos capítulos para eso**

**Sobre el fic de preguntas, ya recibí unas… 23 preguntas, creo que aumentaré el número máximo a 30, por cierto, el primer capítulo lo subiré después de terminar este fic, al cual creo que subiré a 42 caps.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, iniciemos: D**

Capítulo 40: Equestria

Después de cruzar el portal, lo primero que pude ver era… mi segundo hogar… Equestria…

En serio extrañaba este lugar.

Miré mi cuerpo y pude ver que este había cambiado a…

OH SI, THUNDER PICK HA VUELTO

Después de eso, me quedé viendo el lugar en el que aparecimos, estábamos en el palacio de las princesas.

"Thunder" Escuché a alguien decir, volteé a ver y vi que se trataba de… Flamer…

Su estilo de crin era diferente, ya no le cubría su ojo derecho como el anterior, lo tenía ahora por detrás de las orejas, la verdad es que ahora se veía mucho mejor que antes.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un abrazo, no me importaba el cuerpo que ella tuviera, solo me importaba lo que era en realidad.

"Oigan, ayúdenme" Decía una voz detrás de Flamer, se trataba de Pinkie, quien era la única que no había podido quitarse la ropa al llegar.

Fluttershy y Rarity se acercaron a ella y le ayudaron a quitarse las prendas, pero al hacerlo, algo llamó mi atención.

"Pinkie, ¿No tenías ropa interior?" Le pregunté yo a Pinkie, ella volteó a verme con una expresión de confusión.

"¿Tenía que ponérmela?" Me preguntó ella.

"Eso explica el por qué no te estuviste quejando… ya no voy a preguntar" Le dije yo, ya no quería vivir otro momento incomodo con ella. En ese momento volteé a ver a la Sarah y a Kat, quienes se encontraban observando el lugar, ellas aun conservaban su cuerpo original, tal vez por el hecho de que yo ya tenía un cuerpo ya definido.

También pude ver que las reliquias volvieron a su forma alternativa, la reliquia de Sarah volvió a ser un brazalete, mientras que la reliquia de Kat y la mía se habían vuelto unos collares.

"Es… increíble" Dijo Kat al ver la sala.

"No has visto nada niña" Le dijo Sarah recordando cómo era el lugar cuando encontramos a Adrián "Aun tienes que conocer el exterior".

"¿Podemos verlo?" Le preguntó Kat a la princesa.

"No hay problema, pero necesito que los elementos las acompañen, no queremos que las cosas se salgan de control" Le dijo la princesa celestia.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Le pregunté yo a la princesa.

"Tu espera en la habitación en la que te quedaste la última vez, ¿Recuerdas donde está?" Me preguntó la princesa.

"Si, su majestad" Le dije yo para luego dar paso fuera del lugar mientras los demás se iban, excepto una de ellas, quien me siguió detrás.

"Esta vez no te escaparas tan fácilmente" Me dijo Flamer siguiéndome.

"No esperaba hacerlo" Le dije yo sonriéndole mientras nos dirigíamos a la habitación.

Ya en la habitación, Flamer y yo nos quedamos hablando sobre lo que hemos hecho en nuestras vidas, ella aun seguía dando demostraciones con el bajo junto con Suny y Hit, con eso han logrado mantener sus vidas, mientras que yo luego le conté todo lo que hice mientras estaba en la tierra, desde mi mejoramiento artístico hasta el músico.

Finalmente, los dos nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, era como si todo en la existencia se hubiera esfumado, solo éramos nosotros dos.

Fue en ese instante en el que nos dimos otro beso en los labios, este fue más corto.

"Quiero hacerte saber una cosa antes de que me vaya… Yo nunca voy a olvidarte, no importa que tan lejos estemos uno del otro, nunca voy a cambiarte por nadie más… otra cosa" Dije yo mientras me sentaba en la cama, Flamer se sentó a mi lado "Si alguna vez… logro encontrar una manera de lograr estar juntos… no importa lo que pase, yo haré que sea así" le dije yo mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero" dijo ella "Qué hay de las reliquias… ¿No puedes venir con ayuda de la tuya?" Me preguntó.

Haya está la cosa.

"No creo lograr controlar la reliquia, digo… creo que… trataré de guardarla por un tiempo… hasta que la vuelva a necesitar" Le dije a Flamer, ella comenzó a agachar la cabeza, yo usé mi pesuña para alzarla.

"Aun así… me aseguraré de que con mi elección… los dos logremos reunirnos" Le dije yo para luego abrazarla, ella me devolvió el abrazo al instante.

"Pero ahora, disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda" Le dije yo para animarla.

***Más tarde***

Nosotros dos aun seguíamos en la habitación, por alguna razón, la princesa no quería que salgamos de ahí hasta que se nos dé el aviso.

¿Aviso para qué?, no me pregunten, no nos dijo nada.

Yo me encontraba contemplando la vista de la ventana mientras Flamer tomaba una ducha, yo ya había tomado la mía.

*Knock Knock*

Escuché como alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Está abierto" Dije yo desde donde estaba yo, la puerta se abrió revelando a 3 guardias reales.

"La princesa solicita a los dos a su presencia" Dijo el guardia.

"¿Pueden esperar?, la otra sigue en la ducha, no tardará" Les dije a los guardias.

"Esperaremos afuera, no tarden" Y con eso, los guardias dieron paso afuera de la habitación.

Momentos después, Flamer salió del baño.

"¿Quién era?" Me preguntó ella.

"Eran 3 guardias, dicen que la princesa nos necesita para algo" Le dije yo.

"Entonces vamos, ya estoy lista" Me dijo ella.

Finalmente, los dos salimos de la habitación mientras seguíamos a los guardias, ninguno de los dos teníamos ni idea de a dónde nos llevaban.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta, en ella se encontraban Sunny junto con otras dos ponis.

Una de ellas tenía el pelaje anaranjado y una crin y cola de color blanco y ojos cafés.

La otra era una un poco más joven, tenía su pelaje de color azul oscuro y crin y cola color negro, sus ojos eran anaranjados.

Creo que no era necesario preguntar quienes eran

"¿Sarah?, ¿Kat?, ¿cómo cambiaron a esa forma?" Les pregunté yo.

"La princesa nos cambió para así evitar escándalo… ¿saben para qué nos llamaron?" Preguntó Sarah.

"Creo que quieren que crucemos la puerta" Dijo Katherine mientras veía a los guardias quienes estaban cuidando una de las puertas, al parecer era cierto.

Los 5 caminamos a la puerta mientras los guardias la abrían, apenas sucedió esto…

**NA: La siguiente escena está basada en el final de 'The Return Of Armony Part 2'**

Escuchamos varias trompetas y logramos ver a varios ponis viéndonos, la princesa y las main 6 estaban en el frente.

Creo saber de qué se trataba todo esto.

Los 5 caminábamos hacia la princesa mientras ella nos veía con una sonrisa, finalmente, terminamos en frente de ella.

"POTROS Y POTRAS, HOY CELEBRAMOS EL VALOR Y EL HEROISMO DE ESTOS 5 PONIS… LOS PORTADORES DE LA UNIÓN" Gritó ella mientras los ponis galopaban en el suelo, creo que así era como galopaban.

En ese instante, un telon bajó, revelando un cuadro parecido a los dos que hicieron sobre los elementos, en la parte de arriba se encontraban una unicornio café, una humana azul, un humano dorado el cual deduje era yo, otra humana anaranjada y una pegaso blanca, detrás de ellos se encontraba el que parecía ser el guardián de la unión. En la parte de abajo se mostraba la imagen de Christian, quien parecía estar sufriendo por su derrota.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionarnos por nuestra victoria, me sentía como… un héroe, creo que las otras 4 sentían lo mismo.

Creo que regresar valió a le pena.

En ese momento me acerqué a Pinkie y le susurré.

"¿Sabes lo que amerita esto?" Le dije yo mientras ella sonreía de oído a oído.

OHOHO, ELLA LO SABE.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente**

**Un saludo a los lectores.**

**BROHOOF**


	41. Final

**Ok, para empezar…**

**Adriana-Valkyrie: La pegaso blanca que apareció en el cuadro era Sunny… creí que era obvio.**

**Otra cosa:**

**Sarah es una pony de tierra, mientras que Katherine, al igual que su hermana Marisol, es una unicornio.**

**Ahora si**

**¿Querían a Derpy?, HOY TENDRAN ALGO DE DERPY**

Capítulo 41: Final

FIESTAAAAAAAAAA

Después de lo ocurrido últimamente, esto es lo que nos merecíamos.

Nos encontrábamos en Sugar Cube Corner en una de las fiestas de Pinkie, debo decir que ella estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que yo la haya dejado iniciarla, sobre todo por el hecho de que nunca pudo hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida adecuada cuando estuve aquí hace un año… aparte de que esto era como una fiesta de agradecimiento… y una fiesta de bienvenida… creo que ya saben de qué hablo.

Sarah estaba junto con Applejack mientras trataban de atrapar manzanas con la boca (Igual que en la fiesta de Pinkie), pero por desgracia, como era de adivinar, Sarah solo logró atrapar a un Gummy.

Katherine se encontraba bailando con su hermana, era bueno el verlas juntas sonriendo mientras compartían el tiempo que no lograron pasarla juntas durante varios años.

Finalmente, yo me encontraba en la mesa de ponche, debo decir que Pinkie usó una gran receta en este, aunque eso sí, tuve que asegurarme de que no sea este el que es el favorito de Gummy, por obvias razones claro.

"Oye Thunder" Escuché una voz detrás de mí, al voltear a ver pude mirar a Rainbow Dash con una mirada desafiante.

"¿Qué sucede Dash?" Le pregunté yo.

"Te reto a una competencia para ver quién puede tomar más cidra" Me dijo ella aun con su mirada desafiante.

"Mmm… no gracias, no hago ese tipo de cosas" Le dije yo caminando a otro lado.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Eres gallina?"

Ese comentario despertó mi lado Marty Mcfly.

Lentamente volteé a ver a Rainbow Dash.

"Si, solamente eres una gallina" Me dijo ella para luego hacer el sonido de una gallina, yo avancé hacia donde estaba ella.

"Nunca más… ME LLAMES GALLINA RAINBOW, NUNCA MÁS" Le dije yo.

"Pruébalo" Me dijo ella.

"Acepto"

***Mientras tanto***

"Flamer, ¿Dónde está Thunder?" Le preguntó Sunny a Flamer, quien aún seguía bailando con su hermana.

"Debe estar por ahí, deja que se divierta" Le dijo Flamer a Sunny, por alguna razón, Flamer no parecía la misma.

'Nota mental, no dejar que Flamer se acerque a la cidra' Pensó Sunny para luego irse a buscar a Thunder, pero de la nada, Pinkie Pie hizo su aparición.

"Hola Sunny, ¿Quieres jugar a 'ponle la cola al pony'?" Le preguntó la pony rosada a la pegaso.

"Tal vez luego Pinkie, estoy buscando a Thunder" Le respondió Sunny.

"Ok" y con eso, Pinkie desapareció de la faz de su vista.

***De vuelta con Thunder***

Yo y Rainbow ya habíamos llegado a la ronda 8, Rainbow parecía aguantar, cada sorbo que daba, yo en cambio ya sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Demasiado para el niño?" Me dijo Rainbow con tono de burla.

"Y-yo creo que no (Bulp), aun puedo continuar" Le dije yo tratando de aguantar las ganas, aun controlaba mis acciones, esa era buena señal, usualmente cuando uno toma esa cantidad, pierde el control de su cuerpo y uno no sabe dónde está, o eso es lo que me dijeron.

"JUGEMOS A PONLE LA COLA AL PONY" Gritó Pinkie Pie.

"Yo quiero iniciar" Dijo una pegaso gris de crin amarilla.

"Muy bien Derpy, tu iras primero" Le dijo Pinkie para luego vendarle los ojos a Derpy y darle varias vueltas a la Pegaso.

"Y recuerda, esta vez tienes que darle al pony que está en el cartel" Le recordó Pinkie a la pegaso.

"No hay broblema binkie bie" Le dijo Derpy a Pinkie mientras tenía la cola del pony en su boca, esta comenzó a caminar tratando de encontrar al cartel.

"Y… Número 10, JA, ¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESO RAINBOW?" Le grité yo a Rainbow con victoria.

"Nada mal, te juzgué mal" Me dijo ella alejándose.

"Oye, ¿A dónde vas?, aun puedo seguir" Dije yo mientras seguía a Rainbow, sin saberlo me puse en el camino de una pegaso gris.

"LO TENGO" Dijo Derpy preparándose para colocar la cola.

"NO ESPERA ESO NO ES…"

***Piu***

"AHHHHHHH" Grité yo saltando tanto que luego.

***POW***

Terminé golpeándome la cabeza… con el techo.

***La mañana siguiente***

Lentamente iba despertando con un… AH MI CABEZA WEY, ME DUELE.

No sé si sea por el golpe o por la resaca o por el golpe o las resaca… o por los cuatro, a no espérate, son dos razones… pero PUTA MADRE WEY, ME DUELE.

Traté de ignorar el dolor y tratar de ver en donde me encontraba, el lugar se me hizo familiar, era la casa en la que me estuve quedando hace un año… que recuerdos… AHHHH, ME DUELE.

Me fui levantando de mi cama para luego caminar a la puerta, ya en los pasillos me fui dirigen a las escale-

***POW, PUM, ZAM, CLAM, PUM, POW***

Que me caigo de la escalera

"AHHHHH, ME DUELE MI… mi… MI TODO WEY" Grité yo de la nada, en efecto, todo mi cuerpo estaba lastimado con el golpe.

En ese momento pude ver a Sunny sentada en la sala.

"Buenos días Thunder" Me dijo ella sin mucho ánimo.

"Buenos días Sunny… oye, ¿no tendrás algo para la…"

"Resaca, si, ya te hice una mezcla. Está en la cocina" Me dijo ella sin voltear a verme, yo decidí no preguntar e irme a la cocina a buscar tal mezcla.

Al llegar, en efecto, había una mezcla en una especie de taza la cual tenía un sorbete en ella, comencé a tomarla en ese momento, por un momento me sentí mareado, pero luego me recuperé, el dolor era menor en ese momento.

Al terminar la mezcla, volví a hacia donde estaba Sunny, ella seguía sin moverse.

"Thunder… ¿puedes venir un momento?" Me preguntó ella, yo me acerqué a ella y me puse a su lado.

"Thunder… tienes que irte hoy" Me dijo ella, yo me sentí confundido en ese momento.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté yo.

"Créeme… es lo mejor… si te quedas más tiempo… estoy segura que habrán cosas que eviten que quieras irte… créeme… es lo mejor" Me dijo ella para finalmente verme a los ojos.

No sé que había en su mirada, pero algo me decía que sus palabras eran ciertas, mientras más me quede, menos querré irme… pero…

"¿Y qué hay de Flamer?" Le pregunté yo.

"Ella sabía que tendrías que irte tarde o temprano, créeme, mientras sea temprano, es mejor… porque mientras más tiempo te quedes…"

"Más difícil será la despedida" Terminé yo de forma pensativa, era cierto, tenía que irme ahora…

Por más difícil que sea.

***Más tarde, castillo, sala del trono***

Me había despedido de todos mis conocidos en Poniville, solo quedaban dos de ellos… y estaban en frente de mí.

Nos encontrábamos en frente de la princesa, Kat, Sarah y yo estábamos de un lado, mientras que ella, Sunny y Flamer estaban a sus lados, fue algo difícil para Flamer, pero tuvo que aguantar, ella sabía que esto pasaría.

Pero…

"No olvides la promesa que te hice ayer" Le dije yo a Flamer.

"No la olvidaré… te estaré esperando" Me dijo ella mientras dejaba salir una lagrima.

"Voy a extrañarte hermana… fue un gran gusto el finalmente conocerte" Le dijo Kat a su hermana mayor.

La princesa abrió el portal finalmente, los tres estábamos a punto de irnos, comencé a dar unos pasos al portal…

Pero primero…

"Princesa… hay un último favor que quisiera pedirle" Le dije a la princesa Celestia.

"Lo que sea" Me respondió ella, yo usé mis cascos para quitarme el collar que se supone que era mi reliquia.

Si, haré justo lo que ustedes creen.

"Quisiera que usted la guarde… creo que está más segura en Equestria que en la tierra, por obvias razones" Le dije yo, Kat y Sarah se vieron asombradas por tal acción, al igual que la princesa y las otras dos ponis. Pronto, Kat y Sarah hicieron lo mismo y retiraron sus reliquias.

"Thunder… yo no creo que… es de ustedes" Nos dijo la princesa, yo negué con la cabeza.

"Quiero… bueno, al parecer queremos que usted las cuide… hasta que las volvamos a necesitar… queremos que estén en manos confiables" Le dije yo, la princesa tomó las reliquias con su magia y luego nos miró a nosotros.

"Yo cuidaré las reliquias con mi vida… Héctor" Me dijo ella, yo sonreí para luego voltear a verme, ella sonrió un poco, sabía que si alguna vez se llegara a necesitar el poder de las reliquias, yo tendría que volver a buscarla en tal caso.

Los tres comenzamos a dar paso al portal, para finalmente cruzarlo y llegar una vez más a nuestro mundo.

***Tercera persona***

Los tres ponis humanos se habían ido, la princesa, Flamer y Sunny se quedaron viendo el lugar en donde estaba el portal.

"Aun no entiendo una cosa" Dijo Flamer.

"¿Qué sucede mi pequeña poni?" Preguntó la princesa.

"¿Por qué tuvo que irse ahora?" Preguntó la unicornio café.

"Creo que yo te puedo responder esa duda" Le dijo Sunny mirando a Flamer.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Ahora las reliquias quedan en buenas manos, hasta el momento en el que su poder se vuelva a necesitar.**

**Una vez más les agradezco a los que me prestaron a sus OC´s, también a los que dejaron sus reviews, le dieron follow y favoritos.**

**Pronto subiré un epilogo, hasta entonces…**

**BROHOOF**


	42. Epilogo

**Muy bien, al igual que con el epilogo anterior, este será algo corto, es solo para aclarar algunas cosas.**

**Una vez más, les doy gracias, al igual que con mi anterior fic.**

**Me alegro de que haya recibido una mejor respuesta, que haya sido la primera historia en español en llegar a 300 reviews es algo que me hace muy feliz**

**Gracias.**

Capítulo 42: Epilogo

***2 días después***

…

Planeta Tierra

…

Las cosas lograron tomar el rumbo de antes, la reconstrucción de la ciudad está a punto de terminar.

Los Equestrianos restantes se habían retirado, su ayuda fue agradecida por parte de los humanos, ellos nunca olvidaran a estos seres ni a aquellos que dieron su apoyo.

Hablando de los que eran de otros universos, hubo algunos que lograron mantener el recuerdo de la pelea y de los portadores, sabiendo que si alguna los necesitaría, ellos acudirían a su ayuda.

Mientras que los que decidieron olvidar, se quedaron sin ningún recuerdo de la pelea, creyendo que esta nunca ocurrió, permitiéndoles seguir con su vida.

Katherine se fue a vivir con Marco, este igualmente se cambió a Mérida, dándonos la oportunidad de reunirnos con ella cuando queramos, ella era como un recuerdo de su hermana mayor, valiente, dulce y estricta al mismo tiempo, pero eso era bueno.

Gracias a que mis padres me dieron más independencia, ellos decidieron que podía cuidarme solo, con su ayuda logré alquilar un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, ahora a mí me tocaba mantenerlo en pie.

Aprovechando esto, dejé que Sarah se quedara conmigo, era mejor que estar solo en ese lugar, ella aceptó ansiosa. Actualmente ambos tenemos nuestros trabajos de verano, ella no estaba muy conforme con eso, pero oye, nada en la vida es gratis.

Mi habilidad eléctrica siguió conmigo, por suerte mi generador terminó ileso junto con mis cosas.

Pero saben, aun tenía varias cosas en mi cabeza sobre lo ocurrido en Equestria, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Sunny me haya dicho que lo mejor era que me vaya, ¿por qué habrá decidido eso?

No sé si sentirme triste, molesto o confundido por eso, la verdad es que yo no me creía del todo su razón, pero ella tenía razón en parte, tenía que dejar las cosas a su ritmo.

Y yo sé que cuando llegue el momento, yo y Marisol nos volveremos a reunir

Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo nos reunió… ahora es momento de dejar que lo vuelva a hacer.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa pendiente…

El funeral de Tom

Debo decir que ese día fue el más triste de mi vida, decirle adiós… a uno de mis mejores amigos… mi hermano… no fue nada fácil… Incluso debo admitir que al principio no quería ir, yo no quería ver como enterraban el cuerpo de mi 'hermano'.

Pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí, para poder decirle adiós a Tom, sabiendo que él ahora está viviendo una nueva vida, donde sea que él vaya, todos esperan que sea más feliz que antes, pero que tampoco nos olvide…

Nosotros nunca lo olvidaremos.

Ahora… solo me queda vivir… esperando a lo que el destino me tenga preparado.

…

Equestria

…

Al igual que en la tierra, las cosas en este reino estaban dando paso a lo de antes.

Ahora, eran las 5 reliquias quienes estaban al cuidado de la princesa, junto con los elementos de la armonía, ella sabía que cuando llegue el momento, sus portadores las volverían a usar cuando el tiempo lo pida.

Mientras tanto en Poniville, las cosas iban como si nada, entre todas las ponis que caminaban en el pueblo, una unicornio café caminaba a paso lento con la cabeza baja, en sus ojos tenía lágrimas, pero en su rostro figuraba una sonrisa por una razón que solo ella conocía.

Esa unicornio era nada más y nada menos que Flamer Flower.

Finalmente, ella llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que Hit y Sunny la estaban esperando.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" Le preguntó Hit a la unicornio, Flamer con lágrimas en los ojos la volteó a ver.

"Es verdad" Dijo ella para luego voltear a ver a Sunshine "Sunny… tenías razón… Héctor tenía que irse"

"Eso quiere decir que…" Sunny no pudo terminar la frase, sus sospechas eran correctas.

Flamer comenzó a dar pasos a la escalera, pero antes de comenzar a subirla, esta volteó a ver a sus amigas.

"Chicas… Estoy embarazada… y Thunder es el padre"

…

**Vaya forma de terminar esta segunda parte.**

**Una vez más les doy gracias por su apoyo.**

**Yo por mi parte me tomaré un descanso, no lo he tomado desde que inicié todo esto (Acuérdense que inicie la segunda parte justo el mismo día que inicié la primera)**

**Mientras tanto, aun seguiré por aquí leyendo las historias y dejando mis reviews.**

**Otra cosa**

**Chequen la historia de TALOS X llamada 'Annihilus: nuevas formas de morir, este involucra los hechos de la Equestria 66 por si tenían dudas de esta, se los digo, es muy buena.**

**Pero bueno, yo aquí me despido, pasará tal vez varias semanas, tal ve meses antes de que continúe el fic.**

**Hasta entonces, de parte de Héctor, Oséa yo, para ustedes**

**BROHOOF, GRACIAS**


End file.
